Bajo la luz de la luna
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Basado en Life or Betrayal de culinary-alchemist. Pasaron meses desde que Mikey salvó a sus hermanos de un ataque del pie, pero Donnie y Raph siguen sin creer en él. Una noche Mikey huye hacia el exterior para pensar cuando conocerá a alguien que le tenderá la mano, pero no todo es tan simple, esa persona guarda un misterioso secreto, Mikey se verá envuelto en algo que nunca pensó.
1. Ahogandome

**Hola a todos, si se que estuve inactiva pero yo también tengo vida y estuve con algunos problemas, pero bueno. Acá les traigo un nuevo fic basado en Life or Betrayal de culinary-alchemist así que vayan a dejarles buenos comentarios. Recomiendo mucho que Lean ese fic antes que este pero si no es igual. Pronto subiré más caps solo denme tiempo ¿sí? =D. No se olviden de dejar comentarios, cuídense y Bsos.**

* * *

Mikey se sentó en su cama y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

No podía seguir sintiéndose así, le dolía y mucho, el dolor físico no era nada comparado al dolor emocional que sentía. Había momentos en los que sentía que se estaba ahogando de dolor, momentos en el que el corazón se le llenaba de dolor y desesperación.

Aun después de haber salvado a sus hermanos de un ataque del pie Donnie y Raph seguían pensando que lo había hecho solamente para luego traicionarlos, de eso habían pasado tres meses.

Y esos tres meses habían sido una pesadilla.

Mikey no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir con eso, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar el rechazo de sus hermanos.

Se deslizo por la puerta, estaba tan cansado, tan dolido. Solo quería que aquello acabase, solo quería que las cosas volvieran a hacer como antes.

Alguien golpeo suavemente su puerta, haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran por un minuto.

-¿Mikey?- dijo la voz de Leo- Ya es hora de comer.

Mikey no respondió, no quería comer, no podía ver a sus hermanos odiarlo y que debido a ello Splinter y Leo pagaran las consecuencias.

-¿Mikey?- Leo intentó abrir la puerta- Mikey por favor responde.

-Vete Leo, no tengo hambre- resprondió Mikey limpiando sus lagrimas. Se levantó y se fue a la cama abrazando a su peluche como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Como si fuese lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

-Mikey ¿Te sientes mal?

-Por favor Leo solo…vete- rogó Mikey, las lágrimas volvían a caer-Por favor estoy bien…Solo déjame.

Escuchó el suspiro de derrota de Leo.

-Está bien entonces…..Nos vemos mañana Mikey.

Mikey se recostó en la cama abrazando a su peluche y cubriéndose con las sabanas como si eso lo aislara del mundo.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Miguel Ángel?-preguntó Splinter

-Dice que no tiene hambre- respondió Leo- Se ha vuelto a encerrar.

Splinter suspiro e hizo un movimiento de mano para que Leo se sentara a comer, pudo ver una sonrisa tironear de las comisuras de Raph.

Mikey había estado salteándose las cenas, cada comida o momento en el que Raph o Donnie estaban cerca Mikey evitaba estar con ellos, aunque sabía que Mikey nunca lo admitiría pero Leo sabía que Mikey no podía soportar estar cerca de ellos, con sus miradas de odio y rechazo.

Leo no dijo nada, solamente fue hacia la mesa y comió, con un sentimiento amargo de culpa en la garganta.

* * *

Mikey se despertó gritando, pero enseguida cubrió su cara contra la almohada para ahogar los sonidos de sus gritos, como había hecho durante meses.

Una vez que dejó de gritar se quedó tembloroso en la cama y miró la hora, apenas si pasaban las diez, pero Mikey sentía que no podía más, se sentía ahogado, sentía que no podía respirar.

Saltó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, fuera de la guarida, fuera de su familia. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba darle un poco de color a su mente, porque en ese momento veía y sentía todo de un color negro.

Él no supo que había salido de las alcantarillas hasta que sintió el frio en su rostro, se sentía aturdido, perdido. Corrió por las azoteas hasta que llegó a su lugar favorito en la ciudad; Central Park.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Mikey se sentó al pie de un árbol.

No se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que se sentó y respiró agitadamente en busca de aire, agradeció el haber corrido, eso le sirvió para sacarlo todo, para hacer que ya no sintiera nada más.

Ahora una calma adormilada se extendió por todo su cuerpo, fue relajante, se quedó allí respirando el aire del Central Park, olía a tierra húmeda, naturaleza y un poco a ciudad.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco, puso su mano izquierda en el pasto y sintió unos pequeños rasguños pero no le importó, necesitaba algo de dolor, quería saber que aún era capaz de sentir dolor, que el dolor en su alma no había consumido su capacidad de sentir dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero abrió los ojos cuando la luz de la luna golpeo su cara, fue entonces que notó donde estaba.

Delante de él había un lago iluminado por la plateada luz de la luna llena, se levantó y, como si estuviera en trance y caminó hacia el lago.

Fue allí cuando la vio, una chica de cabello rojo salió de la nada, Mikey se asustó tanto que retrocedió y cayó al pasto.

La chica vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa de tirantes blanca, su cabello era medio corto y estaba alzado por la brisa de la noche, toda ella estaba iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna llena y hacía que su cabello se iluminara como si fuera fuego.

Mikey se quedó helado al verla, no había pensado que hubiera nadie más allí, se estaba alejando cuando la chica se volteó a verlo, sus ojos era de un extraño celeste brillante, parecían ojos de lobo.

-Oh lo siento no sabía que ya había alguien aquí- dijo ella-¿Estas bien?

Le tendió la mano y él se la tomó, Mikey se limpió y esperó que sus ojos no estuvieran tan hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿No te asusta mi apariencia?-preguntó sin estar del todo seguro que la chica no gritaría.

-Podrá sorprenderte pero…No en absoluto- la chica lo miró de pies a cabeza-pero tú no pareces estar teniendo un buen día o mejor dicho noche.

-Tienes toda la razón-concedió Mikey-Lo siento no sabía que alguien iba a venir de seguro quieres estar sola.

Mikey estaba por irse cuando la chica lo detuvo, tomando su mano.

-Espera soy yo la que lo siente- La chica le dio una media sonrisa-He venido aquí porque necesitaba escaparme de alguien y porque necesitaba pensar pero tú también pareces que necesitas estar aquí tanto como así que... ¿Te importa la compañía?

Mikey parpadeo sorprendido, estaba claro que la chica no le tenía miedo, en realidad parecía alegre, casi como si estuviera acostumbrada a ver a tortugas humanoides todo el rato.

La propuesta parecía tentadora y aquello parecía prometedor, además Mikey necesitaba estar con alguien que no fuese Abril con su compasión golpeándolo cada que la veía.

-Claro en realidad es lo que necesito.

La chica sonrió y Mikey le devolvió una débil sonrisa, esa era la primera sonrisa, aunque fuera débil, que hacía en meses.

-Siento no haberme presentado Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero llámame Mikey.

-Mi nombre es Rosalía pero llámame Lía...Casi todos me llaman así.

-Bueno Lía es mi placer conocerte- Mikey hizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Nos sentamos?

Lía pareció pensativa y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres mojarte los pies en el lago?-preguntó señalando el agua-Creo que nos hará bien a ambos.

Mikey se dio cuenta que Lía no tenía nada en los pies sino que tenía una botas de cuero en su mano derecha.

-En realidad eso era lo que pensaba hacer pero una chica extraña con cabello rojo ha salido de la nada y me he asustado un poco- bromeó Mikey mientras caminaban hacia el lago, Lía se rio, La risa le salió como si con eso se liberara del estrés.

-De nuevo lo siento- dijo Lía mientras se sentaban en la orilla del lago y mojaban sus pies. El agua estaba perfecta, que si Lía no estuviera allí se habría metido a nadar, vio como dejaba sus botas a su lado-El agua está perfecta.

-Si lo está.

-A veces me pregunto…Cómo sería tener una noche así todo el tiempo- Lía alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna- Sabes creo que eres el primero en esta noche que me ha hecho reír.

-Pues me siento alagado Lía- respondió Mikey sonriendo-Déjame decirte que tú eres la primera que me ha hecho sonreír en meses.

-Bueno me alegro de hacerte sonreír- Lía se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto y se recostó en el pasto- Si te pones así puedes apreciar mejor el cielo.

Mikey se recostó también, Lía tenía razón, recostándose se podía apreciar mucho mejor las estrellas, no eran opacadas por el brillo de la luna sino que parecían brillar con ella, como si brillaran todas juntas.

-Nunca las he visto tan brillantes- murmuró Mikey

-Es extraño- murmuró Lía-pero en cierta forma reconfortante.

-Je. Tú lo has dicho- Mikey miró las estrellas, Lía tenía razón, en cierta forma su presencia allí era reconfortante, así como el brillo de la luna. Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido paz.

-Dime Mikey ¿Eres de aquí?

-Sí, nací y crecí aquí- Mikey puso sus manos en su estómago-¿Tu?

-La verdad no, vengo cada tanto por algunos asuntos pero más que nada vivo en un rancho a muchos kilómetros de aquí- Lía se dio vuelta para mirarlo- Sabes tus ojos son lindos, lástima que estén tan hinchados.

-¿Yo? ¡Tus ojos son más lindos!-exclamo Mikey-Aunque…creo que has sido la única que ha notado que he estado llorando…Debo parecerte un bebe.

-No. No me lo pareces, llorar es algo normal, significa dos cosas- replico Lía.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Una; que te importa algo o dos; que te duele mucho algo- Lía uso sus brazos como almohadas-No hay nada de malo o débil en llorar.

-Eres la primera que me ha dicho eso- dijo Mikey limpiándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas, Lía le tomó el brazo derecho con el que se ocultaba el rostro.

-No lo hagas, no lo ocultes, si lo ocultas solo dolerá mucho más- susurro quitando el brazo de Mikey de su rostro, apretaba su mano con cuidado- Créeme lo sé. Solo…déjalas caer.

Mikey asintió y se sentó en forma india, sus pies estaban húmedos pero no le importó, sintió las lágrimas silenciosas bajando por su rostro, su cuerpo tembló pero no gritó, no hizo ningún ruido. La mano de Lía seguía sobre la suya.

Y siguió allí hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir y los temblores pararon.

-Gracias- murmuró Mikey limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas-Dime Lía ¿Por qué ayudarías a una tortuga humanoide que llora?

-No hay nada que me descoloque más que ver a alguien sufrir- respondió Lía-Debo volver ya…no quiero preocupar a nadie… ¿Quieres que nos encontremos otra vez?

-Claro…Creo que serás una buena amiga además…yo también puedo ver los sentimientos de otros y tú también pareces tener problemas- Lía se ruborizó un poco-Así que… ¿Tienes teléfono?

Lía asintió y ambos intercambiaron números.

-Sea cuando sea, si me necesitas llámame y allí voy a estar- dijo Mikey una vez que pasaron números-Volvamos a este lugar y que sea nuestro punto de reunión.

-Muy bien…Me alegro de haberte conocido Mikey y lo mismo te digo. No importa dónde o cuando, cuando me necesites llama y allí voy a estar- respondió Lía, se levantó y sacó los pies del agua, los sacudió un poco para sacarlos y luego se puso las botas, se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una última sonrisa a Mikey.

-Nos vemos Mikey- susurró antes de saltar hacia un árbol y luego perderse en la noche.

-Nos vemos Lía- murmuró Mikey, guardó su t-phone y emprendió el camino de vuelta.


	3. La mañana siguiente

Una vez que volvió a la guarida nadie se había percatado que había salido.

Estaba cansado pero necesitaba un vaso de agua, el correr lo había dejado sediento. Fue a la cocina esperando que no hubiera nadie y si había esperó que fuera Leo o Splinter.

Se equivocó.

Antes de entrar en la cocina, pudo escuchar las voces de Donnie y Raph desde allí, pero Mikey en realidad necesitaba tomar algo y estaba lo bastante cansado como para que no le importara lo que ellos le dijeran.

Entró sin prestarles atención, sabía muy bien que lo estaban mirando pero no le importó, llenó un gran vaso de agua.

-Vaya es el pequeño traidor- dijo Raph- Y mira ha estado llorando.

Mikey no le prestó atención en lo absoluto, tomó el vaso y salió de la cocina.

Supo que ellos lo seguían mirando mientras salía y se dirigía a su habitación, bebió unos sorbos mientras caminaba. Él quería bebérselo completo pero…Si demostraba que estaba sediento podía levantar sospechas pero dudaba que ellos siquiera les importara.

Una vez llego a su habitación cerró con traba, solo por si acaso. Una vez hecho eso se bebió el agua en dos segundos. Su habitación ya estaba algo ordenada y más habitable, dejó el baso en la mesa de luz y se acostó.

Por primera vez en meses no sentía el corazón lleno de dolor y tristeza, ahora había ganado una amiga. Lía tenía algo especial, algo mágico, no muchas personas ayudarían a un mutante desconocido.

Se llevó su peluche al pecho y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Y durmió como no había dormido en meses.

* * *

Lía llegó al departamento en poco tiempo.

Nicolas fue quien la recibió, sus ojos rojos la miraron con severidad, se notaba que estaba cansado, su cabello blanco estaba despeinado.

-Veo que ya has vuelto Rosalía- dijo mientras Lía cerraba la puerta.

-Si creías que me iba a soportar un solo segundo más a tu suegra y tu sobrina déjame decirte que te equivocas- se fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió agua, Nicolas la miró. A ella no le importaba, esa era su casa además él no tenía ningún motivo por el cual quejarse.

-Te has ido en plena luna llena- le recriminó.

-¿Y? no es mi primer luna llena Nick, además que yo sepa soy mucho mejor que la mayoría para controlarme- Lía se sentó- Además me abandonaste en tu departamento para irte con tu novia y estuve dos horas escuchando historias malas sobre cirrosis y muelas del juicio y luego una hora más escuchando los horribles aullidos de sufrimiento que ellas llamaban canto.

Nick rio y Lía lo miro de forma asesina.

-¿Te parece gracioso? Pues la próxima vez te llevaré a que comas lo que prepara Natalie y que la escuches cantar- amenazó

-Está bien sé que no tengo bases para enojarme pero…Estaba preocupado- se defendió-Pero eres una de las nietas de Nicole, si te pasase algo…

-Se vivir sola Nick- lo interrumpió- Además sabes que ella vendrá mañana, la situación con el clan Akila requiere de su presencia.

-Lo sé- Nick suspiró- Estas semanas han sido difíciles pero es necesario afirmar nuestros territorios y alianzas.

-Si quieres decirme algo nuevo, te sugiero que vayas por otro camino Nick- dijo Lía apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Hay nuevos miembros en la manada, muchos están esperándome pero quería avisarte para que se lo comuniques a nuestra líder para avisar que él clan se expande.

Lía suspiró, semanas en Nueva York y lo único que hacía era ir de un lado para el otro, si no fuera por la cantidad interminable de problemas Nueva York sería su segundo hogar.

Su departamento era un pequeño pero estaba en el piso más alto, cosa que servía de mucho.

Nick era el líder de la manada del clan en Nueva York y la visita de Lía se debía a que necesitaban ayuda por unos meses para el segundo al mando, ella se encargaba de las patrullas, esa época del año solía haber muchos nuevos miembros para el clan y Lía ayudaba en la búsqueda de posibles iniciados.

-Nick eres el líder de la manada aquí, yo solo ayudo a los iniciados y la manada, sabes que puedo ayudar pero eso díselo tu- replicó Lía-Ahora por favor. Déjame estar sola para que pueda dormir algo ya que, si me permites recordar, no he podido dormir en semanas.

-Bien tienes razón, Cam ya está aquí- le avisó-descansen.

Sin decir más fue hacia la ventana y desapareció de un salto.

Lía se levantó y cerró la ventana, afuera la noche era perfecta, la luna llena estaba llegando a su punto máximo, vio la silueta de Nick en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cerró las cortinas y se quitó las botas, fue a su habitación con una toalla y se limpió los pies, dejó la toalla en el baño, volvió a su habitación y se cambió la ropa.

Se tiró en la cama, sentía la fuerza de la luna aun en su sangre, un poco de adrenalina, pero la falta de sueño se interponía sobre todo eso. Desde allí pudo escuchar a Camille roncar desde su habitación.

-Pfft incluso aquí su ronquido sigue siendo fuerte- murmuró, miró su teléfono y abrió los contactos- Mikey ¿eh?.

Se quedó mirando el número, ese chico…Había visto que ella no estaba bien, que tenía problemas, resultaba algo irónico que aunque siempre estaba acompañada se sintiera sola. Ni un solo miembro de la manada la dejaba de llamar mi señora, cosa que ella odiaba. No lo hacían en casa y no quería que lo hicieran aquí además de que ninguno podía pasar más de dos minutos sin murmurar algo a sus espaldas.

Las únicas personas que con la que tenía algo de relación era Nicolas e Isabel, la segunda al mando de la manada. Mikey parecía estar sufriendo pero también fue el único que había logrado hacerla reír.

Dejo su teléfono descansar a su lado, se llevó su lobo de peluche al pecho, su collar brillaba signo de que la luna estaba llena. Se envolvió en las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

No tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Mikey despertó mucho mejor de lo que había sentido durante meses, se levantó y fue a reunirse con su familia al desayuno.

Entró en la cocina y fue recibido por la mirada cariñosa de Splinter, Mikey le sonrió, él hubiese querido pedirle que dejara de sentir compasión por él pero a la vez era esa compasión la que lo mantuvo durante todos esos meses.

-Buenos días Miguel Ángel- Mikey se sentó en la mesa- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si sensei he dormido bien- Miró en dirección al dojo- ¿Ya están ahí?

Splinter siguió su mirada y su expresión cambió. Eso fue todo lo que Mikey necesitó.

-Si ya están entrenando, pero puedes….

-No déjelo- lo interrumpió Mikey- Entrenaré solo luego.

-Miguel Ángel tienes tanto derecho como ellos de entrenar- dijo Splinter. Mikey le sonrió débilmente.

-Déjelo así sensei- suspiró- No servirá de nada presionarlos.

Se levantó, ya no tenía hambre. Así habían sido los últimos dos meses, ya Mikey no entrenaba con sus hermanos ahora solamente entrenaba solo y algunas veces con Leo.

-¿Al menos podrías comer algo?- preguntó Splinter con una nota de preocupación en su voz, Mikey se volvió a verlo, se preguntó si él veía cuan dolido estaba, cuan cansado.

Cuan _roto_.

-No has comido desde el desayuno de ayer- explico Splinter y puso un plato con comida en la mesa- ¿Por favor?

Mikey no se sentía con ganas de probar nada, aun si había llorado anoche junto a Lía sentía que no había sacado todo si no que había mucho todavía encerrado. Pero vio la preocupación en los ojos de Splinter y no pudo agregarles aún más.

-Está bien sensei- accedió- Comeré.

* * *

Lía entró en el restaurante de comida china, a esa hora de la tarde había algunas personas, serpenteo por entre las mesas recibiendo miradas de asombro por parte de los clientes. Paso sin darles importancia.

Cuando llegó al mostrador, Alan Wills la miró de reojo antes de dejarla pasar. Lía cruzó el mostrador y atravesó la pequeña cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y la cerró tras de sí.

Fue hasta una de las paredes y abrió la puerta oculta.

Detrás del restaurante había una vieja comisaría de policía, abandonada hacía mucho tiempo, todas las manadas de ciudades buscaban lugares ocultos y seguros para sus sedes, las celdas de la comisaría habían sido reemplazadas por gruesos barrotes de metal con hechizos de protección. Eran muy útiles en noches de luna llena.

Había varios miembros de la manada en la sala principal, Lía pasó por entre los miembros de la manada y les sonrió a los miembros más pequeños que se pusieron emocionados en cuanto la vieron.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y golpeo. Una conocida voz de mujer llegó desde el otro lado.

-Pase- La sala era una pequeña oficina con varios estantes y archivadores. Nick e Isabel estaban dos extremos de la habitación, Isabel tenía su cabello castaño enmarañado, y su ropa estaba completamente sucia, Nick tenía los ojos brillantes y su cabello estaba enmarañado, Camille estaba apoyada en uno de los archiveros, en la silla estaba su abuela. Nicole O'niel.

Su abuela era una mujer que aparentaba los cuarenta años, aunque tenía muchos más, los lobos vivan mucho tiempo, una vez que llegaban a la mayoría de edad sus cuerpos se volvían resistente, el envejecimiento del cuerpo se volvía más lento, la mayoría de los lobos más antiguos tenían cien años y ni lo aparentaban.

Su abuela tenía el cabello rojo con unas pocas canas y ojos verdes, estaba parada enfrente del escritorio con papeles enfrente, llevaba jeans y una chaqueta azul, su mirada era sería y concentrada. Una líder en todo momento. Alzó su mirada y al ver a Lía sonrío.

-¿Traes noticias Lía?-preguntó sonriendo mientras se enderezaba.

-Si me he reunido con el mensajero de la manada de los Akila nos esperan esta tarde en el punto pactado- respondió dejando sobre el escritorio un sobre.


	4. Sorpresas agradables

-Yamete- dijo Splinter. Mikey se enderezó y miró a su maestro- lo has hecho mucho mejor Miguel Ángel, el entrenamiento ha terminado.

Mikey hizo una reverencia hacia su padre y salió del dojo, no se sentía con ganas de estar con nadie de su familia, no quería ver a nadie.

Pasó corriendo la sala, omitiendo las miradas de sus hermanos, se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

-Mi señora O'niel es mi honor tenerla presente aquí- saludó Ryan, jefe de la manada Akila.

-El honor es mío- respondió su abuela.

Lía miró a los dos líderes de los clanes, la reunión se llevaba a cabo en un punto neutral de la ciudad, donde no había manadas ni lobos porque era demasiado lleno de gente como para que pasaran desgracias que nadie quería.

Esta vez el lugar era un edificio con aspecto abandonado, el jefe de los Akila y Nicole habían acordado un departamento en ese lugar por seguridad, Lía estaba junto con su abuela, detrás de ella, al igual que otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros estaba detrás del líder de los Akila.

-Creo que es bueno que formemos esta alianza.

-Las alianzas son fortaleza Ryan- Nicole se cruzó de brazos- Estamos aquí para determinar los límites de nuestras manadas aquí.

-Mantendré mi posición Nicole- la mirada de la chica se convirtió en una sonrisa- No permitiré que tu manada lastime inocentes.

-Ese incidente ha sido resuelto y los responsables han tenido su castigo- la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció-Yo tampoco toleraré ese tipo de acciones en mi manada, debemos tenernos respeto mutuo Ryan, por el bien de nuestras manadas.

-Entonces sigamos- Ryan tosió, en un gesto de remarcar lo que iba a decir-Nuestras manadas serán amigas, podemos unir los territorios y así cubrir más territorio en esta ciudad.

-¡Eso no es justo!- explotó la chica- ¡Ellos son salvajes! ¡Nosotros llevamos mucho más tiempo que ellos aquí!

-¡Amanda haz silencio!- ordenó Ryan.

-Nosotros somos mucho más poderosos que tu manada pequeña cachorro- dijo en tono glacial Nicole- La fuerza del lobo es la manada, unir nuestras manadas será un bien común para ambos clanes puesto que tenemos a uno de los míos y uno de los tuyos unidos en matrimonio. Nunca abandonaré a alguien de mi clan.

La chica ya mostraba sus colmillos, Lía dio un paso adelante preparada para actuar si lo necesitaba.

-Amanda- llamó Ryan- desde ahora nuestros clanes se han unido y al ser nosotros solo una manada de ciudad ellos tienen más voz en esto, unirnos con ellos no nos hará ningún daño.

-¡Pero ella será nuestra líder!-gruño Amanda.

-Oh no niña, no absorberé a tu clan ni Ryan dejará de ser tu líder, sino solo que los límites de nuestras manadas serán menos restrictos- replico Nicole -Es una alianza.

-Entonces nuestra alianza es clara- declaró Ryan y le extendió la mano a Nicole, ella se la tomó- Nicole O'niel es un honor hacer una alianza con tu manada.

-Lo mismo digo Ryan Black. –Su abuela miró a Lía y sonrió un poco-Ella es mi nieta Rosalía, ayudará a los iniciados. Si la vez por allí por favor que no la ataquen.

-Ah Rosalía- exclamo Ryan mientras Lía se acercaba a ellos- He oído historias sobre ti.

-Me lo imaginaba- respondió Lía- Le recomiendo que envíe a patrullar las zonas, hay iniciados bastante recientes, además de ataques.

-Lo sé ¿Ustedes no han encontrado a los culpables?

-No desafortunadamente creemos que puede llegar a ser algunos renegados- respondió Nicole. Ryan asintió.

-Bien entonces si es necesario nos reuniremos otra vez. No se preocupen daré la orden.

Ryan se golpeó el pecho e hizo un gesto, Nicole y Lía respondieron igual. Amanda se mantuvo en su lugar y siguió en silencio a su líder. Al caminar frente a Lía ella notó un símbolo extraño en la empuñadura de una daga oculta en su cinturón.

* * *

-Lo has hecho bien Lía.

-Gracias abuela- Lía sonrió- Ve yendo si quieres yo…voy a caminar un rato.

Su abuela la saludo y por fin se quedó sola, el cielo estaba algo nublado pero el sol brillaba con fuerza.

Lía comenzó a caminar hacia Central Park, necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder respirar sin que alguien le estuviera detrás, no le agradaba en absoluto ser el centro de la atención pero también era la líder de los grupos de búsqueda así ¿Cómo no iba a ser el centro de atención?

-Quizás pueda llamar a Mikey- pensó mientras entraba al parque, había personas caminando por la entrada, Lía pasó sin preocuparse por las miradas que le daban. Había dejado de importarle las miradas de otros sobre ella.

Paseo por el parque, los arboles rodeaban los alrededores y el camino de piedra era tranquilo, por un momento Lía recordó el bosque.

 _Tink Tink_

Lía se volvió hacia atrás, no había nadie, un perro con pelaje ámbar corría hacia su dirección, Lía se agacho y atrapó al perro antes de que siguiera su camino.

-Oye amigo- murmuró mientras acariciaba al perro-¿Te has perdido?

 _-Lo siento estaba explorando el lugar_ \- dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Ya veo- murmuró y tomó el collar del perro, estaba escrito Tomas- Tomas ¿No?

 _-Si ese es mi nombre-_ respondió la voz de tomas en su mente- _Espera ¡¿Puedes entenderme?!_ \- Tomas ladraba a cada palabra que soltaba.

-Si puedo- sus ojos se volvieron lobunos un segundo y luego se volvieron normales.

- _Oh ya veo_ \- dijo Tomas- _Gracias pero creo que mi dueña ha de estar buscándome._

-¡Disculpe!- gritó una chica de cabello castaño- Gracias por detenerlo, se me escapo un segundo.

-No hay problema- Lía se levantó- Solo trata de que no se te salga la correa. Puede ser muy curioso.

-Gracias y lo lamento- se disculpó la chica y salió corriendo con Tomas por donde vino.

Lía siguió su camino, miró su teléfono. Quien nada arriesga nada gana.

Inspiró fuerte y marcó el número de Mikey.

* * *

-¿Hola?- la voz de Mikey sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Mikey- Lía pensó las palabras-¿Te molesto?

-No, no es solo…espera un segundo- Se oyeron sonidos en el fondo- Ya está, lo siento pero estaba dormido.

-Lo siento si te desperté- se disculpó- Quería saber cómo estabas.

-Pues bien…Gracias por aguantarme anoche.

-Bueno no fue nada…... ¿podríamos vernos esta noche?- Soltó por fin.

-¡Claro! ¿El mismo lugar de anoche?

-Si…..claro que si supone una molestia…

-Tonterías, no me supone ninguna molestia- la voz de Mikey sonó aliviada, Lía caminó por un sendero abandonado- Además necesito hablar con alguien. Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?

-Si te soy sincera agotador no comienza ni a describirlo- bromeo, por algún motivo no pudo evitar sonreír-Entonces ¿Nos vemos a la medianoche?

-A la medianoche será mi bella amiga- Lía rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Nos vemos Mikey.

-Nos vemos Lía.

* * *

Mikey hizo lo mismo que a noche en que conoció a Lía, salió de la guarida alrededor de las diez de la noche, Splinter se la pasaba en el dojo y los demás habían salido a patrullar.

Esa noche tampoco cenó, si podía evitaría cada momento con Donnie y Raph.

La noche era casi igual, a excepción de que estaba algo nublado y la luna brillaba a traves de las nubes.

Cuando llegó al lugar Lía ya estaba allí estaba sentada cerca del lago estaba vestida con jeans camiseta negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo, estaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz en su mano, su cabello rojo flotaba por la brisa a su lado había una pequeña mochila cubierta por una campera negra. Sacó su teléfono y puso la cámara.

-Sonríe.

* * *

Lía amaba la luna llena, la sensación arrasadora en las venas.

Una vez que sus responsabilidades estuvieron ya hechas fue al lugar de encuentro y sacó su cuaderno y su lápiz de la pequeña mochila que tenía a su lado y la cubrió con su sudadera.

Comenzó a dibujar el paisaje, era algo que la calmaba y la distraía mientras llegaba Mikey.

Ella lo escuchó incluso antes de que se acercara y también percibió su olor. Las ventajas de tener sentidos más potentes.

Estaba por hablar cuando Mikey dijo.

-Sonríe.

Lía se dio vuelta y fue sorprendida por Mikey sosteniendo una especie de celular apuntándola a ella con una sonrisa traviesa y satisfactoria en su rostro.

-Mikey ¿Qué haces?- preguntó riendo sin poder evitarlo, Mikey mantuvo la cámara y volvió a sacar otra foto y luego bajó la cámara.

-Cuando llamaste en la mañana me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna foto para ti en mi t-phone- respondió sonriente- Mira ¡Has salido perfecta!

Le mostró la foto, no estaba mal su cabello rojo flotaba por la brisa y la sonrisa le cambiaba la cara, parecía más de su edad.

No pudo evitar reír más fuerte.


	5. Una historia

-Oh es bastante buena- dijo Lía sonriente- creo que serías muy bueno como fotógrafo.

Mikey rio, y observó la foto, Lía estaba hermosa, su cabello rojo flotaba y la sonrisa hacia que su rostro más dulce, despreocupado.

Movió su dedo rápidamente por la pantalla y luego sonrió.

-Listo ahora cada que me llames podré verte en la pantalla- dijo orgulloso y guardó su t-phone- Bien soy todo oídos.

Lía rio, tenía una risa hermosa, hacía que todo el rostro le cambiara.

-Sé que sonará extraño pero he pasado por un día tan estresante que solo quiero pasar el rato con un amigo.

-JAJAJA- no pudo evitar reir- bueno gracias Li….yo también necesitaba ver a alguien.

El estómago de Mikey gruñó.

-Vaya eso sonó como un león- observó Lía, tomó su mochila y le lanzó a Mikey una bolsa de papas-No es la mejor cena pero es lo que tengo.

-Como esto es de sorpresa me basta- replicó Mikey sonriente y abrió la bolsa y la dejó en el suelo, ambos comenzaron a comer.

-Oye Mikey….- Mikey se volteo a ver a su amiga-¿No cenaste?

Mikey sonrió de forma triste y nostálgica.

-No la verdad no pero si soy sincero he estado evitando cenar con mis hermanos.

-No te sientas forzado a contarme si no quieres- intervino Lía dándole una sonrisa amable.

Gracias por ayudarme- agradeció Mikey y miró el cielo, había algunas nubes-¿Te sabes alguna historia?

-Claro, sé bastantes ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Lía pudiera decir algo más Mikey se recostó en su regazo, moviendo la bolsa de papas, pudo sentir el peculiar olor de la piel de su amiga y el olor a noche en su ropa. Lía lo miró, tomada por sorpresa.

-Li me harías un gran favor si me permitieras dormir un poco aquí- explico Mikey mirándola- No he tenido un buen sueño en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Lia miró a Mikey.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y dirigió su mirada hacia los celestes ojos de Mikey.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres que cuente?

-Cualquiera.

Lía lo pensó bien antes de comenzar.

 _-Hace miles de años, los humanos comenzaron a poblar el mundo, trajeron consigo vida y creación, pero también la destrucción y el dolor._

 _Los animales se vieron obligados a refugiarse de los humanos, se ocultaron en los bosques, los desiertos y las selvas. Los humanos encontraron a varios de ellos y los usaron._

Miró a Mikey, tenía los ojos fijos en ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y fijó su mirada en las estrellas.

 _-Había una joven, humilde, llamada Amalia, la niña era buena y no disfrutaba de ver como su propia especie maltrataba y causaba sufrimiento a aquellas especies que se suponían eran las que debían proteger._

 _Toda su familia pensaba igual que ella ¿Por qué lastimaban sin razón? Entendían que había que comer, necesitaban ropa para usar, eso lo entendían pero ¿por qué tanta crueldad?_

 _Una noche nublada, donde ni las estrellas ni la luna brillaban toda la familia incluso la propia Amalia fueron a una cabaña pequeña en el bosque cuando su casa se les fue arrebatada por no pagar al rey._

 _La cabaña era pequeña, su padre y sus tres hermanos estaban ocupados con la cabaña, nadie le prestaba atención ninguno se preocupaba si ella estaba bien._

 _Amalia escuchó un ruido fuera de la cabaña, un grito de ayuda, se lo dijo a su padre pero él le contestó._

 _-Ha de ser tu imaginación mi pequeña ahora por favor vete debo de terminar esto- Amalia asintió y fue a decirle a sus hermanos mayores._

 _-Vete a dormir Amalia-le dijo el mayor._

 _Amelia se alejó de su familia, sin que nadie la escuchara salió de la cabaña. Estaba segura de lo que había oído._

Lía miró a Mikey, sus ojos estaban comenzando a caer.

 _-La pequeña se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo el sonido de ayuda. Caminó por el bosque hasta que encontró de dónde provenía el sonido. Allí encontró a un lobo atrapado por la trampa del hombre. La pequeña, sigilosa, fue hacia el animal atrapado._

 _Al acercarse el lobo gruño asustado de ella, Amalia se arrodillo ante el lobo y acaricio su rostro._

 _-No te preocupes no he venido a hacerte daño- susurró ella._

 _El lobo dejó de gruñir y moverse, dejando que Amalia lo liberase. A pesar de ser pequeña, la niña usó su fuerza para liberar al lobo._

 _-Gracias por liberarme pequeña- dijo la voz del lobo, Amalia se sorprendió, puesto que esa voz no la había oído con sus oídos, la había oído en su mente._

 _-No es nada señor- replico Amalia-No me gusta cuando los lastiman sin razón._

 _-Esto es extraño ningún humano ha podido nunca entendernos- dijo el lobo-dime pequeña ¿Dónde está tu familia?_

 _-Vivimos en la cabaña al pie del rio. Nos han quitado la casa porque no hemos tenido con que pagarla._

 _Fue en ese momento en que se escucharon gritos, Amalia miró al lobo._

 _-Tenemos que escondernos- susurró Amalia y con la fuerza de haber cargado cosas pesadas toda su vida cargó al lobo y lo ocultó en el tronco vacío de un árbol._

 _-Por favor descansa aquí y recupérate. Mañana te traeré algo de comida._

-Muchas gracias pequeña niña.

 _Amalia asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia la cabaña, nadie de su familia notó su ausencia lo cual Amalia agradeció._

 _Por siete días y siete noches, la chica cuido del lobo, curó sus heridas. La octava noche Amalia esperó a la noche, ya que ella sentía mucha más protección bajo su manto._

 _-La herida ya está sanada- dijo Amalia removiendo la venda de la pata del lobo-Ahora podrás volver con tu familia señor._

 _-Ven conmigo pequeña Amalia hay algo que debo mostrarte- dijo el lobo. Amalia asintió, su amistad con el lobo estaba más que clara, ella lo siguió hasta un rio, la luna llena estaba por llegar a su punto máximo. Amalia siguió al lobo hasta el pie del rio._

 _-Joven y bondadosa Amalia has arriesgado tu vida por salvarme, has demostrado que te importa el bosque y sus habitantes. Si entras en este rio la luna te recompensará y te convertirás en su guardiana._

 _Amalia lo pensó luego respondió._

 _-Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando yo muera? ¿Quién evitará que los míos invadan tus tierras?-Amalia dio un paso al lago-Si la luna puede convertirme en guardiana de este bosque…Entonces en esta noche en mi decimosexto cumpleaños que transforme a quienes lo merecen y sean fieles a los bosques y sus habitantes._

 _El lobo sonrió la luna brilló y el agua brillo en un color plata, Amalia se metió al rio. El agua la cubrió como si por su cuerpo estuviese amarrado por hilos de plata._

 _Desde esa noche Amalia se convirtió en la guardiana del bosque, de día era una humana de noche protectora del bosque._

Lía miró a Mikey, este estaba dormido. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, miró al cielo. La luna no brillaba como la noche anterior pero brillara o no ella sentía su fuerza en su sangre, su voz silenciosa.

* * *

 ** _Hola….Si perdón por estar desaparecida pero de nuevo estoy con exámenes. Creo que inventaron los examen a modo de tortura pero bueno aviso que hasta que no termine con los exámenes voy a estar algo desconectada así que Perdón. No se olviden de comentar =D_**

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado el cap siento si tardó mucho. Cuídense y Bsos**_


	6. Canta para mi

Lía dejó que Mikey descansara un poco, apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos, ella se recostó contra el tronco.

Los ruidos de la noche fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que hizo que todos los instintos de Lía afloraran. Sus ojos se dilataron, su respiración se agitó. Su cuerpo respondía a una llamada de sus instintos.

No había tiempo que perder. ¡Debía irse pronto!

-Mikey- lo llamó agitándolo por los hombros-Despierta Mikey

* * *

-Mikey- escuchó que lo llamaban-Despierta Mikey.

Mikey abrió los ojos, se encontró con Lía mirándolo. Algo andaba mal. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, su respiración era agitada. Se despertó por completo. Se incorporó de un salto.

-¿Lía? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mirando a su amiga, estaba demasiado agitada, algo malo estaba sucediéndole.

-No hay tiempo- respondió ella, se levantó rápidamente y se puso su chaqueta. Metió sus cosas menos la bolsa de papas en la mochila y la cerró-Tengo que irme, es urgente.

-¡¿Lía?!- la llamó tomándola de la muñeca

Un aullido, demasiado fuerte como para ser de un perro que anduviera cerca sonó en la oscuridad. Lía cerró los ojos y apretó las manos, como tratando de controlarse. Luego de que su respiración se calmara, se volvió hacía Mikey.

-Lo siento tengo que irme- repitió, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Mikey- Escúchame no puedo explicarme ahora, debo irme. Vete a casa y no salgas durante el resto de la noche ¿Entiendes? Te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

Mikey vaciló, pero la fiereza en los ojos de Lía sobre la seguridad de Mikey le dio a entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Bien pero júralo. Júrame que me llamaras y que serás cuidadosa.

No podía perderla a ella.

Lía sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo juro- Se separaron- Ahora vete.

Mikey corrió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Lía corrió por el parque, el corazón le bombeaba en el pecho.

Corrió por Central Park, siguió el olor del recién nacido, escuchó sus rugidos. Cuando por fin llegó al lugar, vio al iniciado transformado. Un lobo de color castaño, gruñendo asustando.

Lía saltó del árbol en el que estaba. Por suerte no había nadie en esa parte del parque. Cayó detrás del iniciado.

-¡Oye!-exclamó, el lobo de dio vuelta. Gruñó amenazante-Cálmate todo está bien.

 _-¿Qué diablos me paso?-_ exclamó el chico _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy un monstruo?_

-Todo está bien- repitió calmante-Es algo normal y no, no eres un monstruo. Lo que te ocurre es completamente normal.

 _-¡¿Normal?! ¡Soy un maldito lobo de un metro!-_ exclamó el chico temblando. Su respiración era demasiado agitada.

-Cálmate. Concéntrate en respirar- Se acercó despacio, alzando una mano, lentamente la puso en la frente del chico-Concéntrate en mis ojos y cálmate. Tienes que calmarte.

El chico tenía los ojos del color ámbar, apoyó su frente en la del chico y lo miro calmada. Pasaron minutos hasta que la respiración del chico se calmó y su cuerpo volvió a su forma humana. Era un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca.

Cayó de rodillas, Lía lo sostuvo, no llevaba nada que le cubriera el pecho y sus pantalones estaban sucios y desgarrados. Lía le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Mejor?

-Si gracias-respondió-Gracias me llamo Aiden

-Lía-Llamó una voz, sonrió tranquila y se levantó, miró hacía un costado y vio a Nick yendo hacia ellos. El chico gruñó-No te preocupes, es mi amigo. No es malo.

-¿Estás bien Lía? ¿Estás herida?-preguntó Nick acercándose a Lía pero dejó espacio entre Aiden y él.

-Si lo he controlado- respondió ella, se volvió hacía Aiden y le tendió la mano. Vacilante Aiden tomó su mano y se levantó, era un poco más alto que ella, estaba algo marcado en el abdomen-Aiden él es Nick un buen amigo mío. Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Es peligroso, puede que Lía haya controlado tu estado pero la luna sigue alzada por lo que sigue habiendo un riesgo de que te descontroles- respondió Nick, Aiden lo miró como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Lía miró a Nick enfadada.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó, apretando cariñosamente su mano. Eso pareció volverlo a la tranquilidad-No dejaremos que pase.

-Tenemos que irnos- Nick miró a Aiden-¿Puedes andar?

* * *

Mikey se quedó con la mirada en el techo.

Intentó dormir pero simplemente no podía, no dejaba de pensar en Lía, en sus ojos y la ferocidad en ellos, como una loba protegiendo a sus crías. La única persona que lo había mirada de manera similar había sido Leo.

Ni bien escuchó el sonido del T-phone y vio la imagen de Lía en la pantalla no tardó en responder.

-Hola Mikey.

-Hola Lía ¿Todo está bien ahora? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó sonando demasiado preocupado. Escuchó una pequeña risa de Lía.

-Si ahora si- respondió ella- Siento el haberte preocupado Mikey.

-Bueno sé que tuviste tus razones ¿Cierto?

-Si las tuve pero….

-Entonces eso es suficiente para mí- la interrumpió- mañana nos volvemos a ver pero ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?

-Claro me encantaría. Así podré reivindicarme- respondió ella-¿Cuál es el favor?

* * *

Lía escuchó la risa de Mikey por la línea.

-Has algo con lo que pueda dormir- pidió. Lía rio, ya había llegado a casa y estaba encerrada en su habitación. Eso le dio una idea.

-¿Te gustaría…Una canción de cuna?

-Claro. Asómbrame con tus hermosos cantos de sirena.

Lía rio y escuchó a Mikey a acomodarse.

-¿Listo?

-Canta para mi hermosa sirena.

* * *

Lía rio y comenzó a cantar.

I'm still in the night

I fell how the shadow that are around me.

Trying to broke me

Then you hold my hand

You catch my fall

You stop my tears

You are my voice.

Lía miró hacia la ventana. Una brisa refrescante le legó a la cara.

My angel, my angel of shadows

You are my everthing

your light up me

Like the stars in the night

Gave me a reason to continue

even if we are separate

We still together

Let's go to see the moon shine in the dark

Tonight the moon sing

And we are gonna to follow her

My angel of shadow

Cuando terminó escuchó un largo bostezo de Mikey.

-Eso ha sido hermoso sirenita- susurró y Lía reprimió un repentino bostezo-Pero ya es hora de que ambos nos demos un descanzo.

Lía rio despacio.

-Buenas noches Mikey.

-Buenas noches Lía.

Lía colgó y se recostó antes de que se durmiera sentada


	7. Hasta aquí

Durante las siguientes semanas Mikey y Lía se encontraron siempre a la misma ahora en su lugar secreto.

Luego de aquel incidente Mikey le aseguró a Lía que no tenía que explicarse si no quería o si no podía.

-No me has presionado en absoluto para hablar sobre lo que me molesta- había dicho-Siempre y cuando no te hiera claro.

Lía rio.

-Gracias Mikey- respondió ella y le dio un trozo de papel- Tengo varías cosas que podrían gustarte además de que si alguna vez necesitas verme.

Esa era la dirección de Lía. Una vez llegó a la guarida se memorizó y con ella se memorizo la letra de Lía.

Aunque las cosas no estaban nada bien con sus hermanos, una semana atrás había sido el día de la mutación. No había sido nada bueno.

Ahora siempre llevaba consigo la nota de Lía al igual que su teléfono.

Esa noche era importante, Splinter le había dicho que acompañara a sus hermanos en la patrulla, dando instrucciones de que si herían a Mikey o desobedecían a Leo habría graves consecuencias.

La noche estaba algo nublada pero la luna llena aún brillaba en el cielo.

-En verdad por qué Splinter nos obliga a esto- dijo Rafael- No quiero tener que estar con él.

-Raph para- le advirtió Leo

-Pienso lo mismo Leo- se unió Donnie- No es más que un traidor.

-Ya se los he dicho. Nunca dije nada- replico Mikey sintiéndose extrañamente mareado.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que nos encontraron?- inquirió Raph.

-No lo sé.

Donnie negó con la cabeza.

-Ojala no hubieras vuelto.

Eso era todo, aquellas palabras rompieron la línea. Fueron la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-Esto es todo. Hasta aquí- dijo-¿Qué carajo vas a saber Donatello? ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo repita?

Sus tres hermanos lo miraron estupefactos.

-Pero no es como si pudiera cambiarlo, a pesar de que es lo que más deseo no puedo hacerlo- exclamó-¿QUÉ MIERDA VAN A ENTENDER? A ninguno de ustedes los torturaron, ninguno de ustedes puede entender lo que se siente.

-Mikey….

-Ya llegue a mi límite, créanme o no, hagan lo que se les dé la regalada gana ¡ME LARGO!- exclamó, se dio vuelta y no los miró. Se negó a llorar frente a ellos.

-Mikey espera….

-Hasta aquí llegue Leo- lo interrumpió- Ya no puedo. No lo entienden. Hasta nunca hermanos.

Corrió lejos.

No miró atrás.

* * *

Mikey corrió a lo que le dio el cuerpo, simplemente se alejó. Siempre hay un límite que no se debía cruzar.

Pero él había llegado al suyo, así como lo había hecho la noche en que conoció a Lía corrió. Corrió alejándose de todo.

Ni siquiera se había detenido al escuchar los desesperados gritos de Leo llamándolo, solo corrió y se alejó. Cuando por fin supo que estaba lejos de sus hermanos se detuvo a respirar. Se sentía igual que la noche que conoció a Lía, cansado, vacío y aturdido.

Se sentía mareado, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, podía sentir sus latidos en sus oídos, como si estuviera en el agua.

Nunca vio el puño que le dio en la cara y lo arrojó al suelo de la azotea.

-Bueno nos vemos de nuevo tortuga….

* * *

Lía estaba haciendo su patrulla solitaria, era algo que siempre hacía, incluso en casa. Siempre era bueno si se encontraba con algún cachorro asustado.

Las azoteas de los edificios no le suponían un problema, ella se había criado en un lugar casi igual. Las alturas no eran un problema.

Fue entonces que sintió en el aire el olor del cambio de un iniciado pero también algo más, el olor de Mikey.

-¿Será posible?- se preguntó, mientras corría hacia el lugar. Fue entonces que lo vio.

Un ¿lobo humanoide? Este estaba frente a Mikey. Este estaba agazapado en el suelo, parecía exhausto, no miraba más que el suelo y parecía tener problemas para respirar.

-Mierda-pensó Lía, saltó hacia la azotea que estaba más baja que en la que estaba. Cayó entre Mikey y el mutante.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Soy alguien-fue la respuesta de Lía-Apártate y vete por las buenas.

El hombre rio.

-Lo lamento pero voy a llevármelo. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe niña.

-No lo permitiré- alzó un brazo para proteger a Mikey- Vete ahora o vas a pasarlo en verdad muy mal.

El hombre rio y trató de atacarla rápidamente para tomarla por sorpresa pero Lía era más ágil y rápida se movió más rápido que él.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo dar una vuelta en el aire antes de caer con bastante fuerza. Lía se paró a su lado.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad puesto que pareces no entender- se acercó un poco más a él, la mano del hombre estaba al lado de su pie- Largo.

Dio un fuerte pisotón en la mano del hombre quien aulló de dolor. Lía retrocedió poniéndose frente a Mikey para protegerlo de ser necesario, el hombre se levantó tembloroso, la miró y Lía dio un paso al frente pero al instante el hombre retrocedió y salió huyendo.

Lía se dio vuelta para ver a Mikey.

* * *

 **Mikey P.O.V**

No sé qué estaba pasando, alguien me había golpeado pero ese golpe hizo que sintiera como si mi cuerpo se fuese a partir en dos.

Estaba temblando horriblemente, por un momento pensé que estaba convulsionando. Todo mi cuerpo dolía mucho, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho cuando Destructor me torturó. Cerré los ojos deseando que parara.

No era consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, solo sentía dolor hasta que poco a poco fue pasando.

Abrí los ojos, unos segundos luego de que todo fuese borroso vi todo con mayor claridad, todo era distinto. Más amplificado.

-¿Qué diablos…- pregunte, quise llevarme una mano a la cabeza pero fue que me di cuenta de que ya no tenía manos, tenía garras, patas y ¡¿PELAJE?! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Estaba asustado y comencé a temblar. De mi garganta salió un gruñido.

-Mikey- dijo una voz. Temblando y asustado alcé la vista. Vi a Lía, llevaba una cazadora de cuero, el cabello suelto y alzado por el viento y unas zapatillas.

Nunca me sentí tan aliviado de verla a ella.

-Mikey- repitió y se acercó despacio- Está bien Mikey

Retrocedí, no podía hablar, solo salían gruñidos. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi mente.

-No te acerques Lía…No. Te haré daño.

-Está bien Mikey- repitió ella- No me lastimarás lo sé calma. Confío en ti.

-¿Puedes entenderme?-pensé.

-Si puedo entenderte- respondió y se arrodillo ante mí-Respira Mikey concéntrate en mí. Todo va bien.

Hice lo que me decía y aunque logró calmarme bastante, yo no podía parar de llorar. Lía acarició mi cabeza y ¿Orejas? Pero fue bastante calmante.

No supe cuánto había pasado pero descansé la cabeza en el regazo de Lía, que siguió acariciando mi cabeza y tarareaba. Sentí que poco volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Estas mejor Mikey?-susurró

-Si mucho.

 **Fin del P.O.V.**

* * *

Mikey se levantó hasta quedar sentado, los ojos azul eléctrico de Lía estaban cargados de cariño y preocupación.

-Mikey siento decirte esto pero tienes que acompañarme.

-Li ¿Qué pasó?

-Te has transformado-respondió- Te lo explico luego no es seguro aquí.

Mikey asintió. Lía lo ayudó a levantarse, no parecía tener problemas para sostenerlo.

-¿Puedes conmigo?-preguntó mirando a Lía. Esta sonrió.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento Mikey.

* * *

Con Lía sosteniéndolo Mikey y ella fueron hasta un restaurante chino llamado Moon Loups.

Durante todo el trayecto Mikey se sintió extrañamente mareado, Lía era lo único que lo mantenía de pie. Sentía las piernas como gelatina

-¿Li que hacemos aquí?- susurró mientras entraban. Lía lo dejó un segundo y cerró la puerta tras ellos con llave. Una vez que cerró la puerta Mikey se sintió mejor.

Mucho mejor.

Fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y todo dejó de darle vueltas. Miró a Lía mientras serpenteaba por las mesas hasta él.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Si bastante.

-Ven te sentirás mejor cuando entremos.

La siguió hasta la parte trasera hasta que abrió una puerta oculta. El lugar cambiaba a una vieja estación de policía, ni bien la puerta se cerró, todo cambio.

Mikey sintió como si todos sus males se hubiesen desvanecido. Lo único que quedaba era el cansancio.

-Bueno aquí se puede hablar mucho mejor- comentó mientras se separaba de Lía.

-Por aquí Mikey, te llevaré con la persona que te pondrá en situación.

* * *

 _ **Buenas….Si sé qué hace mucho no subo capitulo alguno pero estoy teniendo varios problemas…como sea espero subir otros capítulos de las series en las cuales estoy atrasada…. Por favor ténganme paciencia.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado cuídense y Bsos.**_


	8. Explicaciones

Lía lo guío hasta un despacho, había algunos archiveros en las esquinas, un sofá y un escritorio.

En el escritorio estaba sentada una mujer de unos cuarenta años estaba sentada en él, a su lado había un hombre de unos treinta años con pelo blanco y ojos rojos.

La mujer tenía cabello rojo, había algo en ella que le recordaba a Abril.

-Abuela Nick he traído al iniciado- dijo Lía mirando a la mujer.

Ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados pero luego sonrieron.

Lía apretó su mano cariñosamente y asintió.

-Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero llámeme Mikey.

-Muy bien- dijo la mujer-Nicolas por favor ve a revisar a los nuevos.

El hombre, Nicolas, asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Le has explicado algo Lía?

-No lo he traído para que le expliques bien- Lía lo miró- Mikey ella es mi abuela Nicole.

-Veo que ya lo conocías desde antes Lía- dijo Nicole divertida.

-Si Mikey es un amigo- Mikey le sonrió-¿Necesitas que me vaya?

-Eso sería lo ideal.

-¿Mikey? Tú decides. Quieres que me quede o me vaya.

Mikey la miró, parecía que tenía cosas que hacer pero estaba dispuesta a quedarse si la necesitaba lentamente sonrió.

-Está bien Li puedes irte-Nicole sonrió- Estaré bien.

Lía asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir.

* * *

Lía salió a reunirse con Nick.

-¿Charla rápida?

-Ella dijo que era mejor que no estuviera y Mikey dijo que estaba bien- respondió con un gesto de mano-Vamos quiero ver como se encuentran los iniciados.

* * *

-Gracias por decir eso- dijo Nicole luego de unos minutos de silencio- Lía es muy leal puede llegar a dejar sus obligaciones por alguien que le importa.

-Lo sé….-Mikey inspiró hondo- ¿Podría explicarme lo que sucedió?

-Lía me ha contado como ha sucedido todo- Nicole sonrió- Por favor siéntate.

Obedeció, Nicole le dio la espalda. Mikey la miró a pesar que tenía el cabello rojo no era igual al de Lía, no había nada en ella que se pareciera a su amiga, pero no podía dejar de pensar que se parecía mucho a Abril.

-Ten- dijo Nicole sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Chocolate caliente ayuda a calmarse.

Mikey tomó la taza humeante y Nicole se sentó a su lado. Le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Estaba delicioso.

-Está delicioso.

-Gracias una receta de familia- Nicole dejó la taza en su regazo-Bien debo explicarme. ¿Dime Mikey que fue lo que te sucedió?

Era una pregunta trampa ella ya lo sabía.

-Ya lo sabe. Me transformé en una especie de lobo. Lía me salvó de…

Se mordió la lengua. No sabía si era buena idea que ella supiera sobre Dogpound.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que te atacó?

-Si descubrirá que tengo algunas "personas" que no me aprecian demasiado.

Nicole asintió.

-Ya veo no te preocupes puedes decirme sobre ellos luego- Bebió un poco de su bebida- Lo que te ocurrió no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, es completamente normal.

-No entiendo.

Nicole rio.

-Todos los que nos encontramos aquí somos conocidos como lobos y no, no somos "hombres lobos" somos lobos, poseemos la sangre de los lobos en nuestras venas. Un nombre adecuado para nosotros sería sangre de lobo u hijos de la luna. Nuestros orígenes se remontan a miles de años. Lía me explico que te contó una parte de la historia de nuestros orígenes.

Mikey recordó aquella historia, la niña y el lobo.

-¿Quiere decir que la primer lobo fue una chica llamada Amalia?

Nicole volvió a reír

-La historia que Lía te contó es una versión algo adaptada por así decirlo pero casi. Nuestros orígenes son misteriosos pero lo que si sabemos que la luna es la responsable de alguna forma.

-Pero no comprendo…¿Por qué me he convertido en lobo?

-Como he dicho la luna tiene un gran efecto en nosotros y si mal no recuerdo Lía contó una parte de ello en la historia que te contó ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Mikey tardó una milésima de segundo en recordarlo, asintió.

-Para nosotros el tiempo transcurre en un modo muy distinto al de los humanos. Cada dos años por estas épocas, muchas personas a partir de los dieciséis años pueden ser "Convocados" por así decirlo. Tú has sido uno de ellos esta noche Miguel Ángel.

-Entonces ustedes….Nosotros somos sangre de lobos pero ¿Qué es este lugar?

Nicole sonrió, parecía ¿Orgullosa?

-Verás Mikey los lobos existimos desde hace miles de años y estamos por todo el mundo. Como lobos nosotros nos dividimos en manadas esta es una de nuestras cedes.

-Es…pintoresca- opinó- Si no me equivoco esta era una estación de policía.

-Si en efecto lo era- respondió mientras Mikey tomaba su bebida- las manadas son subdivisiones de los clanes. Muchos clanes tienen manadas en las ciudades. Nosotros somos uno de ellos, yo soy la líder del clan.

Mikey se la quedó mirando asombrado.

-Si sé que es algo que te parecerá extraño por lo que aquí va otro dato sobre nosotros. Una vez que llegues a tu edad culmine tu cuerpo envejecerá lentamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento me explicaré de otro modo. Una vez que tu cuerpo haya alcanzado su edad adulta es decir cuando dejes de crecer tu cuerpo envejecerá lentamente.

Mikey se quedó mudo, era demasiado para procesar.

-Mikey ahora que sabes lo que eres debo de advertirte algo- Mikey la miró- Si lo deseas puedes ser parte de nuestro clan pero deberás venir con nosotros por unos meses. Como creo que ya lo has experimentado, la ciudad causa efectos en los iniciados, esto es debido a la enorme cantidad aparatos eléctricos que hay. Incluso las manadas de ciudad por muy pequeñas que sean, tienen lugares especializados para los iniciados.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos.

-Si…si decidiera quedarme aquí…¿Podrían ayudarme a controlar todo esto?

-Por supuesto.

-y…¿Podrían darme un lugar donde quedarme? Ya…Ya no tengo donde ir.

-Déjame ser la primera en decirte esto. La fuerza del lobo es la manada y la fuerza de la manada el lobo es- Nicole le sonrió- considérate parte de nuestra familia.

Mikey sonrió.

-Gracias. Me quedaré- pensó un momento-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Por el momento te quedarás aquí- Nicole bebió de la taza- Sé que no es lo más cómodo del mundo…pero es el mejor lugar para que los efectos de los que te hablé antes no sucedan.

-Usted ha mencionado que todos los clanes tienen un lugar donde ir, ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está el de esta manada?

-Por favor no me digas de usted- pidió Nicole- Puesto que Lía es tu amiga puedes llamarme abuela porque deseo poder convertirme en una para ti.

-Perdón…Dime…abuela ¿Existen clanes ocultos?

-Si los hay muchos viven ocultos en los bosques y montañas, lugares al que los humanos no pueden acceder. Nosotros somos un clan más salvaje, tenemos una manada aquí pero varios de los miembros como Lía o como yo vivimos en nuestra ciudad.

Mikey asintió, de pronto Nicole se echó a reír.

-Ehh ¿Dije algo divertido?

-No…no es solo….te pareces mucho a Lía-Nicole le sonrió no me hagas mucho caso.

Mikey rió también, pensando en cosas absurdas.

-Ven debes de estar muy cansado- Nicole se levantó y dejó las tazas en el escritorio- No tenemos una habitación de lujo pero podrás dormir tranquilo.

Nicole y Mikey salieron del despacho, había pocas personas en la central, Nicole le explico que este lugar servía tanto como central para iniciados y hogar para los integrantes de la manada que supuestamente había varías habitaciones en otro lado del edificio.

Llegaron hasta una sala repleta de celdas, algunas tenían las puertas abiertas y otras cerradas, en ese momento Lía estaba saliendo de una de las celdas, a su lado estaba el mismo hombre de antes.

Se la veía cansada y demasiado madura para su edad, ya no tenía la cazadora de antes solo tenía una remera de mangas cortas de camuflaje. Estaba hablando con el chico cuando se dieron cuenta de que su presencia.

-Veo que ya han hablado- comentó Lía cuando llegaron a ellos.

-Mikey este es Nicolas, el líder de esta manada- lo presentó Nicole

-Buenas Mikey llámame Nick.

-Hola Nick- saludó.

-¿Vienes a descansar?-preguntó Nick.

-Si ¿Está todo listo?-respondió Nicole

-Casi falta una almohada. Voy a ir a buscarla- anunció Nick. Nicole miró a Lía.

-Bien creo que lo dejo en tus manos Lía-anunció mirándola-Me iré a descansar Buenas noches nietos míos.

* * *

Una vez que Nicole se fue se quedó solo con Lía.

-Ven te mostraré donde puedes dormir.

Lo guio por las celdas, había algunas con llenas con camas y baño. En total había ocho personas cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Lía lo llevó a una celda, tenía un baño pequeño y una cama que parecía cómoda, aunque no era muy grande.

-Si sé que no es una mansión pero es lo que tenemos- explicó Lía mientras Mikey entraba en la celda.

-¿Cómo es que no ocurre nada?-preguntó asombrado.

-Las paredes fueron reforzadas con otra capa de pared y también hay varios hechizos de protección para evitar…-Lía se detuvo y rio- ¿Demasiado no?

-Demasiado- respondió Mikey riendo- Gracias…Li.

Mikey se sentó en la cama, Lía se sentó sobre una mesa que había allí. De repente Lía parecía algo más joven pero a la vez más sabia.

-Mikey yo…

-Lía yo…

Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta de que había hablado al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron en el momento exacto en el que Nick volvió con la almohada.

-Veo que ya te han instalado- Dijo mientras entraba en la celda y le dejaba la almohada en a su lado- Bueno mañana ya será otro día, Lía Nicole dijo que sería mejor si te quedas. Descansa Mikey y bienvenido a la manada.

* * *

Splinter entró en la habitación de Mikey.

Era como si lo hubiese perdido por segunda vez, pero esta vez él solo se había ido.

Leo había regresado luego de Donnie y Raph, solo para decirles que no había podido encontrar a Mikey solo su t-phone destruido.

Splinter estaba terriblemente preocupado no saber de Mikey, en las condiciones que estaba era doloroso, pero una voz en su interior le decía que él estaba bien.

Y deseo, con toda su alma, que así fuese.


	9. El primer día

-Mikey quería decirte; Perdón.

Mikey la miró asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por no haberte dicho la verdad cuando nos vimos luego de que tuviera que irme.

Mikey la miró. Estaba sentada sobre la mesa, parecía una chica de dieciséis años. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado.

-Li…tranquila lo entiendo. No podías decírmelo.

-Bueno….pensé que…

-Oye tu no me presionas para que te diga lo que me sucede y yo no te presioné así que no hay problema- la interrumpió. Lía rio suavemente.

-Bueno….Te dejo descansar voy a hablar con la abuela. Si quieres puedes cerrar la puerta.

-Pero ¿No me quedo encerrado?

-Solo si alguien cierra la puerta con llave- Lía fue hacía la puerta la cerró y abrió- Unas últimas cosas ese botón que tiene la cama es una alarma apriétala si alguno de los otros lobos te molestan, no quiero preocuparte pero algunos hacen bromas de muy mal gusto. Si lo tocas la puerta se cierra sola, si ves a una chica llamada Isabel no te preocupes es la segunda al mando. Por favor no salgas a no ser que sea de suma importancia es más por seguridad que otra cosa.

Mikey asintió su amiga se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Una vez estuvo solo decidió cerrar la puerta, solo por si acaso.

* * *

Lía fue a encontrarse con su abuela a la salida de las habitaciones.

-Veo que ya te has despedido de tu amigo- dijo su abuela con los brazos cruzados.

-Le aconsejé y hablamos menos de cinco minutos.

-Lía como tú has sido la primera de la manada que conoce, creo que sería lo mejor…

-Para- la detuvo-Mikey debe ser tratado como cualquier otro iniciado y sé a dónde vas abuela y él es solo mi amigo.

Nicole sonrío.

-Bueno supongo que Mikey es muy fácil de querer- Nicole le alborotó el cabello-Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar a una de las habitaciones, es tarde y no creo que Camille le importe.

-Si solo supieras-pensó Lía pero no lo dijo, solo sonrío- Buenas noches abuela.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Mikey no despertó con el sonido de las puertas abriéndose o con las voces en el pasillo. Se despertó con Nick sacudiéndolo.

El chico le dijo que ya era hora de empezar el día y le dejó ropa en la mesa. Mikey se levantó y fue al baño. Ponerse ropa era algo nuevo, extraño, pero le gustó la combinación, una remera con mangas cortas negra, un jean y unas zapatillas azules.

Salió de la celda/habitación y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar.

-Hola- saludo cordial mientras se acercaba a él, él chico parecía nervioso.

-H…Hola ¿Tu eres un iniciado también verdad?-preguntó inseguro.

-Si mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero llámame Mikey.

-Aiden.

Ambos chicos estrecharon las manos y sonrieron.

-¿Dónde nos llevan?-preguntó Aiden mientras seguían al grupo-¿En verdad eres una tortuga?

-No lo sé y si- respondió Mikey a las preguntas, rio un poco ante la curiosidad de Aiden.

-Solo espero que nos den de comer muero de hambre.

Mikey rio fuerte esta vez, aunque entre el parloteo del grupo no importó.

-Somos dos.

Los guiaron a un pequeño comedor, como eran ocho personas sobraron otros tres de cada lado. Mikey se sentó al lado de Aiden

Dos chicos de menos de veintidós años aparecieron y se pusieron enfrente de la cabecera.

-Bueno nosotros somos Kevin y Johnny y les damos la bienvenida a nuestra manada, como ustedes deben saber este mismo viernes, en dos días, serán trasladados a nuestro villa en el bosque.

Algo sobre ese chico no le gustaba en absoluto a Mikey.

-Por eso durante los próximos dos días serán instruidos sobre las normativas de la misma por lo que ahora podrán comer y relajarse un poco antes de que conozcan a nuestro líder de la manada y líder del clan.

Algo en ellos encendió las alarmas de Mikey.

-Pero antes queremos una demostración- continuó Kevin.

Kevin lazó unas esferas negras a la mesa las cuales se transformaron en una criatura extraña parecida a una serpiente gigante, todos retrocedieron, algunos asustados, otros gruñeron.

Adien gruño a la criatura, Mikey lo igualó. Ambos estaban cerca de la criatura. Eran los únicos. Los demás estaban lejos de la serpiente.

La criatura siseo y se lanzó sobre ellos. Mikey tomo una estrella y la lanzó al ojo de la serpiente. La serpiente se retorció y chocó contra la mesa pero no se detuvo. Se lanzó de nuevo hacía Mikey y Aiden.

Ambos se movieron fuera del camino. Mikey miró rápidamente a los demás. Estaban agazapados contra la pared y Kevin y Johnny miraban como si nada.

-Tenemos que cortarle la cabeza-murmuró Aiden.

-No tenemos algo lo suficientemente grande Aiden- replicó Mikey, sacó su kusarigama- tengo una idea. Yo la entretengo tu rompe su cabeza.

Aiden sonrió y asintió. Mikey atacó primero. Enredó la cadena alrededor del cuerpo de la serpiente. La cual se retorció y siseó.

Aiden estaba por atacar cuando una daga cruzó el aire y se clavó en la cabeza de la serpiente.

Mikey maldijo por lo bajo y sacó su kusarigama del cuerpo de la serpiente al momento que esta lanzó un chillido y se desintegró sin dejar rastro.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?- gritó una voz femenina que Mikey conocía bien. Se volteó a ver a Lía, sus ojos estaban iguales a los de un lobo-Jonathan y Kevin explíquense ahora.

-Oye cálmate roja solo probábamos a los nuevos- dijo despreocupado Kevin

-¿Con Shinriets?- Lía se cruzó de brazos- Háganme feliz y lárguense saben que hacer esto está prohibido. Son apenas cachorros.

Los dos chicos se largaron a reir. Lía apretó los puños y sonrió de manera atemorizante.

-¿Les causa risa? Pues ¿qué tal si les doy el doble de trabajo?- dijo la voz de Nick.

Él apareció detrás de Kevin y Johnny. A su lado estaba Nicole y una mujer que Mikey no conocía.

-Si mal no recuerdo se necesita que alguien limpie el sótano y las celdas así que ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a ocuparse de limpiar sótano?- se unió Nicole

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron con la cabeza baja de la sala. Lía se volvió hacia Nick.

-Te dije que no era buena idea.

Nick suspiró. Lía rio y le dio un pequeño golpe antes de girarse y giñarle un ojo a Mikey antes de que se fuera.

-Por favor levántense jóvenes- dijo Nick con tono tranquilo. Mikey ayudó a una chica a levantarse-Pido perdón por esto, esos dos son como niños.

-Mi nombre es Nicole O'niel yo soy la líder del clan algunos ya me conocen pero a los que no les doy la bienvenida a nuestro Clan.

Mikey se quedó helado al oír el apellido.

-Yo soy Nicolas Kimer yo soy el líder de la manada de Nueva York y ella es Isabel Nir la segunda al mando.

-Por favor tomen asiento en un momento les traerán comida- aseguró Isabel.

* * *

Tardaron diez minutos en traer la comida, en ese tiempo todos se calmaron entre ellos.

La charlas eran murmuros que se extendieron por la sala. Mikey y Aiden estaban hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer cuando Mikey escuchó un pequeño suspiro.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la chica de su derecha. La chica tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Si…Solo algo asustada- respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Mikey buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo. Se lo tendió a la chica.

-Toma lo necesitas más que yo- dijo, la chica lo miró y tomó el pañuelo con una mano temblorosa.

-Gracias- dijo después de un silencio, parecía sentirse mejor- Mi nombre es Alice.

-Mikey- respondió con una sonrisa-¿Mejor?

Alice asintió, parecía querer hablar pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Lía junto a otros tres chicos y una chica entraron con la comida.

Sirvieron todo un manjar de comidas que se les hacía agua la boca.

-Esta es una forma de pedir perdón por la estupidez de Kevin y Johnny- explico la chica al lado de Lía.

-Por favor coman- dijo uno de los chicos.

Y así lo hicieron, todos parecían haberse olvidado del susto de la serpiente y devoraron la comida.

-Dios esto está buenísimo- dijo Aiden mientras comía puré de papa.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Mikey, nunca había pensado que podría sentir tanta hambre.

* * *

Luego de comer llevaron a todo el grupo a un tour por las instalaciones. Les mostraron que la comisaría era bastante grande y recientemente había sido remodelada para tener más espacio.

-Aquí es donde recibirán la instrucción de la que se les ha dicho antes- dijo Nick mientras les mostraba un pequeño salón, había bancos y sillas y un pequeño pizarrón.

-Por el momento ninguno de ustedes está permitido a salir de la comisaría. Ya creo que sabrán el porqué.

-Pe…Pero ¿Qué pasará con nuestras familias?-preguntó una de las chicas.

-Pronto vendrán algunos de los miembros que ustedes ya conocen y les explicará cómo se llevará a cabo el proceso. Por favor siéntense.

Así lo hicieron Mikey se sentó delante de Aiden y detrás de un chico de cabello castaño.

-Hola- dijo el chico de delante- Soy Tomas pero dime Tom

-Miguel Ángel pero llámame Mikey- Mikey estrechó la mano

-¿Y tú?-preguntó mirando a Aiden.

-Aiden- respondió y Tom sonrió.

-Parece que estamos todos en el mismo bote.

Mikey estaba por decir algo pero Lía junto a tres chicos y una chica. El silencio se hizo absoluto.

-Muy bien algunos reconocen a estos jóvenes y otros no. Estos cinco chicos fueron los que los ayudaron en su primera transformación- explicó Nick.

El chico de cabello rubio fue quien habló.

-Mi nombre es Eric y ellos son Tyler, Mark, Lía y Sera.

Todos saludaron a su manera.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ustedes ahora, podríamos decir que seríamos sus consejeros- continuó Taylor- ¿Preguntas?

Una chica de cabello azul oscuro levantó la mano.

-¿Si? Dinos tu nombre cariño- dijo Sera.

-Mi nombre es Elisa y quería saber ¿Cuántos años tienen? No parecen mayores que nosotros.

-Bueno Lía, Mark, Eric y yo tenemos su misma edad pero nosotros nos criamos en la manada Tyler tiene diecisiete- respondió Sera tranquila.

Otro chico levantó la mano.

-¿Qué pasará con nuestras familias?

-Por el momento deberán romper contactos con ellas, no solo pondrían en peligro su seguridad y salud sino también la de sus familias. Luego nos dirán sus hogares de residencia y si desean que traigamos cosas de allí- respondió Lía

Tom levantó la mano.

-¿Sobre qué cosas nos enseñarán aquí?

-Por el momento les explicaremos las reglas y los límites de nuestros dominios en nuestro pueblo si quieren llamarlo de alguna manera, también sobre todo lo que irán haciendo durante su introducción al clan- respondió Tyler

-¿Qué sucederá con nosotros luego de que controlemos nuestra nueva forma?-preguntó Mikey- Han estado hablando de lo que sucedería mientras no luego.

-Luego de que terminen con su adiestramiento podrán elegir si quedarse en el pueblo o irse a algunas de las manadas del clan en otras ciudades. Si quieren pueden volver a vivir una vida entre humanos pero tendrán que acatar ciertas formas de vida para que tanto su lado humano y su lado lobuno puedan coexistir.

-Bien si ya hemos terminado con las preguntas iremos señalando a cada uno para que puedan conocerse mejor-dijo Sera.


	10. Desde ahora

Cada uno tuvo su tiempo para presentarse, muchos solo dijeron sus nombres y otros alguna que otra broma. Mikey memorizó los nombres y rostros de los demás. Pensó en las palabras de Tom y sonrío. Ahora estaban en el mismo barco.

Luego de las presentaciones, los demás chicos hicieron una introducción y hablaron sobre las características de su forma lobuna y lo podían hacer.

-¿Somos vulnerables a la plata?-preguntó Ana, una chica que estaba delante de todo.

-No esas solo son estupideces que han inventado los mundanos, eso afecta a los renegados no a nosotros- respondió Tyler

-Además sería molesto si ese fuese el caso la mayoría de nuestras armas tienen plata- bromeo Sera.

Una pequeña risa se extendió por la sala y luego volvieron a las clases.

Tyler y Lía explicaron sobre el bosque en donde se ocultaban, sus divisiones territoriales y sus peligros, explicaron que aquellas esferas negras que Johnny y Kevin habían lanzado se llamaban Shinriets y que eran una combinación de magia y tragos sin forma, según habían explicado tomaban la forma de lo que más se tenía miedo. Había dos tipos de Shinriet, los salvajes y los sellados. Los sellados eran Shinriets que eran sellados en pequeñas pelotitas negras y eran utilizados en la defensa del pueblo, los salvajes por otro lado se mantenían bien ocultos y solo los experimentados miembros del clan podían buscarlos.

Mikey se preguntó por qué habían tomado forma de serpiente si allí eran ocho personas.

Luego de unas horas el grupo fue liberado para comer.

-Mikey esto es asombroso- comentó Aiden.

-Y que lo digas ¿Se imaginan como será cuando pongamos a prueba nuestras nuevas habilidades?

-No puedo esperar- se unió Henry, los tres comenzaron a caminar a la salida cuando Eric los llamó.

-Aiden Mikey ¿Podrían quedarse un momento? Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Nos vemos chicos- saludó Henry mientras salía.

-Mikey Aiden ¿Tienen algún conocimiento en artes marciales?-preguntó Tyler

-Yo voy a un gimnasio y hago boxeo- respondió Aiden

-¿Sabes qué es esto Mikey?- preguntó Eric sosteniendo la estrella con el símbolo del clan Hamato.

-Una estrella

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-Eric- le advirtió Lía.

-Si está involucrado con algo criminal…

-No lo estoy, y mi padre me ha entrenado como un ninja- replicó Mikey tomando la estrella- Lo demás no te concierne Eric.

Eric parecía decir algo más pero Lía se interpuso entre ambos.

-Mikey Aiden pueden irse ahora luego seguiremos con la introducción- dijo antes de que Eric dijera algo.

-Vamos Mikey- pidió Aiden.

-Si vamos- dijo Mikey mientras seguía a su amigo fuera de la sala y cerraban la puerta. Mikey cerró la puerta tras él, lo que fuese a pasar sintió que era mejor dejarlo en aquella sala.

* * *

Ni bien Mikey cerró la puerta Lía se enfrentó a Eric.

-No debiste hacer eso Moore- siseo Eric

-Tú eres el que comenzó Taylor- replicó Lía, se cruzó de brazos- Parece que al fin no somos los únicos que te enfrentan.

-¡Podría ser una amenaza!

-¿Acaso has olvidado como entraste en el Clan Eric?-interrumpió Sera- Lía tiene razón no creas que puedes intimidar a todos los nuevos y lo que hiciste fue pasarse.

-Tt esperen y verán como ese chico será una amenaza.

-Para ti- replico Tyler- Si no fuera por Mikey y Aiden las cosas en el comedor se hubieran salido de control. No creas que no sabemos que fuiste tú el que les dijo a ese par de perros tuyos que hiciera ese desastre.

-No sabes con quien te metes salvaje- siseo Eric con los ojos ya transformados, Lía dio un golpe a la mesa a centímetros de donde estaba la mano de Eric.

-Creo que has olvidado quien tiene más voz aquí- replico Lía- Me estoy comenzando a hartar de ti Taylor. Deja de jugar al pequeño mafioso en la manada o te la haré difícil y si vuelves a hacer de las tuyas lo pagarás.

Los demás se unieron a ella, Lía sacó el puño del hueco que le había hecho y se puso firme. Eric retrocedió.

-Eso también es de nuestra parte Taylor- dijo Mark hablando por primera vez- No te atrevas a molestar a nuestros protegidos. Quizás estés aquí porque Nick te obliga pero no te atrevas a molestarlos, Ellos son nuestra responsabilidad y están bajo nuestro cuidado, no te busques problemas con nosotros.

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo ESO?-preguntó Aiden mientras comía.

-No lo sé, se lo preguntaré a Lía luego.

-¿Conoces a Lía?- Exclamó Henry- Por Dios.

Los tres se habían sentado en la misma mesa, había muchas personas pero el grupo estaba unido. Las chicas habían ido a buscar la comida.

-¿Sabes quién es?-preguntó Tom-Dicen que es una de las mejores del clan.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes cuatro?- preguntó Marie. Las chicas se sentaron a su lado.

-De esa chica Lía- respondió Henry.

-Ella me parece agradable- comentó Alice.

-Lo es y también divertida- replico Mikey.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Aiden asombrado.

-Si es mi amiga, la conozco desde hace meses- respondió confundido-¿Por qué?

-Ella fue la que me ayudó en mi primera transformación.

-¿De qué hablan chicos?-preguntó Alice mientras las chicas se sentaban.

-Eric nos pidió que Mikey y yo nos quedásemos un minuto para hablar- explico Aiden.

-Fue una trampa quería hablar más conmigo que con Aiden-replicó Mikey.

-No tenía idea de que existían los ninja- Mikey miró a Aiden

-¿Ninjas?- preguntó Elisa confundida.

-¿Recuerdas esa cosa que le lancé al Shinriet?

Elisa asintió

-Bueno eso es una estrella- la sacó del bolsillo- Me la dio mi padre, él me entrenó como un ninja.

-Eso es asombroso- dijo Henry

* * *

Luego de un rato de charlas para conocerse mejor, el grupo completo fue llevado otra vez a la sala. Esta vez Eric parecía abstenerse de hablar de nada más que no fuese la explicación y cuando hubo alguna que otra duda respondieron los demás.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, todo el grupo decidió ir a la celda/habitación de Mikey, Sera les avisó que irían a hablar con ellos en la noche.

-¿Seguros que aquí tendremos privacidad?-preguntó Elis mirando a todos. Mikey cerró la puerta.

-Lía dijo que solo unos pocos podrían entrar, tendremos que fiarnos de eso- replico Alice.

-Aun así ¿alguno de ustedes piensa en su familia?-preguntó Ana

-Dudo que mis padres siquiera noten que no estoy- dijo Alice- Se la pasan con el trabajo.

-Mi madre se alegrará, estaba pensando mandarme con la familia de mi padre- comentó Elis.

-Supongo que mi madre estará nerviosa- pensó Ana- Si mi padre se entera de que no estoy…aunque dudo que me busque.

-Mi madre dudo que siquiera note que estoy o no, de seguro está bebiéndose el fondo de alguna botella- dijo Henry.

-Mientras mi madre siga recibiendo dinero dudo mucho que se preocupe- dijo Aiden.

-Mi padre se sentiría aliviado sin dudas- respondió Tom- Y ¿tu Mikey?

-Mi padre debe de estar horriblemente preocupado pero mis hermanos….lo dudo en verdad- respondió mirando el techo- De cualquier forma hay algo sobre Eric que no me agrada.

-Es verdad cuando hablo con nosotros parecía querer intimidarnos- se unió Aiden.

-¿Y vieron como actuó luego de que volviésemos del almuerzo?- inquirió Marie.

-Si era como si se limitara a la lección- explico Henry.

-Cuando salimos Lía y Eric parecían apunto de pelearse-aportó Aiden.

-Y tienes razón Aiden- aportó una voz- Casi lo hace.

Los ocho adolecentes se voltearon a ver a Tyler, Mark, Sera y Lía en la entrada de la celda.

-¿Podemos entrar?-inquirió Mark.

-Claro- respondió Tom despreocupado.

Los cuatro entraron y cerraron la puerta tras sí.

-¿Ya es hora?-inquirió Alice.

-Si pero antes de que hablemos de sus familias, queremos hablar con ustedes antes de eso- explico Lía sonriendo amablemente.

-Siéntanse como en casa- bromeo Aiden.

Los cuatro chicos se acomodaron a su modo, Lía volvió a sentarse en la mesa junto a Aiden pero había espacio entre ellos, Alice se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno supongo que tienen bastantes preguntas- comenzó Mark.

-Yo tengo una ¿Qué diablos fue eso con Eric?-preguntó Mikey.

-Lo primero que tenemos que decir creo que será las cosas por aquí- respondió Tyler- Nosotros cuatro somos amigos de la infancia, todos somos del pueblo, primero que nada sepan que los que venimos del bosque nos llaman salvajes.

-Como explicamos antes a los que nacemos en la libertad del bosque nos llaman salvajes, las cosas en la ciudad y el bosque son muy distintas- continuó Mark.

-Pero ¿No forman parte del mismo Clan?-inquirió Tom confundido.

-Si pero eso no evita que haya desacuerdos cuando nosotros venimos-replicó Sera- Nos encanta venir aquí pero hay algunos que son bueno…molestos…como la familia.

-Hay algunos que creen que pueden controlar al otro, las manadas son muy leales al clan y entre los miembros pero siempre que nosotros venimos piensan que somos inferiores- explico Lía- Eric es miembro de la manada desde hace dos años pero se cree el mejor e intenta que todos sigan su estúpida ideología.

-Eric intentó intimidarnos para que no te aceptáramos Mikey- Explicó Tyler que estaba sentado en el piso- Aiden explicó que hacía boxeo por lo que se entendía que él reaccionase al ataque del Shinriet pero Mikey con la estrella que lanzaste pensó que podía intimidarte…

-No lo hizo en absoluto- interrumpió Mikey.

-Y fue eso lo que lo enfadó- continuó Mark- Él siempre intenta intimidar a los iniciados quiso intentar descolocarte porque si demuestra que eres una amenaza para el clan te tendrán en vigilancia.

-Me parecía algo así- Siseo Mikey- Quiero que sepan que no soy una amenaza, soy un ninja si pero nunca podría herir a alguien sin motivo.

-¿Tienes enemigos?-inquirió Tyler

-Si pero no me buscarán, más sabiendo que nos iremos de Nueva York- respondió Mikey.

-¿Es algo malo?-preguntó Alice.

-No, en realidad una gran parte de la manda y del clan tiene enemigos, incluso la abuela. Solo teníamos que saber eso- explico Mark.

-Aun así deben tener cuidado. Aunque nosotros estaremos para ayudarlos habrá más iniciado en el pueblo y muchos intentaran tumbarlos. Esto no va a hacer fácil chicos- Advirtió Sera.

-Piensen en nosotros como amigos nosotros servimos como un escudo contra los miembros de mayor tiempo en el clan pero tendrán que ayudarse mutuamente con los nuevos, en eso no podemos hacer nada- agregó Lía

-Escuchen por ahora solo preocúpense de llegar al viernes, solo dos días y todos tenemos que irnos. Manténganse con los ojos abiertos y cuídense entre ustedes- dijo Tyler

-Bien pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros vaya a querer buscar algo de su casa- dijo Alice de repente-Si alguno quiere que levante la mano.

Hubo silencio, Mikey pensó ¿Había realmente algo que quisiera llevarse? ¿Algo que le recordara a su familia?

Mikey pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, el secuestro, el ataque a la guarida, el enfado de sus hermanos…Pensó en Splinter y su agonía cuando casi se había ido de su hogar.

Decidió que no, lo que llevaba ya era suficiente, aun sentía el corazón adolorido por sus hermanos pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Mikey no levantó la mano.

* * *

 _ **Feliz navidad a todos y que comiencen bien el 2017. Bsos**_


	11. Un largo viaje

Los días pasaron lentos para Donnie

No había ni rastro de Mikey, Donnie estaba revisando el t-phone de Mikey para ver si encontraba algo.

Casi no había dormido, tenía pesadillas en que él mataba a Mikey o que Mikey desaparecía culpándolo de todo su sufrimiento. También veía el dolor y cansancio en sus ojos la última vez que lo vio.

¿Había sido tan duro con él?

Siguió observando el t-phone cuando encontró algo que lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no verlo?

* * *

Mikey tomó sus pocas pertenencias y las guardó en una pequeña mochila que Tyler le había dado, segundos después se encontró con los demás fuera de las celdas esperando.

-Al fin vamos a poder salir de aquí- exclamó Henry

-Si ya quiero tomar aire libre- se unió Aiden- me cansé de oler el olor de Tom en la mañana.

Todos rieron mientras Tom se cruzaba de brazos y se defendía, Mikey estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa.

-Mikey ¿Tienes un segundo?- preguntó Alice.

-Claro- Ambos se alejaron un poco del grupo.

-Esto es tuyo- dijo Alice alzando el pañuelo- Gracias por dármelo me ayudó mucho.

-Si quieres puedes quedártelo- replicó Mikey sonriendo- Te podría servir para sujetarte el pelo-

-Gracias Mikey-Alice guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo con delicadeza- ¿Nervioso?

-Bastante- respondió Mikey riendo nerviosamente- No tengo una buena experiencia saliendo de Nueva York.

-Tranquilo creo que ninguna la tiene.

Ambos rieron, se giraron a ver a los demás y vieron a Tom hablar enojado.

-¿Vamos a detenerlos antes de que Tom explote?

* * *

-Entonces ¿Había un rastreador en el t-phone de Mikey?-preguntó Leo.

-Si por lo que parece es de Destructor, nunca revisamos que Destructor no le hubiese puesto algo cuando rescatamos a Mikey- respondió Donnie.

Se sintió horriblemente culpable. Mikey había dicho la verdad.

 _¿QUÉ MIERDA VAN A ENTENDER? A ninguno de ustedes los torturaron, ninguno de ustedes puede entender lo que se siente._

Mikey tenía razón ninguno de ellos había sido torturado por Destructor, no sabían lo que se podía sentir y para colmo Mikey los había salvado del pie.

Miró a Raph, se había quedado pálido, en blanco.

-Ahora ven que Miguel Ángel nunca nos traiciono ¿Verdad?-preguntó Splinter frío- Vayan a buscarlo ni bien sea de noche.

Splinter se fue sin decir nada más pero Donnie vio el dolor en sus ojos.

* * *

-Chicos llegó el momento- Anunció Tyler- pónganse las capas que les dimos por favor.

Mikey se colocó la larga capa azul, tenía un broche por el cual se cerraba por el frente, se colocó la capucha igual que el grupo.

-Recuerden respiren hondo y concéntrense- repitió Mark.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás de la comisaría que daba a un estacionamiento, Mikey se sintió mareado y aturdido por un momento pero recordó las palabras de Mark.

Respiro hondo y se concentró.

El grupo entró en un camión. Mikey vio a Sera y Tyler ir al frente antes de entrar en la camioneta. Mikey se sentó junto a Henry y Alice.

Lía y Mark entraron y cerraron la puerta, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Vamos- dijo Tyler y el camión comenzó el viaje.

Era hora de decirle adiós a Nueva York.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Lía.

-Algo mareado-respondió Mikey.

Lía buscó en su mochila y le tendió un pañuelo descartable.

-Toma tiene olor a frutilla- Mikey lo tomó- Ponlo en tu nariz y respira ayuda bastante no oler mierda por un rato.

Mikey rio y lo puso en su nariz.

Lía estaba sentada al lado de Henry ya que Mark ya se había quedado dormido donde estaban antes y la había estado pateando.

Apenas llevaban unos veinte minutos de camino pero todos estaban dormidos, los nervios no lo dejaban dormir.

-Gracias- agradeció y miró a Mark moverse-¿Siempre es así?

Lía siguió su mirada y rio cansada.

-No te haces la idea.

Mikey rio por lo bajo tratando de no despertar a Alice que se había dormido en su hombro.

-¿Se criaron juntos?

-Prácticamente- Lía volvió a reír- En algún momento te lo contaré.

-Lo espero con ansias- Mikey se llevó una mano a la cabeza-Ahh

-¿Mikey?-Lía sonaba preocupada.

-Si…solo- ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Fue como si alguien hubiese conectado con él por un segundo pensó en Abril pero no estaba seguro-¿Ya salimos de Nueva York?

-No aún faltan cinco minutos para llegar a la frontera- respondió Lía y lo miró, había unas luces que iluminaban el camión y Mikey vio una chispa en los ojos de Lía- ¿Sientes algo?

-¿Podemos hablarlo luego?-pidió. Vio que Lía asentía.

-Mikey…ponte el pañuelo en la nariz- susurró, Mikey se dio cuenta que lo tenía en la frente, lo volvió a poner en su nariz, el olor a fresas lo hizo sentir mejor.

-No te preocupes Mikey- Mikey la miró- No dejaremos que te pase nada, eres de la manada ahora.

-Gracias Li- susurró, Lía se levantó, el camión se movía pero ella no se tambaleaba, se sentó frente a él y ató el pañuelo a su nariz.

-Duerme va a hacer un largo viaje.

Mikey asintió y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Su mente se merecía un descanso.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Leo mirando Abril

-Se está moviendo pero no puedo saber dónde está- respondió Abril, suspiro de frustración- No puedo mantener la conexión el tiempo suficiente.

-Tendremos que seguir buscando- dijo Leo-Donnie, Casey y Abril busquen en esa dirección, Raph y yo por esta.

Se separaron, Leo no podía mirar a sus hermanos a la cara ahora.

-Mikey por favor espero que estés a salvo.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo Li?-preguntó Sera.

-Los demás están durmiendo- respondió Lía abriendo la puerta que dejaba un poco de espacio en el camión y había una ventana. La loba se sentó al lado de la ventana y respiró-Estamos por llegar ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondió Tyler- Es hora de decirle adiós a Nueva York por un tiempo.

-Empieza Lía- dijo Sera

Lía miró la ciudad, podía sentir a alguna psíquica buscando algo. Cerró los y se concentró. Un hechizo como aquel requería energía.

Cuando cruzaron la frontera Lía alzó el conjuro y abrió los ojos con Nueva York atrás en el horizonte.


	12. El viaje

Mikey despertó con un sentimiento extraño en el cuerpo, alguien los había cubierto con una manta a cada uno. Ya no estaba el pañuelo que Lía le había dado

Buscó con la mirada a Mark, se sorprendió lo rápido que su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad del camión. Mark seguía dormido con una manta sobre él.

Miró hacia la puerta, lentamente se quitó la manta y se levantó lentamente para no despertar a nadie, el camión se movía pero no era tanto como para impedirle moverse. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, sintió a alguien detrás. La abrió lo suficiente como para entrar.

Había un espacio bastante grande, había ventanas a los costados y por ellas entraba la luz azulada en señal que estaba amaneciendo.

-Veo que te despertaste- dijo Lía, Mikey la miró. Lía estaba sentada al lado de una de las ventanas- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor pero extraño- respondió mientras se sentaba.

-Muéstrame el brazo.

Mikey apartó la capa y se arremango la manga de la camisa. Soltó una exclamación ahogada.

Las venas sobresalían de la piel, se veían negras, no sobresalían mucho pero lo hacían. Miró a Lía confundido.

-Tranquilo es normal- Dijo Lía tomándolo de la muñeca- Respira no te dejes llevar ahora.

Mikey respiro hondo varía veces.

-¿Por qué parece que me convertiré en zombie?-preguntó Lía rio.

-Tranquilo es señal que estamos lejos de la ciudad, para ti es señal que tus instintos son más libres aquí.

-¿Y te pasa lo mismo?

-No solo cuando me transformo o hay otros lobos cerca.

-Pero ¿eso es con todos?

-En realidad si, esto es más un sentimiento en la sangre, ocurre cuando hay otras sangres lobo cerca, como un radar. Tranquilo solo se ve en la muñeca y ante brazo. No se nota cuando te controlas.

-Ya veo- Mikey miró por la ventana, no había más que capo con algunos árboles, el cielo era de un color marino-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cinco de la mañana, llevamos toda la noche y a este paso llegaremos al mediodía.

-¿Has dormido?

Lía sonrió.

-Si hasta que oí que alguien se movía- Lía sonrío-Oye Ty ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de una parada?

-No más de cinco minutos- respondió Tyler, Mikey pestañó.

-¿Cómo…?

-Nuestro oído es más potente incluso sin estar a mitad de la transformación- Lía se sentó mejor- Podemos oírnos aun si esta la pared.

-Hola Ty- saludó Mikey por probar.

-Vaya Mikey ¿despierto ya?-preguntó Tyler

-Si bueno Henry estaba hablando así que.

Lía y Tyler rieron.

-Te entiendo aquí Sera es igual- Tyler volvió a reír- ¿Y Mark?

-Babeando- respondió Mikey.

-Bueno tú concéntrate en no chocar Ty- interrumpió Lía-Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez.

Tyler resopló y Mikey miró a su amiga.

-¿Tienes hambre? Hay algunos ten tapie.

-No sigo algo lleno de la comida de antes quizás luego.

-Bueno voy a dormir un poco más, ¿Puedes despertarme cuando paremos?

-Claro pero iré a buscar algo a mi mochila ahora vuelvo.

-Claro- Lía se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, Mikey volvió a donde estaban sus amigos, todos seguían dormidos. Mikey caminó silenciosamente hacía donde estaban sus cosas y decidió tomar la mochila completa.

-¿Mikey?

Este se dio vuelta al oír su nombre, se encontró con la mirada de Alice. Sonrió un poco y fue hacia ella.

-Buenos días Ali.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la mañana- respondió Mikey y le tendió la mano- Ven no vaya a hacer que los despertemos.

* * *

Alice rio y le tomó la mano, dejo que Alice entrara y luego cerró la puerta.

-Veo que Alice decidió unírsenos-bromeo Lía.

Alice se sentó al lado de Lía. Quien miró a Alice fijamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Siento al corazón un poco acelerado- respondió Alice-Siempre he sido un poco propensa a la presión.

-Déjame ver tu brazo- ordenó Lía, Alice se lo tendió, Lía corrió su manga y el brazo de Alice estaba igual al de Mikey.

-¿Q…Qué es eso?

Lía la calmó y le dio la misma explicación que le había dado a Mikey.

Mikey se sentó cerca de las chicas pero al lado de una ventana diferente, el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente mientras el paisaje pasaba.

Se preguntó qué sería de su familia.

* * *

No había nada, solo la infinita y distante soledad.

-Hola- gritó Raph-¿Hay alguien?

Siguió caminando hacia adelante no muy seguro de donde estaba, cuando de repente sintió algo en su espalda y se volteó para ver a Mikey.

-¡MIKEY! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó mirando a su hermano pero este no respondió, solo estaba mirándolo, triste.

-Eh Mikey ¿puedes oírme? ¿Qué diablos sucede?-preguntó acercándose para golpear a Mikey en el hombro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Mikey con voz quebrada-¿Por qué…Raph?

Antes de que Raph pudiera formular una respuesta Mikey comenzó a temblar, sintió algo pegajoso en sus manos y miró a Mikey. Su respiración se tornó agitada cuando vio a Mikey.

Estaba completamente herido y ensangrentado, tenía moretones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento.

-M…Mikey-murmuró horrorizado, logró atrapar a Mikey antes de que este cayera al suelo.

-¿P…P…Por qué Raph?- repitió Mikey con voz débil- ¿Por qué me…heriste?

-M…Mikey…yo…no

-Te…odio- susurró Mikey-¿Por…qué me…mataste?

-Mikey- murmuró Raph horrorizado, los ojos de Mikey de Mikey estaban vacíos-MIKEEEYYYY.

Raph se despertó de un salto con un grito en la garganta. Miró a su alrededor aterrado.

Había sido una pesadilla.

* * *

Minutos después el camión se detuvo, Lía les preguntó si querían salir un momento.

Se habían detenido en un viejo mercado que estaba abandonado, Tyler le había asegurado que era seguro para él además de que los dueños no estaban nunca.

Mikey ya había ido al baño y estaba esperando a las sombras de los árboles que estaban cerca, Alice se unió a él, aun llevaban las capas por lo que el viento la hizo flaquear mientras ella caminaba hacía el.

-Veo que no eres muy amante del sol- opinó mientras se apoyaba en la pared del lugar, enfrente del árbol donde Mikey estaba apoyado. Este sonrió.

-Si bueno mi piel es muy delicada- bromeo mostrando su mano, Alice rio-Es solo porque…no creo que sea seguro que alguien me vea.

-Si me lo preguntas es seguro no hay nadie aquí.

Mikey rio y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?

Mikey se miró el brazo donde le habían quedado las cicatrices de las torturas de Destructor, un recordatorio permanente de lo que arruinó su vida y la de su familia.

Sonrió de manera nostálgica y miró a Alice.

-Un recordatorio-respondió- Te lo diré cuando esté listo.

-Claro no te preocupes- Alice sonrió-Dime…Anoche… ¿No sentiste los ronquidos de Henry?

-Si también lo oí hablar de cosas…que dudo que sean dignas de ser dichas frente a una dama.

* * *

-Bueno creo que eso es todo...- dijo Tyler.

Lía no escuchó lo que Ty dijo luego, la sensación le llenó los sentidos, su sangre ardió en respuesta.

-Nos siguen-dijo Lía.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera estamos en tierras de nadie- exclamó Sera.

-Ty Sera tenemos que irnos, no estamos en condición de pelear- dijo Lía-Nuestra prioridad son ellos.

Los dos asintieron y corrieron hacia el camión, Lía fue hacia donde estaban Alice y Mikey.

-Chicos nos vamos-dijo con cierta dureza, ambos asintieron pero vio que Mikey fruncía el ceño.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta y ni bien Lía cerró la puerta, el camión se puso en marcha.

Lía miró a Mark dormir y lo pateo en el estómago.

-Hora de despertar Mark, tenemos problemas.


	13. Pequeñas acciones

**Mikey P.O.V**

-Todos escuchen- dijo Mark alzando la voz- Nos están siguiendo necesitamos que estén calmados aun no nos alcanzan.

La tensión no tardó en darse a conocer, Alice se acercó a mi asustada. Sin pensármelo dos veces tomé su mano para calmarla.

Las demás se tomaron de la mano de la persona que tenían al lado, miré por el lugar y vi a Tom y Elisa, ella parecía normal pero pude distinguir el miedo en su mirada, Aiden y yo nos miramos y supe que él estaba listo para pelear si fuese necesario.

Mark habló sobre él peligro mencionando lo que podría pasar sin ningún cuidado, Alice apretó mi mano y traté de calmarla. Quise golpear a Mark por ser tan descuidado, había dicho que debíamos mantenernos calmados pero con todo lo que decía. ¿Cómo diablos esperaba que alguien estuviera tranquilo?

Quise golpearlo, en cierta forma me recordaba a Donnie, dando siempre información de más, sabía no tenían mala intención pero odiaba que no se diera cuenta que solo lo empeoraba.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Lía volvió a entrar a la pequeña sala en la que estábamos pero Mark no pareció importante y siguió hablando sobre horribles historias sobre lo que podría pasarnos. Lía fue hacía él y lo golpeo en la nuca.

-Nunca aprenderás ¿Verdad Cabeza de aire?-inquirió fastidiada.

-¿Por qué fue eso Lía?

-No lo sé porque no le preguntas a los _**iniciados**_ sobre lo que piensan- replicó Lía haciendo énfasis en iniciados.

Mark nos miró y yo lo miré molesto. Alice estaba abrazada contra mí y yo la abrazaba tratando de calmarla. Los demás estaban de igual de molestos.

-En verdad Mark. ¿No pudiste tener un poco de tacto amigo?-pregunté enfadado.

Mark se llevó una mano y se sobó donde Lía lo había golpeado.

-No le hagan caso, si los que nos persiguen se acercan demasiado Mark y yo nos encargaremos. No se preocupen, no dejaremos que nada les pase- dijo Lía tomando el control.

Debo decir que eso me calmó bastante las palabras de Lía, el efecto se extendió sobre todos, Alice se separó de mí. Parecía mucho más tranquila.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que nos sigue?-preguntó Aiden. Lía suspiró y se sentó. Mark la igualó.

-Creemos que es algún renegado o algún lobo pero es algo extraño, este camino es neutro entre los clanes-explico Lía.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabemos que nos siguen si no siquiera están cerca y no saben quién es?-inquirió Elisa irritado.

Las palabras de Lía resonaron en mi mente y un recuerdo también.

-Lo sintieron- dije y todos me miraron- Cuando nos detuvimos, no estaban cerca como para verlos pero si sentirlos.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- se unió Alice- cuando nos detuvimos yo también lo sentí.

-Así es Lía y los demás lo sintieron- respondió Mark-Si se sienten raros véanse los brazos. No se preocupen lo que encontraran no es malo.

Vi como todos lo hacían. Todos lo hicieron, todos tenían las venas en la piel, miraron a Lía sin entender.

-Eso es normal, nuestra sangre es única pero todos compartimos el sentimiento de los lobos en ella, podemos sentir a otros lobos, sea de donde vengan podrán sentirlos como lo hicieron Mikey y Alice-explicó Lía.

-Piensen como si pudiésemos sentir el peligro, lo llevamos en la sangre, es así como sabemos que nos siguen- completó Mark

-¿A cuánto estamos de nuestro destino?-pregunté

-Una hora a la velocidad que vamos- respondió Lía- pero medía hora hasta que lleguemos hasta nuestro territorio y luego otra media hora en el camión.

Asentí, quería hablar más sobre mis inquietudes con Lía pero me resistí. Podría poner a los demás tensos con mis preocupaciones, Alice ya parecía bastante tensa.

 _ **Fin del P.O.V**_

* * *

Raph no podía volver a dormir luego de esa pesadilla.

Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza el volver a la cama, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse pero solo podía ver el rostro de Mikey, sufriendo. Recuerdos de cuando lo rescataron fluían libres por su mente haciendo que se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Raph?

Raph se volvió al oír su nombre, Leo estaba en la puerta. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres Leo?-preguntó enojado, era más fácil si hacía eso.

-Raph te oí gritar ¿Todo bien?

Él no respondió, no podía. Las palabras se detenían en su garganta y formaban un doloroso nudo.

-Ven aquí.

Leo lo abrazó. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Raph se aferró a él, como un salvavidas y lloró. Dejó escapar la culpa que tenía dentro.

-F…Fue mi…mi culpa…si…si yo- sollozó entre las lágrimas.

-SHHH está bien Raph-murmuró Leo acariciando su caparazón- Fue culpa de todos, fue mi culpa el creerle a Karai.

Raph continuó llorando, recordó a Mikey, soportando todo lo que le habían hecho.

¿Cómo pudo?

Solo ¿cómo?

* * *

-Aquí tienes Mike- dijo Aiden.

Mikey tomó la botella que su amigo le daba.

-Gracias Aidie.

-No me digas así- refunfuño su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-O vamos Aiden soy del tipo que siempre pone apodos, ¡Es como pedirme que no respire!

Aiden rio ante la broma y Mikey sonrió victorioso antes de llevar la botella a sus labios. Le alegraba poder bromear con alguien libremente otra vez.

Miró el lugar y buscó a Lía con la mirada. No estaba, debía estar del otro lado del camión. Todos parecían hablar para distraerse.

-Entonces ¿Qué apodo le pondrías a Henry?

-Hen ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo perdido-preguntó mirando a Henry a su lado.

-¿EH? A si lo siento solo…pensaba en mi familia…No es nada.

-Oye tranquilo, eso nos pasa a todos-replicó Mikey golpeando su hombro suavemente- ¿No les parece que este jugo es delicioso?

* * *

Eso cambio el ánimo de Henry, comenzaron a hablar sobre comida y luego todos se unieron a la conversación. Mikey sonrío y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas Mikey?-preguntó Alice.

-Voy a que me de él aire, vuelvo en un momento- respondió sonriendo.

Mikey abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

-Mark…-Lía se interrumpió cuando Mikey- Mikey ¿Todo está bien?

-Oh lo siento chicos quería un poco de aire…Si necesitan estar solos.

-No está bien- replico Mark.

Mark estaba sentado debajo de una de las ventanas. Lía estaba sentada frente a él.

-¿Estás bien Mark?-preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la pared cerca de ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que haya metido tanto la pata!- exclamó- Debería…

-Oye tranquilo todos cometemos errores- dijo Lía- No lo hacías con mala intención.

-Si cualquier otro hubiese estado ya me habrían tirado del camión- murmuró.

-Mark no te diste cuenta, tranquilo. Sabes que sueles tender a hablar más de la cuenta.

-Oye Mark Lía tiene razón, sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito- se unió Mikey.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudar Mikey es solo… ustedes apenas están empezando con todo esto…No ayudé en absoluto.

-Eh Mark, está bien. No puedes cambiar actitudes de toda una vida en minutos- replicó Lía.

-Pero…

-Lía tiene razón Mark, déjame decirte algo. Yo tengo un hermano que es muy inteligente, en verdad, pero hay momentos en los que habla sobre cosas que no ayudan en absoluto. Por ejemplo una vez uno de nuestros hermanos estaba enfermo y habló sobre todo lo que un simple germen puede hacer- Mikey rio ante el recuerdo- Mis hermanos y yo tuvimos miedo de siquiera cortarnos con papel por una semana.

Ambos rieron ante lo último.

-Ves Mark todos cometemos errores. No te preocupes más ¿Si?- Lía le alborotó el cabello-¿Podrías ir allí para mantener el orden?

Mark rio y asintió. Lía lo ayudó a levantarse y les guiño el ojo antes de irse.

-Gracias por ayudarlo- dijo Lía de repente. Mikey la miro, llevaba ropa de campo, jeans, una musculosa negra y botas- Es un poco parlanchín pero es bueno.

-Je como dije. Me recuerda a mi hermano.

-¿Cuál de todos?-inquirió Lía. Mikey notó la diversión en su tono y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Touche. Somos cuatro en total. Mark me recuerda a mi hermano Donatello.

-Donatello…Miguel Ángel. ¿Soy yo o a tu padre le gustaban los nombres largos?

Mikey se partió de la risa. Lía se unió a él.

-No…he he…sabes cuánto te estoy amando en este momento.

-Oh gracias siempre me has gustado- bromeo Lía y volvió a reir-Bueno llegamos en cinco minutos Mikey, ¿Nervioso?

-La verdad solo un poco. Mas ansiedad que otra cosa- Mikey se miró las manos-Siento la sangre hervirme. Como si algo clamara por liberarse.

-No te preocupes es tu lado de lobo, tendrás algo para descargarte en un rato.

Mikey miró por la ventana. El lugar le era conocido.

Era el mismo bosque que había a los alrededores de la casa de Abril.

-Quizás eso es lo que necesito-replicó cerrando los ojos


	14. El nuevo hogar

El camión se detuvo media hora después.

-Bueno ya llegamos- anunció Mark mientras abría las puertas- Ya pueden salir.

El lugar era hermoso.

Era una casa bastante grande, Mikey miró alrededor. Estaban en medio del bosque. Respiró hondo.

-Bien acompañaré a Ty para guardar el camión- anunció Mark.

-Que no lo choque contra la puerta- gritó Sera.

-Claro- respondió Mark.

-Vengan les mostraremos el lugar- anunció Lía.

* * *

-Esta casa originalmente fue construida tres años después de la creación del clan- contó Sera.

Les estaban dando un tour y Mikey tenía que admitir que era bastante grande.

-Ahora es utilizada como centro en las reuniones pero también es una fachada para el clan, además de que es un ingreso de dinero.

-¿Es habitada por alguien?-preguntó Alice

-Sí, nosotros cuatro más algunos miembros más. Aunque en realidad solo algunos viven en esta casa es bastante grande como para treinta personas- respondió Lía.

Los guiaron por la casa, mostrándoles las diferentes habitaciones y las salas. Explicaron que por lo general no venían muchos humanos por lo que si alguna vez veían a alguien que no se asustaran.

Luego de explorar el primer piso Sera y Lía los llevaron afuera y mostraron los establos, explicaron cuáles de los caballos tenían dueño y que podrían elegir uno más tarde.

-Bien ahora vamos al segundo piso. Aquí están las habitaciones, iremos dejándolos en sus habitaciones porque estamos seguras de que prefieren quedarse aquí ¿No?

-Si- respondieron todos a coro. Sera y Lía rieron.

Les mostraron cuales eran sus habitaciones para que no se confundieran y les explicaron que otras personas vivían allí.

Uno a uno fueron dejando a los chicos en su habitación Mikey fue el último. Lía fue el que lo instaló porque Sera murmuró algo de revisar a los chicos.

-Bueno esta es tu nueva habitación- anunció Lía- Cuando sientas el olor de comida sigue tu nariz.

Su amiga estaba por irse.

-Lía tengo una duda- dijo sin pensarlo-Estas segura que…bueno ya sabes…Me acepten siendo mutante.

Lía se quedó mirándolo y luego rio.

-Vamos Mikey, si yo no me asuste cuando nos conocimos ¿No crees que es porque ya he visto cosas rara?-volvió a reír- hay varios que son mutantes o que nacieron con marcas. Luego te los presento no te preocupes por ello.

* * *

Mikey ordenó sus cosas, quería adaptarse a esa habitación. De cierta forma le recordaba a su habitación de la vieja guarida ***** además de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Pero fue bastante rápido puesto que no tenía muchas cosas. Miro el lugar, quizás pudiera pedirle algunas cosas a Lía luego.

Su nariz captó un aroma delicioso que venía de abajo lo que hizo que su estómago gruñera.

-Lía dijo que bajara cuando oliera comida- pensó mientras salía de la habitación. Se encontró con Ana en el camino.

-Oye Mikey ¿Crees que podamos cabalgar luego?-inquirió divertida, Mikey no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Primero tendrán que enseñarme, nunca monté uno- replico.

Bajaron al gran comedor, Mikey tenía que admitir que aquella casa era bastante linda y acogedora. Ana y él siguieron hablando mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

Lía y Sera estaban hablando, Lía estaba sentada en una de las sillas y sonreía. De cierto modo parecía más relajada que en Nueva York.

-Oh chicos siéntense estamos esperando a Mark y Ty, Los demás no deben de tardar.

Así lo hicieron, Mikey se sentó al lado de Lía. La mesa ya estaba preparada, por un momento Mikey se preguntó si Lía se había criado aquí.

-Mikey Ann ¿Nos ayudan a traer la comida?-pidió Sera- Es bastante.

* * *

Luego de llevar la comida, Sera no había mentido con la palabra bastante, había tanta comida que Mikey pensó que quedaría la mitad.

Los demás se sentaron mientras llevaban la comida a la mesa. En total Mikey creyó que había entrado y salido de la unas diez veces

-Lía esto es mucho ¿Por qué tanto?- le susurró mientras se sentaba.

-Créeme creo que nos quedaremos cortos- replicó Lía riendo.

Cinco minutos después Tyler y Mark por fin entraron en la sala, Mark se disculpó diciendo que había tenido que guiar como niño a Tyler para que no dañara el camión.

- _Unckior_ \- dijeron a coro los cuatro.

-Es nuestro idioma. Significa Buen provecho-aclaró Lía sonriendo- Es costumbre para nuestra gente decirlo.

Los demás dijeron Unckior y comenzaron a comer.

* * *

Como Lía había predicho se quedaron cortos con la comida.

Mikey ya había comido casi cinco platos bastante llenos y aun así seguía teniendo algo de hambre. Tyler les dijo que como aún era temprano podían relajarse y que le avisarían cuando les mostrarían el resto.

Mikey se quedó con Lía y esta le ofreció ir a los establos luego de limpiar. Él aceptó y le pidió que le enseñara algo sobre cabalgar porque no sabía nada.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer más la para la noche- opinó Lía mientras levantaban la mesa.

-No puedo creerme que comí cinco platos llenos y no esté satisfecho- replicó Mikey llevado lo último de la mesa.

-Voy a decir que algo tiene que darnos tanta energía.

Mikey miró a su amiga, Lía se veía relajada y había un brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Esta es la casa que me contaste?

-Sí ¿Me pasas ese vaso?

Mikey se estiró y le tendió a su amiga el vaso para que lo limpiara.

-Es extraño- dijo Mikey-Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintiéndose en casa.

Lía cerró el grifo y se secó las manos.

-No lo es en absoluto- replicó- Así es siempre nosotros somos lobos, no nacimos para mantenernos calmados en la ciudad. Nuestro espíritu es guerrero e indomable por naturaleza.

Dejó el repasador en la mesada y le sonrió. Mikey en otro momento habría dicho que era un discurso un poco exagerado pero ahora no se lo parecía. La sensación en su sangre se lo decía y lo veía en los ojos de Lía.

-Vamos te enseñaré lo básico para cabalgar.

* * *

Mikey y Lía recorrieron el camino a los establos charlando.

Lía le explicó lo básico para el cuidado del caballo como que la silla estuviera bien ajustada pero sin lastimar al pobre animal. Lo acompaño a un circulo de vallas y le pidió que esperase aquí.

* * *

Lía dejó a Mikey en la pista de práctica y fue al establo.

Ella tenía una yegua, Estrella. Era de color marrón rojizo pero su crin era negra. Al ver a Lía Estrella relincho.

-Hola Estrella- saludó mientras entraba al compartimiento, Estrella relincho y restregó su rostro contra el de Lía. Haciendo que riera.

-Si yo también te extrañé- murmuró.

Los ojos de Estrella brillaron en duda. Lía volvió a soltar una pequeña risa.

-Bien, escucha tendrás que ser algo paciente hoy. Vamos a enseñarle a un amigo mío a cabalgar.

Estrella relincho, Lía la acarició y tomó la montura. Ella había cabalgado desde pequeña por lo que no le costó preparar la montura.

-Bien, vamos- dijo y golpeo despacio el costado de estrella.

Mikey estaba esperando sentado sobre las vallas.

-¿Listo para aprender?-Grito mientras iba hacia él.

* * *

Mikey se giró para ver a Lía. Montaba un caballo de color marrón rojizo y crin negra. El cabello corto brillo un poco bajo la luz del sol.

Bajó sin problema alguno y tomó el caballo por las riendas.

-¿Estás listo?-inquirió divertida

-Por supuesto.

-Bien Mikey, esta es Estrella mi yegua- Estrella relincho- Estrella él es Mikey. Trátalo bien es su primera vez cabalgando.

Lía le explicó lo que debía hacer, avanzar retroceder, detenerse y correr. Mikey miró como Lía lo hacía. Parecía una experta.

-Ven ahora tu- dijo Lía bajando de un salto.

-Pareces una experta en esto-comentó mientras subía a la montura.

-He cabalgado desde pequeña-replicó sonriente-Bien neoyorquino muéstrame los frutos que te he enseñado da una vuelta al círculo. No la presiones, no le agrada.

Mikey lo hizo, dio un pequeño golpe al costado de Estrella. Media hora después Mark se acercó del otro lado de la valla.

-Siento interrumpir la clase pero ya es la hora-anunció

* * *

 ** _*En el fic del que me baso los Hamato tienen que mudarse de guarida_**


	15. Entrenamiento pt 1

**Mikey P.O.V**

-Mikey ya es hora- anunció Sera.

Asentí y todos la seguimos a la puerta trasera. Lía y Tyler estaban esperando fuera.

Sera se paró al lado de Lía.

-Bien es hora de llevarlos a nuestro lugar damas y caballeros- anunció Tyler- El campamento está a varios kilómetros y como no han tenido oportunidad de desarrollar sus nuevas habilidades pensamos que esto sería un buen ejercicio.

Lía retrocedió unos pasos.

-El campamento estaría a un día de viaje caminando pero eso no es nada hoy vamos a correr- Lía se volvió hacía nosotros- Van a seguirnos hasta allí.

Sonreí, eso era una prueba para saber que debíamos ser capaces de seguirla o arriesgarnos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunté y todos rieron y se unieron a mí.

-Bien síganos cachorros- murmuró Sera antes de que los tres corrieran más rápido de lo que nunca había visto a nadie correr, en segundos estaban a los arboles a quince metros de distancia. Miré a mi alrededor, todos parecían igual de sorprendidos.

-Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando?-volví a preguntar.

Todos me miraron y asintieron. Yo no quería perder más tiempo, mi sangre clamaba por correr.

Corrí sin mirar atrás

 **Fin del P.O.V**

* * *

Mikey corrió seguido de los demás. Lía, Sera y Tyler corrían delante de ellos.

Era algo completamente nuevo, Mikey corría más rápido de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, miró a Alicia que estaba a su lado y ambos rieron y corrieron más rápido para alcanzar a los demás.

Era asombroso, atravesaron el bosque y Mikey esquivó cada obstáculo como si ya supiera el camino, era como el magnetismo. Lo sentía en la sangre, algo que lo llamaba.

Llegaron hasta el pie de una montaña, se detuvieron metros de la montaña. Mikey miró los árboles, había escritura extraña pero podía leer lo que decía.

Seguridad. Clan Althea. Ilusión.

-Lo que está escrito en estos árboles está escrito en nuestro idioma- explicó Lía mientras el grupa los seguía- están en un radio de un kilómetro para evitar que los humanos puedan entrar a nuestro territorio.

-¿Qué sucede si llegan?-preguntó Alicia mientras caminaban.

-Los humanos se desviarían, estas escrituras tienen propiedades mágicas. Solo los lobos pueden ver el camino.

Entraron en la cueva, estaba iluminada por la luz del atardecer. En las paredes había palabras iguales a las de los árboles.

-También hay aquí adentro- continuó Sera-Estas son para evitar que haya un ataque, solo los miembros del Clan pueden entrar.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel Mikey se quedó helado.

El túnel daba al bosque, más adelante había un puente. Podía ver casas pasando el puente.

-Chicos bienvenidos a nuestro clan- anunció Tyler.

* * *

El grupo siguió el recorrido, una vez pasaron el puente el murmullo se generalizo.

-Esto es asombroso- murmuró Henry.

-Si esto lo vieran en el club no me lo creen- respondió Aiden.

-Creo que acabo de tener una nueva perspectiva de la libertad- opinó Mikey.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de las casas Lía, Sera y Tyler aullaron. Los guiaron por las casas y de vez en cuando aullaban, de las casas salieron algunas personas muchas de ellos parecían curiosos y alegres. La gran mayoría siguió con sus cosas.

Mikey observó a las personas, todos estaban vestidos con abrigos de pieles, chalecos para ser precisos. Otros llevaban ropa con pecheras de cuero y muñequeras del mismo material.

Se detuvieron en una carpa de la cual Mark salió con una pechera de cuero y muñequeras.

-Están a tiempo se retrasó- anunció.

-Chicos entren tenemos que esperar a Kiran, nuestro instructor- ordenó Tyler.

* * *

Mikey suspiró irritado, estaba luchando por atarse le muñequera. Estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Los demás estaban en el campo hablando y practicando. Ahora había más chicos.

-¿Problemas?-preguntó Lía algo divertida.

-Si, no puedo ponérmela- rezongó.

Lía rio y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Cómo puedes andar con esto? Es más pesado que yo.

Eso ganó la sonrisa de Lía.

-Te acostumbras- Lía comenzó con la otra muñeca- ¿Cómo te va la pechera?

-Bien es como si tuviera otro caparazón pero más pesado.

-Mejor evitará que te maten o hieran, no somos de contenernos en el entrenamiento.

Mikey miró a Lía, llevaba lo mismo que él pero parecía que era parte de ella.

-¿Siempre fue así cuando eras niña?

-Si, pero yo no vivía aquí. Vine a la manada cuando tenía ocho.

Mikey notó algo en la voz de Lía que reconoció, no quería hablar de ello, le dolía. Mikey lo entendía.

-Bien ¿Quieres practicar? Aun tienes que mostrarme cómo te mueves en el campo de batalla.

Lía se separó de él y le alcanzó una espada.

-Veamos lo que tienes Hamato.

* * *

Lucharon, Lía era buena, Mikey no podía negarlo. Movía la espada como una maestra, logró vencer a Mikey en el tercer movimiento arrebatándole el arma.

-Eres bueno pero te falta práctica- Lía le devolvió la espada-Algo que se aprende rápido.

Mikey rio y tomó la espada.

-Todos reúnanse- gritó un hombre.

-Ese en Kirian mejor vamos.

* * *

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Kirian, era un hombre medianamente alto, con cabello castaño y ojos grises.

-Hoy tenemos nuevos miembros. Los cuales ya conocen hoy haremos las cosas así, los nuevos conmigo los demás vayan al norte y traigan leña y pescado, necesitaremos bastante divídanse en dos grupos Lía, Mark, Lucia, Logan vayan por la madera los demás por el pescado. Tyler quédate y ayúdame. Sera y Lía son las líderes.

Todos asintieron, Lía le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y se fue con su grupo.

-Bien comencemos. Mi nombre es Kirian y yo voy a ser su instructor...

* * *

-¿Creen que Kirian vaya a ser rudo con ellos?-preguntó Logan

Lía partió un tronco por la mitad sin problemas.

-¿Por qué te crees que eligió a Ty? ¿Te acuerdas cuando Lucía vino?

Lucia estaba ayudando a Mark unos cuantos arboles a la derecha de Logan.

-Sí, no me lo recuerden agradezco que Clara estuviera allí- replicó Lucia

-¿Podría evitarme ir a las expediciones en ese horroroso y apestoso lugar si lo ayudo?-inquirió Logan

Lía rio y dejó la madera en la pila.

-Ni lo sueñes, créeme si lo haces desearas tirarte de cabeza a ese lugar.

-¿En verdad?-preguntó Logan con los ojos abiertos como platos

-En verdad.

* * *

-Nuestro cuerpo no es como los mundanos, podemos correr a grandes velocidades y poseemos mucha fuerza, si alguien los hace enojar deben controlarse.

Mikey saltó una raíz, Kirian estaba explicando sus nuevas habilidades.

Estaban explorando el bosque.

-La transformación es libre, podemos controlarla pero también se necesita de resistencia para controlar los impulsos, el enojo, la adrenalina son factores que contribuyen a transformarse.

Mikey pensó en Raph, se preguntó cómo sería si él fuese un lobo. Rio para sus adentros ante la idea. Se detuvieron cerca de un rio.

-Lo primero es lo primero, quiero empezar con las transformaciones.

* * *

Y los soldados corrieron

Al grito del viento.

Las flechas danzan en él

Afiladas y mortales

Levanto mi escudo

No pienso caer.

Lía y los demás dejaron de cantar al oír el ruido de la voz de Kirian.

-Algún día se va a quedar mudo-opinó Mark

-Mejor quizás así podríamos tener algo de paz- replico Logan

Todos rieron ante la broma, siguieron caminando. Cuando estuvieron cerca del grupo vieron que estaban todos transformados, estaban entrenando para controlarse.

-Veo que traen bastante- dijo Kirian al verlos.

-Bien llevaremos esto al almacén por favor que queden vivos- respondió Lía.

-No te preocupes Li yo me encargo de eso- le aseguró Tyler.

-Luego de que terminen eso vuelvan-grito Kirian.

Lía revoleo los ojos y continuaron camino.


	16. Un pequeño miedo

_**Hola a todos. Si perdón por estar desaparecida pero estaba de vacaciones, en fin ya subí un cap en la magia más poderosa y ahora este espero que disfruten el cap.**_

* * *

La sensación fue sumamente extraña pero a la vez familiar.

No dolió a diferencia de la primera vez, la primera vez había sentido todo su cuerpo cambiar había dolido, recordaba todo lo que había sentido aquella noche.

Y no le agradaba en absoluto.

La verdad que él no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido luego de la transformación, Lía le había contado sobre lo que ocurrió cuando ella llegó. Recordaba lo feliz que había sido cuando la vio, lo calmante que había sido.

Había estado asustado al principio cuando Kirian había hablado sobre transformarse. Observó a los demás transformarse, Kirian les dijo que se concentraran que buscaran en sus instintos la parte que los volvía diferentes.

La sangre de lobo.

-No te preocupes si ocurre algo te detendremos- le aseguró Tyler

Asintió y cerró los ojos, pensó en su familia, como sus hermanos lo habían hecho sentir, en Splinter soportando como sus hijos le hacían daño a su propio hermano.

Y pensó en Lía, pensó en el día en que la vio, libre, salvaje y temeraria, sin miedo a enfrentarse a alguien por un amigo, sin miedo de ayudar a una tortuga mutante llorando.

Y cambio.

Esta vez fue consciente del cambio, como su cuerpo cambiaba a su forma lobuna. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de Tyler y Kirian.

 _-¿Y bien?-_ inquirió en su mente.

-Piernas fuertes-murmuró Kirian examinándolo- Colmillos afilados…

Mikey gruño y Kirian dio un paso atrás, Tyler rio

- _Que no se le olvide de fuerte._

-Buena esa- le murmuró

-Es un buen ejemplar de lobo joven.

- _¿Y los demás qué?-_ inquirió Mikey.

-Acéptalo es un cumplido o lo más cerca que estarás de que te haga uno.

Mikey resopló y miró a sus compañeros, se sorprendió de que los reconociera. Se dio cuenta de que el pelaje tenía que ver con el cabello.

Por eso se sorprendió que él tuviera pelaje de color azul azabache, era extraño pero no ajeno a él, era una parte de él.

Kirian los hizo correr, moverse y saltar por una serie de obstáculos. Mikey sintió como si fueran perros en entrenamiento.

* * *

El grupo de Lía llegó diez minutos después y luego el grupo de Sera, todos tuvieron que hacer ejercicios hasta que el sol comenzó a caer.

-Vamos a las duchas y luego a relajarse- anunció Kirian.

Mikey cayó sobre el pasto. Ya había aprendido como des transformarse.

Y no había sido muy lindo.

-¿Alguien está vivo?-inquirió Logan.

-Depende, creo que no- escuchó a Henry.

-Creo que ya estoy viendo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos- se unió Tyler

-Entonces quédatelo para ti solo Ty de seguro es todo para mayores de 18- replicó Lucia.

Mikey rio un poco y lentamente se levantó, ahora el randori de Splinter era una nimiedad comparado con esto.

-Vamos quiero una larga ducha-pidió Sera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció Kirian?

Mikey miró a Lía, movía su brazo de arriba abajo para descontracturarlo.

-Siendo honesto esto me hace querer el castigo de mi padre mil veces.

-Si me lo imagine- Lía rio- Nos dio tanto porque acaba de terminar con su novia, es un viejo pervertido.

-Me lo parecía- murmuró-¿Hay agua caliente?

Lía sonrió, una sonrisa pícara y divertida. Mikey no pudo sonreír un poco.

-Hay algo mejor que eso.

* * *

El grupo se dividió entre chicos y chicas. Los chicos fueron hasta un lago.

Eran aguas termales.

-Ahhh esto es vida-dijo Henry.

Mikey se recargo en una piedra junto a Aiden y suspiro de alivio.

-Mikey ¿Este es el cielo?

-No lo sé pero creo que cerca.

-¿Disfrutando?-inquirió Tom mientras se sentaba al lado de Mikey.

-Claro, ahora que estás aquí podremos disfrutar más de la vista-bromeo Mikey acercándose a Henry, este lo apartó de un empujón y los tres rieron.

* * *

Salieron un rato después, Logan les dijo que habría un banquete en su honor.

-Como nuevos miembros del Clan es un honor tenerlos ahora- explicó Tyler- Es una tradición.

Caminaron por las casas, había algunas personas caminando. Tyler les dio un recorrido, había una armería, una sala reunión y donde se haría el banquete.

* * *

-Toma este es tu talle- opinó Sera.

Lía estaba terminando de cambiarse para el banquete, esa noche era bastante fría por lo que se puso su chaleco de cuero.

Salió de los vestidores y se encontró con la mirada de asombro de Alicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal?-inquirió mirándose.

Había elegido unos jeans azules, con una remera holgada de color verde y botas de color negro.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!-exclamó Alice.

-Te ves hermosa- exclamó Sera-Me encanta el chaleco.

Lía lo miró, un chaleco de cuero de color gris con capucha.

-Lo hice hace meses- replicó sonriendo.

-Lo sé y lo sigo amando.

Lía le sacó la lengua y miró a Elisa. Le habían dado ropa de la última caza, jeans, botas y un abrigo. Ella al igual que Alice y Ana apenas eran unas nuevas en ser lobos, sus cuerpos aún no habían desarrollado la resistencia a las temperaturas.

-¿Por qué son abrigos?-preguntó Ana saliendo del vestidor-¿Por qué no chalecos como ese?

-Ustedes apenas empezaron con ser lobos, aún no están acostumbrados a las temperaturas que este bosque puede alcanzar.

-Los niños también lo llevan- comentó Lucia-Es solo hasta que se acostumbren.

Lía fue hasta Ana y le arregló el cabello. Jenny entró del vestidor.

-¿Estamos todas listas?-inquirió sonriente.

* * *

Las mesas estaban llenas con comida como para un ejército. Mikey miró el lugar, había muchas personas, todas llevaban ropa con pieles.

En la última hora al menos unas quince personas se acercaron a saludar al grupo.

-Es como la reunión familiar- murmuro Aiden mientras tomaban comida.

-Si solo que solo conocemos a pocos- replicó Henry. Se sentaron en la mesa más cercana, Mikey mordió un poco de la comida y miró a la multitud.

-Veo que encontraron lugar- comentó Lía mientras las chicas se acercaban. Mikey miró a Lía, estaba linda, como una guerrera pero a la vez como una chica a la que podrías invitarle un café y ella aceptaría.

Luego miro a Alice.

Ella también se veía linda, tímida y algo nerviosa. Pero se veía linda.

-Si aunque la mitad ya ha venido- replicó Tyler-¿Dónde está la abuela?

-Paul dijo que no debe de tardar mucho más- respondió Lucia.

* * *

Pasaron el rato hablando y Mikey tenía que admitir que se divertía mucho más que cuando habían estado en la central. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero allí siempre era algo aburrido no poder salir de la zona de seguridad.

Un rato después la figura de Nicole se posicionó en la mesa central que estaba al lado de la suya.

-Hoy es una gran noche para nuestro Clan- anunció alzando la copa- Denles la bienvenida a los nuevos iniciados de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Los chicos se levantaron y hubo una ovación por todos.

-Que esta pequeña celebración sea una continuidad de la tradición de nuestro Clan.


	17. Una canción de bienvenida

_**Hola todos volví de mis vacaciones por fin, perdonen que haya tardado tanto pero necesitaba desconectarme. Disfruten el cap. Pronto subiré en la magia más poderosa.**_

 _ **Cuídense y Bsos.**_

* * *

La sensación de adrenalina corría por sus venas, como un fuego quemando todo lo que tocaba.

Y él comenzaba a amar esa sensación.

* * *

Splinter abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente.

Había intentado contactar con la mente de Mikey pero en su lugar se había topado con algo más, instintos fuertes y lazos que parecían inquebrantables. Se había quedado sin aliento de solo estar cerca.

Splinter cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, vio la tristeza en los ojos de Mikey.

-Por favor-rogó en su mente-Por favor que esté bien.

* * *

Mikey corrió detrás de Sera.

La noche ya se había asentado, al igual que el frio. Las estrellas se veían mucho más brillantes que en la ciudad.

Mikey se sorprendió de que no tuviera frio, quizás era la ropa o el estar corriendo pero Mikey apenas si sentía el frio en la cara.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y supo, sin verse, que los ojos ya debían ser los de un lobo. Lo notaba en la visión amplificada que tenía.

Se detuvieron cerca de un lago que estaba rodeado por montañas.

-Vamos no quiero llegar tarde- apuró Lucia corriendo hacia el lago. Los demás la siguieron y Mikey se acercó a Lía.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes frio?-le murmuro.

-A diferencia de ti mi querido amigo, nací siendo loba, resisto mejor el frio que tú.

-Me das envidia- bromeo.

-No te preocupes mientras más control adquieras la resistencia a las temperaturas será más fuerte. Es como si aprendieras sobre la marcha.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?

-Es un poco…especial…ahora lo entenderás….

-Lía vamos ya es casi la hora- gritó Mac. Lía rio.

-Si ya voy.

* * *

Lía golpeo suavemente el hombro de Mikey y fue al lago. Los demás se quedaron detrás de ella como siempre.

Las estrellas llegaron a su punto máximo, ya era la hora.

El sol se ha ocultado.

La noche ya reina.

Con mi voz las llamo.

Desde este hermoso lago.

El lago se iluminó, del color de la plata, como siempre. Escuchó exclamaciones desde atrás.

Como la hija de la luna

Yo las llamo hermanas

Para cantar juntas esta hermosa nana.

Nuestras sangres son distintas

Más nuestras almas unidas

Bajo la plateada luz

De nuestra madre

Pequeñas luces salieron del agua, acompañadas de voces susurrantes dulces y pequeñas.

Bajo esta noche estrellada.

Canten conmigo hermanas

Contemos la historia anhelada

De nuestra amada madre.

Una de las luces se acercó a ella y vio a la pequeña Kihiel sonreírle. Las hadas de la noche eran todas mujeres, de piel blanca como la luna y ojos completamente grises.

-Hola Althea- saludó Kihiel con su voz dulce.

-Hola Kihiel.

-¿Qué es lo que nuestra querida Elementis desea?-preguntó Girrer otra hada.

-Quiero que me ayuden a cantar la historia de nuestra madre Girrer.

-¿Ellos son del Clan?-inquirió Kihiel mirando a los otros.

-Si y son mis amigos Kihiel ¿Me ayudaran?

-Todo por la hija de nuestra señora- respondió Girrer

Lía sonrió y las hadas se prepararon. Los demás se acercaron más a ella.

Un día hace un tiempo ya olvidado.

No existía la luna que alumbrara.

La oscuridad reinaba en la tierra.

Las estrellas brillaban

Pero su luz no alcanzaba

Para iluminar a la tierra en su plenitud

Estaban perdidas.

Aun estando unidas.

Las hadas controlaron las aguas creando imágenes de la historia que ella cantaba.

El tiempo pasó.

Y la idea de tener una guía se perdió.

Hasta que la esperanza renació

Una mujer de piel blanca como el papel.

Ojos grises como las piedras

Y cabello blanco como las nubes apareció.

Y habló con una estrella.

Haciéndole compañía en su travesía por la noche.

¿Cómo es que puedes entenderme? Preguntó un día la estrella

Yo también comprendo tu soledad respondió la chica

Pero tú tienes iguales en el cielo en cambio yo no.

¿A qué te refieres? Volvió a preguntar la estrella.

Tú tienes cientos de estrellas junto a ti, yo en cambio no, nadie comparte mis rasgos.

Podrías venir con nosotras y guiarnos

La chica aceptó sin dudar.

Fue al cielo y se convirtió en luz para iluminar las estrellas

Y para guiar a los perdidos en la oscuridad.

La canción terminó y las hadas se reunieron alrededor de Lía.

-Muchas gracias a todas- agradeció en el idioma de las hadas.

-Todo por nuestra querida Elementis- respondió Girrer.

Las hadas hicieron una reverencia y volvieron al agua, a donde sea del lugar del que venían.

-¿La historia de la luna?- inquirió Sera- ¿Enserio?

-Fue la primera que aprendí y la primera que todos ustedes escucharon, me pareció la más adecuada.

-Perdón pero ¿Una explicación es mucho pedir?-inquirió Tom

-A lo siento- se disculpó- esas luces son hadas de la noche, hadas que vienen de los ríos, lagos y mares, están para protegerlos.

-¿Y por qué te dijeron Althea y Elementis?-preguntó Alicia.

-Me llaman así por el color de mi cabello y Elementis son los lobos que tenemos algo más de conexión con los elementos y la luna.

-No lo entiendo- rezongó Henry.

Lía y los demás rieron, ella le alborotó el cabello a Henry y sonrió con nostalgia, recordando que ella tampoco lo había entendido a la primera.

-Lo harán.

-Ustedes vayan yendo de vuelta a la casa- murmuró Lía a Tyler.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a hacer más frio y los demás comenzarían a tener frio, aun si apenas entraban en otoño.

-¿Estás segura? Quizás sea mejor que alguno te acompañe- replicó Tyler

-No, está bien…Necesito estar sola _._

Tyler entendió a lo que se refería, le acaricio el brazo y le susurro en el oído.

-Estamos todos aquí si lo necesitas.

Lía asintió y vio a los otros alejarse. Inspiró el aire del bosque y comenzó su camino. Había hecho eso para los chicos, para que sintieran como una bienvenida a algo completamente nuevo.

Ser una Elementis no era fácil, eran extraños los casos que lo eran y no siempre eran bien vistos, ese era su caso.

Los Elementis podían comunicarse con las hadas, pedir ayuda a los elementos a las que las hadas pertenecían y controlar los elementos. No era fácil, menos para ella, pero ser una hija de la luna ayudaba en cierta forma a estar más conectada a los elementos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella estaba orgullosa de lo que era pero era una carga pesada para una chica de dieciséis años, pero con el tiempo Lía fue acostumbrándose a ello.

Caminó por el bosque, algunas hadas brillaban en el camino y susurraban pero ella no le dio importancia.

El lago brillaba, las hadas del agua ya estaban allí otra vez, protegiendo las aguas. Ella se sentó a las orillas del lago y se quedó allí un rato.


	18. El entrenamiento comienza

Mikey observó desde la ventana el hermoso paisaje, las estrellas se veían mucho más hermosas que en la ciudad. Aquella vista lo hacía sentir cómodo, como si estuviera en casa.

Desde allí pudo ver una figura de cabello rojo iluminada por las luces de la casa, Lía alzó la cabeza y saludó de una forma cansada y se perdió en la entrada. Mikey apagó las luces y se recostó en la cama.

Las sábanas y los acolchados eran más abrigadoras de lo que él había pensado, Tyler le había dicho que casi no usaban las estufas por lo que había una estufa eléctrica en cada habitación por si había emergencias.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuál sería una emergencia en las que necesitara?-se preguntó mientras se tapaba- Quizás a veces haga demasiado frio o vengan algunos iniciados como nosotros.

Tendría que preguntar después, una imagen de Splinter apareció de repente en su mente, haciendo que el corazón se le estrujara por la culpa. Se había ido sin decir nada, sin despedirse de la única persona que creyó en su inocencia.

-Fue para mejor- se dijo- Necesito controlarme antes de volver a verlo, esto sería un golpe aun mayor para él. No puedo verlo ahora.

Se cubrió con la sabana, quizás podía enviarle un mensaje de algún modo. Pero tendría que esperar a la mañana.

* * *

La mañana siguiente el día parecía haber empeorado, nubes grises cubrían el cielo. Mikey se levantó con la sensación extraña de la ropa y el lugar. Terminó de cambiarse y bajó a la sala para encontrarse con Lía sentada con una taza en el sofá del porche.

-Buenos días Mikey.

-Buenos días Li- respondió Mikey mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ty y Mark fueron a la manada para ver unas cosas, los demás siguen durmiendo.

-Lía…- comenzó un tanto inseguro- ¿Crees que sea posible enviarle un mensaje a mi padre?

Lía lo miró, insegura, Mikey lo notó en su mirada. Mikey le explicó la situación, no veía una razón para ocultarle eso a ella.

-Ya veo- Lía bebió un sorbo- mira te seré sincera, no creo que sea bueno que envíes nada, solo lo pondrás peor, déjalo por ahora y concéntrate en ti.

-¿Y eso?

-En unas semanas habrá luna llena de nuevo, debes aprender a controlar los impulsos Mikey, ayer fue solo un calentamiento para que se adaptaran pero ustedes nunca han tenido los instintos de lobo- explicó- Hoy vamos a mostrarles lo que en verdad se siente en la manada. Hay un motivo por el que los iniciados se mantienen lejos.

-Ya veo- Mikey la miró- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Mira en el tiempo que estuvimos en Nueva York, los miembros nos mantuvimos un poco alejados para no agobiarlos pero ¿Qué era lo que sentías cuando iban a comer con todo la manada reunida?

Mikey no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Me sentía presionado, pero no presión psicológica si no física, como si fuese una olla a presión a punto de saltar.

-Bueno eso es exactamente lo que deben aprender a controlar- Lía le mostró el brazo, totalmente normal- Mis instintos están bajo control y ustedes deben aprender a controlarlos, esa sensación es la misma que sientes cuando estas en peligro, en las primeras semanas eres demasiado susceptible a prácticamente todo. Los instintos se fortalecen una vez que te transformas lo que hace que sea más difícil controlarlos y más cuando nunca los has tenido.

-Entiendo- no podía dejar de sentirse un poco desilusionado-Gracias Li.

* * *

El resto de los lobos de la casa fueron despertando poco a poco. Lía le había propuesto desayunar antes porque en el desayuno sería una guerra, Mikey aceptó y le pidió que practicaran luego.

-Bien cachorro muéstrame lo que tienes- lo desafió Lía balanceando su espada.

Lucharon con el mismo resultado de antes, Lía era ágil y sus golpes eran más fuertes de lo que en realidad parecían.

-Aprende que la espada es una extensión de ti Mikey- dijo Lía- La tomas bien pero te falta práctica si quieres vencer a una loba en combate.

Mikey sonrió y miró a su amiga mientras se sacudía el pasto de la ropa.

-Bueno mi arma es más los chacos Lía- replicó sacándolos- Mi hermano Leo es el de las katanas

La sonrisa de Lía era desafiante y burlona, Mikey sonrió de forma similar.

-Bueno espero que algún día pueda tener un buen duelo- replicó alzando la espada- Muéstrame lo que tienes con lo chacos ninja. No te contengas.

Mikey movió los chacos y la sonrisa se convirtió en peligrosa.

-Nunca.

* * *

Esta vez Mikey tuvo mejor oportunidad contra Lía, para ser sinceros él sabía lo básico de ver a Leo entrar día tras día pero nunca entrenó en la espada, solo sabía moverse con una gracias a ver a su hermano con las katanas.

Pero Lía era diferente, en principio su agarre de la espada parecía diferente y, como había dicho, la movía con agilidad. Como si fuera otra parte de ella, Mikey nunca había visto a Leo mover la espada como ella. Aun así sus ataques eran agiles pero también más fuertes de lo que aparentaban.

Pero Mikey luchó con habilidad, aprovechó su velocidad. Algo que en comparación a su familia era mucho mejor y aprovechó para tomar a Lía desprevenida. Lo consiguió pero ella lo esquivaba cada que él se acercaba demasiado, solo pudo derribarla por dos segundos cinco veces.

Aun así Lía fue mejor y lo volvió a vencer.

-Mejor- dijo Lía- Con esa velocidad y reflejos me sorprende que no sepas usar una espada.

-Como dije mi hermano Leo era el de las espadas- respondió Mikey mientras tomaba la mano de Lía- Aunque debo admitir que nunca vi a nadie usar la espada como tú.

-Bueno yo uso la espada desde niña- respondió guardándola en su funda- Además de que dudo que tu padre fuera criado en usar la espada como nosotros. Por lo general los ninja cuidan de sus movimientos, nosotros por otro lado nos concentramos en táctica y movimiento, si sabes las posiciones de tus atacantes puedes vencerlos con táctica.

-Eso nos dijo una vez- recordó Mikey- Aunque si es cierto que siempre practicamos Katas.

-Bueno no creo que falte mucho para el entrenamiento de hoy- dijo Lía- No creo que tengamos un respiro pronto.

-Creo que tienes razón.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron los más activos que Mikey tuvo en meses. El entrenamiento era intenso pero su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando al duro tiempo. Aprendió a cómo utilizar sus sentidos, como cazar, como comunicarse con la naturaleza y sentir el peligro.

Aunque también tuvo problemas controlando su fuerza, el entrenamiento se centraba en ponerlos en el límite, a controlar los impulsos y las emociones. Poco a poco comenzaron a unirse a la manada, pronto ya no se sintió como un montón de desconocidos sino como miembros de su misma familia.

También aprendió sobre la magia, las piedras de luna y todo lo que podían hacer.

Y así los días se convirtieron en semanas y Mikey sintió como cambiaba con ellas.


	19. Una llegada poco amistosa

El lunes de la tercera semana antes del amanecer ocurrió el primer ataque.

Una loba mayor llamada Anise fue encontrada a las orillas del rio, la encontraron luego de que su esposo dijera que había ido a cazar y no había regresado. La mujer estaba gravemente herida por lo que los mejores sanadores de la manada fueron los que la ayudaron.

Así fue como las rondas se dieron a conocer.

La abuela ordenó que hubiera rondas para cuidar las fronteras del territorio y ordenó que las protecciones se duplicaran, el ataque había sido en el territorio de la manada por lo que ella estaba nerviosa.

Mikey estaba preocupado al igual que todos pero nunca se imaginó que Alicia fuera a hablar con él sobre ello. Estaban ambos en la sala de la casa y como Lía y Tyler estaban en el pueblo haciendo su tarea decidió que quería practicar un poco. Mikey se había acostumbrado a practicar con Lía o Tyler ya que de todos los demás eran los que de verdad le daban más problemas y así podía lograr mejorar en verdad, Aunque Mark también era bueno pero él no era de las armas, siempre decía que su mejor defensa era él mismo, razón por la cual él y Mikey siempre hablaban.

-¿Cómo es que te sale tan fácil?-preguntó Alice- Por más que intento no entiendo cómo.

Mikey bajó la espada, había comenzado a entrenar más con ella. Aun si los chacos era su arma favorita debía saber cómo manejar decentemente la espada.

Se volvió hacia Alice, su cabello estaba un poco más corto. Aun si ella lo negaba también había cambiado, ya no era tan tímida y ahora no se callaba ante nadie que la insultara.

-Me he entrenado toda la vida- respondió Mikey guardando la espada- Es más fácil si practicas a menudo.

-¿Podrías ensenarme?

Mike le sonrió.

-Claro

* * *

El resto del tiempo Mikey practico con Alice lo que ya habían aprendido en el entrenamiento, Alice debía aprender a manejar el cuerpo antes que el arma.

Mikey debía admitir que era buena, con práctica no tardaría mucho en manejar una espada.

-Eres bastante buena Ali-opinó Mikey mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice, ella le sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que esto pudiera ser divertido- replicó Alice respirando agitadamente.

-Bueno no lo sería si fuese con el amargado.

Ambos rieron, Mikey miró a Alice. Se veía hermosa con el cabello alborotado y sus mejillas encendidas. Miró hacía otro lado.

-Tengo bastante hambre- dijo levantándose- Y sueño ¿Me acompañaría mi lady?

Alice rio pero sus ya sonrojadas mejillas se volvieron más rojas con su comentario, le tomó la mano y se levantó.

Ya estaban volviendo a la casa, charlando animadamente sobre el entrenamiento cuando Mikey lo sintió. Una sensación abrazadora y silenciosa que corría por sus venas, pero era diferente a lo que había sentido hasta ahora, era algo más oscuro algo totalmente nuevo y a la vez familiar.

Se volvió hacia los árboles y lo mismo hizo Alice, aquello fue la señal que no se había confundido. Instantes después un lobo gigante de pelaje negro comenzó a correr hacía ellos desde los árboles.

Mark apareció de repente al igual que Sera. Mark se transformó y se puso delante de ellos. El lobo se detuvo.

-Chicos adentro- ordenó Sera.

Mikey asintió y tomó a Alice, arrastrándola a la casa. Una cosa era el entrenamiento sin la transformación él todavía no controlaba el luchar transformado.

Entraron en el segundo piso y la puerta de la habitación de Mark estaba abierta y todos estaban allí.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Alice mientras entraban.

Aiden fue el que respondió.

-Mark y Sera dijo que nos quedemos aquí- Alice y Mikey se acercaron a la ventana, expectantes de lo que pudiese pasar.

* * *

Lía y Tyler corrieron hacia la casa. La presencia de Ryan era inconfundible. Estaban cerca de la casa cuando lo sintieron entrar en el territorio.

El muy mal nacido debía haber entrado por alguno de los lugares neutros, Lía odiaba lo mucho que ese idiota podía escabullirse.

Ella era más rápida que Tyler por lo que llegó primero, Mark y Sera estaban peleando contra él. Ya lo habían sometido pero otro lobo que Lía nunca había visto salió del bosque.

-No lo hará-pensó Lía mientras se transformaba, corrió hacía la chica. La atacó de lado lo que le permitió derribarla fácil, la chica se retorció y logró arañarla con sus garras pero Lía era mucho más fuerte por lo que no se le hizo difícil morderle el cuello y mantenerla aprisionada de modo que no la hiriera más

 _-Suéltame_ \- dijo la chica moviéndose para intentar liberarse.

 _-Des_ _transfórmate_ \- ordenó Lía mordiéndola en el cuello- _Ahora o lo haré yo._

La chica se volvió humana, Lía aflojó un poco pero no mucho la fuerza en su mandíbula. Tyler se acercó a ambas y le tomó las manos.

-La tengo- dijo.

Lía liberó a la chica de sus fauces y Tyler se encargó de ella. Lía no sabía si era seguro si se des transformaba, se miró la pata derecha. Dos zarpazos se veían a través de la sangre pero Lía apenas se paró a pensarlo.

Volvió a su forma humana y se acercó hacía sus amigos que habían logrado que Ryan volviera a su forma humana y lo habían sometido.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Lía.

-Si nada serio- respondió Sera, ella tenía cortes en el cuerpo pero sanaban.

-Rosalía por favor- exclamó Ryan- tienes que escucharme.

-Dame una muy buena razón para hacerlo Ryan.

Tyler se acercó a ellos arrastrando a la chica tras él, la lanzó cerca de Ryan sin cuidado alguno.

-Por si no tienes memoria Ryan la última vez terminé por romperte una costilla- replicó Lía- Así que más te vale explicar qué diablos haces en nuestro territorio y quien es tu amiga Ryan.

La chica la miró enfadada pero desvió la mirada cuando Lía le devolvió esa mirada.

-Sé que no tengo cara para venir- dijo- Pero quiero cambiar ella es Kimberly, una niña de mi clan, es como tú.

Lía examinó a la niña, apenas debía tener once años. Volvió a mirar a Ryan.

-Ya veo el viejo idiota sigue sin entender lo que significa ¿Me equivoco?

Ryan la miró, rogando, pero ella no podía sino sentir enojo y furia hacía él.

-Por favor tienen que protegerla padre la buscará por todos lados y no se atreverá a buscarla en su clan, no se enfrentaría a ella o a ti.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas sin saber muy bien que hacer. Lía se volvió hacía la casa.

-Chicos ¿Pueden bajar? Necesitamos ayuda.

Todo el grupo se miró asombrado pero entre ellos Mikey no lo estuvo mucho, asintió y desapareció.

-Buena idea- le susurró Sera.

* * *

Todo el grupo bajó y miraron a Ryan y a la chica con desconfianza.

-Aiden, Alice y Tom preparen caballos tenemos que llevar a estos dos frente a la abuela Ana, Henry busquen armas y vendas Mikey y Elisa quédense con ellos-ordenó Lía.

Todos fueron a cumplir sus tareas, Lia, Mark, Sera y Tyler se alejaron un poco. Lía se revisó la herida y arrancó como si nada parte de la ropa desgarrada, no eran profundas y era limpio. Ya había comenzado a curarse por lo que habían perdido bastante longitud.

-Debemos llevarlos con la abuela- dijo Mark

-Lo sé es la niña la que me preocupa- replicó Lía.

-Podemos neutralizarla ¿Verdad?- inquirió Sera

-No sería contraproducente- remarcó Lía- además no se atreverían a atacarnos si lo hiciesen morirán ya sea por la abuela o el viejo decrepito.


	20. Emociones similares

-Deberías revisarte esa herida- aconsejó Mikey.

Lía se dio vuelta y se miró el brazo, los tres largos tajos que la chica había logrado hacerle. Había entrado para limpiárselos y cambiar su remera dañada, ahora los tajos ya habían dejado de sangrar y se habían cerrado hasta donde parecían raspones largos, solamente sentía un poco de ardor.

-Ya les desinfecté- respondió- ¿Estas bien?

-No es a mí a quien han atacado.

Los demás llegaron con los caballos, Lía tomó su espada que descansaba en la pared y se la colgó en la espalda, se acomodó el cuchillo de caza a la pierna.

-Lo estaré cuando sepa que es lo que ese idiota quiere.

Mikey asintió y la siguió, Estrella ya estaba preparada y relinchó cuando vio a su ama.

-Mikey y Aiden a los costados, las chicas formen una pared detrás los demás enfrente- comandó Tyler subiendo a Ryan a su caballo como lo haría con un criminal, que lo era- Chicos con nosotros.

Mark y Sera asintieron, todos fueron hacia los caballos. Lía miró a la niña. Tenía el cabello negro totalmente despeinado y sobre la cara, llevaba ropa vieja y sucia. Una imagen le cruzo la mente y luego fue hacia ella.

-Ven yo seré la que te escolte- anunció.

La chica la miró antes de hablar. Se parecía mucho a Ryan, un escalofrío le cruzó el corazón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy como tú y puedo detenerte si intentas algo- respondió y la tomó del brazo-Vamos.

La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó tranquila, controlando a su propio corazón, la subió a Estrella. Quien se movió un poco cuando la chica se subió.

-Tranquila, será rápido- murmuró Lía acariciándola. Luego se subió.

-No hagas nada raro a mi yegua no le gusta- advirtió.

-Es la primera vez que subo a uno, no te preocupes- respondió la niña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Salia, me llamo Salia.

* * *

Cabalgaron en la formación, Lía se mantuvo alerta, si ellos habían entrado sin ser descubiertos podría haber otros.

Tomaron el camino largo, rodeando la montaña. De tener otros caballos quizás hubieran tardado más pero los caballos eran fuertes y rápidos, conocían los caminos por lo que rodar la montaña hasta llegar hasta el rio fue rápido.

Allí desmontaron, y dejaron a Ryan y Salia con un poco de distancia.

La abuela no tardó en llegar y junto a ella llegó Caleb, el segundo al mando, Desmontaron sin problemas, cuando se acercaban Nicole le dio una mirada a Lía pero ella la desvió, no se sentía con ganas de recibir la compasión.

-Ryan Lien- las palabras le salieron como si hablara de un insecto- Espero que tengas una explicación para esta intrusión.

Ryan agachó la cabeza, Lía sintió un poco de furia. Él que nunca agachaba la cabeza ante nadie, él que nunca le importaba nada. Lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Por favor, mi hermana es como Rosalía, morirá si vuelve a nuestra manada.

Lía examinó a Salia, en verdad parecía asustada. Una niña. Apartó la mirada.

Hubo un murmuro entre la líder y su segundó al mando antes de que formularan una respuesta.

-La llevaremos a nuestro campamento- anunció Caleb- Pero…

-Tú te largas de inmediato, no te quiero aquí Lien- Y luego miró a Salia- Tú eres bienvenida pues no has cometido ningún crimen pero tu hermano no podrá pisar mis tierras sin antes un acuerdo.

Salia miró a su hermano y luego agachó la cabeza.

-Venir aquí ya fue un peligro suficiente para él, me quedaré.

* * *

Lía fue la encargada de llevar a Salia a ver a Ti'han, la sanadora en líder de la manada, y se quedó hasta que Mikey y los demás llegaron a relevarla.

Se fue hacia donde estaba Estrella y le acarició la crin para calmarse, se recordaba, que Salia no tenía culpa pero en realidad intentó no pensar demasiado en ello.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó una voz.

Lía sabía que era Logan pero no quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie. No quería su compasión.

-Sí, vuelvo en la noche- respondió ajustando la silla de montar.

Logan puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lía no es tu culpa- dijo Logan.

-Lo sé Logan pero…ahora no quiero verla- replicó saltando a la montura.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Mikey observó a Salia ser revisada.

Ti'han había confirmado que era una Elementis, se dio cuenta del parecido familiar con Ryan, la forma de la boca, los descarados ojos negros y su rostro rebelde.

Mikey sabía que Lía tenía pasado con Ryan- había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que no era lindo- pero se preguntó si Ryan había hecho algo tan horroroso para poner a Lía de ese modo.

Cuando la sanadora terminó de revisar a la chica Alice y otra chica de la manada. Lina. Se llevaron a Salia a otro lugar. Tyler les pidió a Aiden y Mikey que los acompañaran para escoltar a Ryan fuera de su territorio.

Cuando iba a salir Ti'han habló.

-Ten paciencia joven ninja, hay heridas que son demasiado profundas como para sanar.

Mikey la miró y no supo si hablaba de Lía o él. Recordó la tortura. Días y días de oscuridad y dolor, se preguntó si su alma podría algún día perdonar aquello, perdonar a sus hermanos.

Perdonarse él.

-Créeme Ti'han se eso muy bien- respondió mientras salía.

* * *

Cuando volvieron la abuela les dijo que ya no hacía falta que estuvieran allí, que podían hacer lo que querían o terminar algunas cosas pendientes.

Mikey tomó el consejo de la líder y terminó con algunas cosas pendientes y luego fue en busca de Lía.

Había visto la forma en la que ella miraba a aquel chico o como estaba con la chica, conocía aquella forma. Demasiado bien.

Entró en la ya familiar cabaña de entrenamiento, donde solo el grupo podía entrar. Ni siquiera la abuela podía entrar sin permiso, el lugar tenía un segundo piso en el cual estaba ambientado más cómodo que la sala de abajo en la cual había armas y un gran espacio para entrenar.

Encontró a Logan y Tyler sentados en el sofá, con una expresión preocupada y enojada.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Tyler.

Logan fue el que notó la presencia de Mikey.

-Mikey ¿Sucede algo?

-No Wock estoy bien- respondió Mikey- ¿Alguno vio a Lía?

Ambos compartieron una mirada.

-¿Es muy urgente?-preguntó Logan al final.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien- respondió- No soy ciego amigo, vi la forma en que miraba a ese chico.

-Ryan- dijo Tyler con desprecio en su voz.

-Ella salió, siempre sale, déjala un rato Mikey- respondió Logan- Necesita espacio.

-Ya veo- dijo- Si la ven díganle que la busco.

Lía cabalgó.

Cabalgar era natural en ella, se había criado haciéndolo, además de que por ser de la manada debía saber montar un caballo.

Pero ella amaba la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro, el sonido de la respiración de Estrella y el de sus cascos en el suelo. La calmaban, siempre lo hacía.

Huir, eso era lo que hacía, huía de los recuerdos. No quería seguir pensando, quería apagar su cerebro y no pensar.

Llegó a una colina que estaba al norte. Era un lugar solitario, donde el viento susurraba en un idioma antiguo y las constantes sensaciones de sus sentidos calmaban.

Ese era su lugar, donde podía sentirse libre por un momento y no sentirse mal por ello.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando que su cabello flotara libre al viento y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol que estaba allí, aquel era su compañero y desde que su abuelo se lo había mostrado el tiempo solo alargó sus ramas y endureció su tronco.

Se recostó contra su tronco y apoyó su mano en el césped, sintiendo su tacto. En su mente recordaba la voz lejana de un susurro del pasado diciéndole.

Eres libre.

Era libre, no segura, libre. Podía ser ella misma. Enterró los dedos en la tierra.

Libre.

Era libre a un precio que aún le pesaba, le pasaba todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo el corazón.

Era presa de su miedo, presa de las pesadillas constantes. La tierra a su alrededor reacciono a su estado de ánimo y se marchitó.

-Recuerda el por qué sigues viva- se dijo cerrando los ojos mientras retiraba los dedos de la tierra, llenos de suciedad. La tierra volvió a como siempre- Recuerda por lo peleas. Recuerda lo que eras.

Y lo recordaba, lo recordaría por el resto de su larga vida. Aquella pequeña niña rota que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, aquella que creía en la bondad ciega, aquella que creía que las personas podían cambiar a mejor.

Había muerto y estaba enterrada metros bajo tierra.

-¿Sabes que sé que estás ahí Mike?- habló sin mirarlo.

Mikey no dijo nada, solo se acercó.

* * *

 ** _HOLIIIIS. Si no estoy muerta solo estoy con problemas cotidianos de humana. Pero bueno acá traigo el nuevo cap._**

 ** _Lamento la demora intentaré ponerme al día con las demas series asi que lamento esta terrible espera._**

 ** _Dejen reviews si les gustó y nos vemos. Cuidense y Bsos.  
_**


	21. Respiro pt1

La vista desde el árbol era hermosa, el cielo estaba pintado por colores cálidos y fríos, azul, violeta, rosa, naranja cubrían el cielo del atardecer.

Lía se veía a tono con aquel lugar, de colores fuertes y llamativos, el color rojo de un intenso color de rosa roja, los ojos tan azules como el mar y eléctricos como un rayo.

Desde que la había conocido a Mikey siempre le había parecido que Lía era fuerte por ella misma, no solo para sus amigos y su familia. Mikey sabía- de algún modo- que ella era fuerte por ella, no por nadie más. Aun con sus diferencias él había comparado a Lía con Leo.

Ahora sabía que ella era mucho más noble y protectora que Leo, en aquel silencio de naturaleza e instinto Mikey vio que Lía no era como Leo que se pasaba largas horas meditando sino que ella prefería el silencio para calmarse y encontrar la salida rápida para un poco de dolor.

-Te preguntaría como me encontraste pero creo saber la respuesta-dijo sonriéndole de manera descarada.

-Solo seguí lo que me dictaba el destrozado corazón que ambos compartimos- replicó.

Lía lo miró y luego miró al árbol. Parecía...Mayor.

-Supongo que los que somos nada más que un puñado de pedazos rotos podemos encontrarnos entre nosotros- opinó- Este árbol…Me ayuda a pensar y me recuerda a que poseo libertad, me recuerda lo que soy.

Mikey supo a lo que se refería y no pudo estar en desacuerdo. Había palabras más allá del entendimiento.

Además Mikey no podía decir que él fuera mejor, sus hermanos…lo habían roto de una manera aún más dolorosa que Destructor.

-Quizás- dijo pensando sus palabras de corazón- En algún punto todos necesitamos un pequeño respiro.

-Si quieres respirar ahora puedes hacerlo aquí- replicó Lía- Solo nosotros.

-Un puñado de pedazos- remcarcó Mikey.

Ambos rieron.

-Gracias- agradeció Mikey- Y si quieres puedes respirar conmigo.

Lía sonrió, una sonrisa quebrada, una sonrisa que demostraba todo el daño que había recibido. Mikey le dio una sonrisa igual de rota.

-No lo haría con nadie más.

* * *

Lía escuchó con atención a Mikey, vestía con el atuendo de la manada. Ahora solo tenía un suéter de color azul que iba a tono con sus ojos. Que se perdieron en la lejanía cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Todo comenzó con un hombre que volvía a su casa con cuatro tortugas y por razones del destino siguió a un hombre sospechoso.

Aquel hombre sospechoso tenía refuerzos y como resultado de una pelea el hombre con las tortugas terminó empapado de una sustancia extraña que lo convirtió en rata y a las tortugas en humanoides.

Respiró hondo.

Aquel hombre las cuidó y crio como sus hijos. Los nombró como los artistas del renacimiento. Luego se nombró Splinter, porque era todo lo que quedaba de su antiguo él, una astilla. Mi padre nos educó y nos enseñó el arte del ninjitsu, ser uno con las sombras y cuando vi que esas sombras amenazaban con tragar todo lo que era mi familia tomé la decisión de ser yo quien la alejara.

Respiró hondo ante el recuerdo, Lía podía sentir su poder debajo de la piel y supo lo que Mikey sentía.

Con todo mi padre venía de Japón y había perdido a su mujer y su hija allí pero se trajo a su enemigo que había llamado alguna vez hermano, se llama Oroku Saki pero lo llaman Destructor.

Una noche los perros falderos de Destructor me atraparon y me torturaron, pasaron días hasta que mis hermanos me rescataran.

Sus manos se retorcían y el miedo lejano ardía en sus ojos celestes.

Por algún motivo Karai, la hija de Destructor, habló con mis hermanos y días después el pie atacó nuestro hogar. Yo…..Estaba demasiado asustado para hacer algo y luego…

Dolor.

Lía sabía lo que se avecinaba

Mis hermanos me culparon de aquello y me acusaron de traidor. Me dieron la espalda y yo permití que se desahogaran, pensé que podría pero mi alma seguía rota por Destructor y un día simplemente no distinguí entre la oscuridad de mi habitación y la celda de Destructor y simplemente….Salí corriendo.

-Central Park es bastante lindo ¿No crees? Siempre me había encantado por lo que corrí hasta que las piernas no dieron más y todo quedó atrás, corrí hasta un lago. Para luego encontrarme con una chica descarada descalza con el cabello rojo y ojos lobunos color azul eléctrico.

Lía sonrió.

Durante semanas hablábamos y nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ninguno de mis familiares se dio cuenta de esas salidas y yo nunca dije nada al respecto. Era mi único secreto que no estaba dispuesto a dar a conocer.

Y entonces comencé a cambiar, comencé a creer de nuevo. A pensar que no era el malo de la historia como creía. Evitaba a mis dos hermanos que no me creían y apenas quería hablar con mi hermano mayor, mi padre creyó que me alejaba por ellos pero en realidad era por mí.

Inspiró hondo, Lía sabía que le estaba costando hablar.

Una noche que salimos de patrullaje, Rafael y Donatello comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido. Me llamaron traidor y yo me sentía un poco mareado. Unas palabras de mi hermano Donatello y envié todo al diablo. Les grité y me largué. No podía soportarlo más, fue como si todo simplemente…Se desvaneciera, como si hubiese sido Destructor quien hablaba pero… era mucho peor.

Me alejé y uno de los perros de Destructor me encontró. Yo me sentía muy extraño como para defenderme…El resto ya lo sabes.

Silencio, Lía lo entendía. Sabía el dolor que acarreaba las palabras de Mikey y le dio el silencio que él necesitaba para recordar donde estaba.

Cuando el brillo del recuerdo se fue de sus ojos Lía habló.

-Tengo que decir dos cosas- anunció mirando el cielo- La primera es que tus hermanos solamente son idiotas. No. Más que eso son descerebrados idiotas, cualquiera que haya oído siquiera las palabras de su enemigo no es más que un peón.

-Yo solo sé que después de esa conversación mi familia me dio la espalda.

-Quien escucha a su enemigo es como el genio que va a tocar el fuego porque es brillante- sentenció Lía- Cualquier guerrero sabe que eso es para manipular, hacerlos títeres de diversión. Mientras que la verdadera razón por la que los encontraron estaba más dentro, solo te usaron como señuelo.

Mikey la miró.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Que si algún día los vuelves a ver quiero que me lleves para ver sus caras caer ante lo que eres ahora y que espero que ese Destructor tenga seguro porque si nos encuentra lo necesitará.

Mikey la miró y luego rio, rio como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

-¿Quieres respirar?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-No sé si pueda- reconoció- Quizás mañana, tengo que pensarlo. Mi…historia es mucho más salvaje que la tuya, tengo que pensarlo.

La asustaba, recordar aquello, era horrible, pero era aquel respiro lo que necesitaba pero….no hoy. No luego de lo que Mikey había dicho. No cuando la noche estaba comenzando a reinar. Y menos cuando sabía que Salia estaría en el Clan.

-Mañana ven conmigo y te contaré lo que no le he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi abuelo.

Mikey asintió y Lía no pudo estar más agradecida. Él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sabes este árbol parece cuidarnos bajo él- dijo Mikey mientras iban hacia los caballos.

-¿Y por qué crees que me hace sentir segura?- bromeo Lía.

-Supongo porque te sientes en familia. Roca perezosa.

-¿Roca perezosa?- inquirió Lía riendo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero- replicó Mikey y le sonrió- No lo nieges.


	22. ¿En quien confiar? ¿corazón o la mente?

**Lía P.o.v**

Cuando volvimos a la casa, nadie preguntó nada. Solo preguntaron con una mirada de preocupación cuando vieron a Mikey y yo asentí para calmarlos de que estaba bien que él estuviera conmigo.

No cené. No tenía hambre y no me creía con la fortaleza y la certeza de que no tuviera pesadillas luego que me hicieran devolver el contenido de mi estómago.

Pero tampoco me fui a dormir directamente. Tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar trazos mientras mi mente divagaba en lo que había sucedido bajo el árbol.

No le había mentido a Mikey, no habría podido decirle mi historia luego de eso. Necesitaba pensarlo, meditarlo.

Mi historia no era en absoluto como la suya, además de que el gozaba de tiempo y espacio para pensar y sufrir yo no. Salia estaba allí, mirándome con esos ojos que eran los de Ryan. Recordándome una y otra vez el pasado.

 _Pequeña zorrilla de cama._

Mi furia hizo que el trazo se hiciera profundo, aunque no sabía qué estaba dibujando. Mi mano actuaba por si sola.

¿Debería contarlo?

Mi corazón me gritaba que lo hiciera, que lo liberaba aunque fuera unos momentos pero mi mente me gritaba que no. No quería que Mikey se viera afectado. Nadie más que el abuelo y la abuela lo sabían.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Ryan, odiaba al maldito viejo decrepito que había hecho que hubiese tenido que huir pero, por encima de ello, odiaba a las dos personas que me habían dado la vida.

Respiré hondo, quitando el lápiz de la hoja y mire por la ventana. El invierno se acercaba y pronto también la época de caza. Los más experimentados cazaríamos para tener comida en las reservas. Las puertas del refugio se abrirían, muchos pedirían por clemencia.

-Somos unos de los pocos clanes que ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio- me había dicho la abuela una vez- Somos un clan antiguo y podemos ayudar. En realidad todos los clanes pueden hacerlo pero no todos tienen los mismos intereses.

En cierto modo tenía razón pero había visto como los Clanes solían tener estándares muy repulsivos.

Observé lo que había hecho.

Delante de mí, un hombre con un casco de metal me observaba con un ojo, el otro era ciego. Destructor.

Cerré los ojos pensando en todo lo que Mikey debió haber pasado.

Lo mío debía ser igual.

Solo estaba asustada.

Cerré con decisión mi cuaderno y lo dejé en mi escritorio, apagué las luces y me recosté.

Ya había tomado una decisión.


	23. Un respiro y una revelación

En el clan había distintas tareas, designadas a tres cuestiones.

Territorio, Comida y Entrenamiento.

Mikey había aprendido sobre purezas por Lía, la tarde del día siguiente a su encuentro bajo el árbol.

Él la admiraba, como amiga y como guerrera Lobuna que era, ella parecía fuerte, capaz de aplastar a quien tuviera delante. Por lo que no le sorprendió que le pidiera que la acompañara en una caminata por el bosque.

-Mañana vendrán los representantes de las manadas del sur- le estaba diciendo Lía mientras caminaban por el bosque- Los del sur le dan demasiada importancia a la pureza por lo que si molestan con algo la abuela les pateará el culo.

-¿Cómo con Wock?- inquirió con burla.

Lía sonrió.

-Peor- replicó- Entre líderes de clanes se debe de tener mano firme. Los hijos bastardos o los impuros no son muy bien recibidos en otros clanes pero somos más poderosos que la media de otros clanes así que les conviene tratar bien con nosotros.

-¿Hijos bastardos?- inquirió curioso, más por el orgullo del tono de Lía al decirlo que por la palabra en sí.

-Son los hijos de humanos que nacen con las líneas de sangre lobuna o hijos de lobos que nacen con poderes raros- explicó- Como yo.

-¿Y yo sería un impuro?- inquirió con una sonrisa fría.

-Podría decirse- dijo Lía y saltó una gran raíz- algunos consideran que ser convocado es un privilegio otros una deshonra. Pero te diré un consejo; Eso es una estupidez insípida que se crearon los puros. Demasiado ego si me lo preguntas.

Mikey la observó, era una guerrera, el brillo en sus ojos eléctricos como el rayo brillaban con ferocidad.

-¿Por qué presiento que esto va ir más profundo?

-Porque lo va a hacer- dijo Lía- eso era para prepararte para mañana pero también para darte mi respiro y también una bomba de noticia ¿Cuál prefieres primero?

-El respiro.

Lía sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Bien aquí va.

Hubo una vez una pareja de lobos que pertenecían a diferentes líneas de sangre, se casaron y se amaron y tuvieron cuatro hijos. Todos eran felices.

Mikey sabía que estaba por ponerse mal.

Pero cuando nació la tercer hija notaron que ella poseía algo diferente, un poder raro y la llevaron con el líder de su clan para que él decidiera que hacer con ella. A la niña la encerraron y trataron como un monstruo, porque ese tipo de cosas amenazaban las tradiciones de ese Clan.

Lía se calló, se miró las manos por un instante y luego siguió.

-Cuando esa niña cumplió seis años conoció a al hijo de una de las familias del Clan, en principio creyó que podía confiar en él, que ese niño la comprendía pero se equivocó.

La familia de la niña mantenía la verdad oculta de su abuelo materno, porque él la quería igual que a sus otros nietos y su familia desconfiara de que él siguiera el ideal del líder así que lo mantuvieron alejado.

Mikey observó a su amiga, se estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo.

-Yo tenía siete años- continuó diciendo- ellos me mantenían encerrada y una noche los guardias habían salido a beber y estaba sola. Hasta que llegó Ryan.

Silencio, Mikey podía sentir como Lía batallaba por controlarse. Tyler le había dicho una vez que, de todo el clan, Lía era quien más autocontrol de su poder tenía, debido a sus poderes.

-Estaba borracho, los licores lobunos son muy fuertes pero podemos soportar grandes cantidades de alcohol antes de embriagarnos pero él….él muy hijo de perra había tomado tambien Artium, es una droga natural que sirve para la excitación. Llegó con alguno de sus amigos y entraron en la celda. Todos drogados y borrachos…

Empezaron a tocarme y cuando Ryan puso la mano donde no debía me descontrolé. Ni siquiera las guardas pudieron contener la explosión de mi poder, los envié a todos lejos de mí y destruí la mitad del asqueroso lugar donde me encerraban.

Mikey se quedó sin palabras. El tono de Lía era neutro pero Mikey sintió la furía y el odio que se ocultaban tras ese tono.

-El Clan estaba lejos, en un festejo de la luna y el único adulto que estaba allí era mi abuelo, evitó que matara a Ryan y esos chicos. De no haber sido por él, Ryan estaría muerto.

Mi abuelo había estado sospechando desde hacía tiempo y con eso no hubo duda alguna, me trajo al Clan y cortó relaciones con su familia. La abuela y el….eran compañeros, entre lobos la manada es importante pero los compañeros….Son una pareja ya sea hombre con hombre o mujer con mujer o mujer y hombre que son como…Complementarios, hermanos bajo los ojos de la luna.

La abuela me aceptó aquí, crecí y me eduqué en este Clan, ya no tengo relación alguna con mis familiares pero no me molesta. Mi abuelo se fue hace un mes, está en Europa vuelve en unos días. Pero...en los primeros años intentaron matarme, la abuela impidio que ellos se acercaran a mi pero tambien yo a ellos. Podría haberlos matado.

Se detuvo. Habían llegado a un pequeño rio, Mikey sentía que a Lía le costaba hablar, articular más palabras. Quizás esa fuese toda la historia, quizás no.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó. Luego de un rato Lía lo igualó y luego dijo:

-Ahora entiendo por qué casi lo matas cuando lo viste- dijo y Lía lo miró- Cuando Destructor me torturó, me aferré a cualquier esperanza por inútil que resultó luego…Se lo que se siente y…Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba.

* * *

Lía respiró, como si estuviera saliendo del agua, respiró hondo y sintió que una pequeña parte de ella sanaba, una pequeña parte de su roto ser se sentía…mejor no arreglada pero mejor.

Mikey le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes como para que te cuente esa noticia bomba?-preguntó.

-Adelante.

-Desde hace dos años la abuela me nombró como emisaria entre las conexiones del Clan, soy lo suficientemente fuerte y encantadoramente aterradora de fantasía que por lo general viajo bastante a donde se necesite más reforzamiento, este año….se suponía que iría a Los Ángeles pero…hubo un enfrentamiento hace unos meses con una manada en Nueva York y tuve que ir para calmar el ambiente.

Una noche salí, no sabía el por qué, solo quería salir. Así que lo hice. Como loba tengo derecho a salir durante la luna llena, aunque el que sea salvaje pone a algunos nerviosos e intentaba no hacerlo. Estoy segura de poder aguantar varias lunas sin salir pero…Esa noche no me importó. Salí y dejé que mis instintos me guiaran a la razón por la cual quería salir aquella noche. Quería ver qué era lo que me hacía ir hacia la noche, a algún lugar que no sabía cuál sería pero no me importó.

Mikey sintió nerviosismo.

-Entonces… llegué a Central Park, al lugar al que mi instinto más profundo me había llevado. Y estabas tú.

En un principio creía que era solo la luna y la laguna lo que me habían llevado allí, como Elementis suele pasar que me sienta atraída por algún lugar por el simple hecho de poder, suelo controlarlo, suelo tener control sobre eso pero…con ya tres noches de luna que me salteaba y aquella luna llena, no quería arriesgarme- lo miró- Y antes de que me preguntes, solo Sera me ha visto fuera de control por ello, no es agradable, pero Sera sabe cómo controlarme si sucede.

Te conocí y sentí como si estuviera hablando con un amigo de toda la vida, creí que era porque de todos en Nueva York no mirabas mi poder sino a Lía, solo yo.

Luego salí a controlar a los convocados cuando el aroma de cierto chico mutante captó mi atención, te vi frente a ese perro y actué por puro instinto.

Y supe en ese momento que eras mi compañero.


	24. El terriorio dividido

Mikey observó a Lía.

No era como si no supiera lo que significaba un compañero, pero había cosas que no se decían sobre ese lazo, que pertenecían como secretos para aquellos que tuvieran el lazo.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir- ¿Qué…pasará ahora?

Las mejillas de Lía se tiñeron de rosa.

-¡No me mires así!- exclamó- Yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Silencio, eso era algo que Lía debía haber sabido durante un tiempo pero…

-Ese lazo…nos hace hermanos ¿No?

-Algo parecido, quienes tienen el lazo dicen que es más que eso pero nunca explican a otros que no lo tienen. La abuela y mi abuelo nunca me dijeron nada.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?- preguntó clavándole los ojos.

-Porque tenía que advertirte- respondió- Cuando vengan las manadas el lunes tendremos que jugar un papel Mikey. Uno de poder y crueldad. Las manadas del sur no nos conocen en realidad y como somos la manada del centro nosotros nos ocupamos de las líneas territoriales. Damos una imagen de poder y control que quizás con las manadas aliadas no damos, pero es necesario para mantener a las del sur en control. Si ven que la nieta del segundo y uno de los lobos nuevos tienen un lazo no formalizado…bueno digamos que no tratarán nada bueno.

Lo pensó, repensó todo el tiempo que había pasado en la manada. Cada sensación que había tenido.

Y como se volvían fuertes en la presencia de Lía.

Pensó en una noche que Lía y Ty habían vuelto con las mejillas rojas, vestidos de forma elegante, la manera que había visto a Lía caminar, segura y poderosa y junto a ella Ty, con el mismo atuendo poderoso y mirada de hierro antes de que volvieran a ser ellos.

-Ya veo- dijo al fin- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo controlamos el vínculo?

-Primero lo mantenemos en secreto de los demás, en primera porque es algo privado segunda es mejor esperar unos días- respondió Lía

-¿Y tercera?

-Hablamos con la abuela.

* * *

-Cuéntame más sobre las manadas- pidió Mikey mientras practicaban.

Lía le sonrió.

-Tus pies- dijo y con un simple movimiento de espada hizo que Mikey cayera- Pon atención a tu postura, intenta derribarme y te hablaré de ello.

Mikey la observó irritado, el entrenamiento de Lía era, de todos, más difícil y retador. Ella no era amable cuando se trataba de entrenar.

Luego de la charla en el bosque, habían enviado un mensaje hacia Nicole la cual había respondido lo siguiente:

 _Vuelvo en la noche tienen el día libre._

Mikey recordó como Lía había reído y hecho una broma de ello cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento de la Casa Plateada.

Se levantó y alzó de nuevo la espada. Lía sonrió.

-Mejor.

Lucharon Lía seguía sin contenerse pero su postura no dejaba mucho espacio para derribarla, haría falta…

Mikey recordó, meses y meses de entrenamiento.

Y se movió.

Lía trastabillo.

-Bien- dijo sonriente- Has que traigan un buen surtido de comida, vamos a estar un buen rato.

* * *

Lía le dio un buen mordisco a su sándwich.

-Este territorio está dividido en cuatro- comenzó- en el sur, en el territorio más profundo de las montañas nevadas hay seis manadas, ellos…. Solo hay una manada con la que tenemos confianza en el sur y solo vienen emisarios. Esa es la manada Kilian. Están en la frontera entre la montaña y un bosque como nosotros, las demás manadas del sur son tan frías como los climas que las rodean.

Volvió a morder su comida, Mikey la miraba.

-Luego están las del oeste solo hay tres allí pero…son grandes, casi como el nuestro y muy viejos, los llamamos los anticuados porque estamos casi seguros que han pasado siglos desde que alguien nuevo ha pisado esas manadas, la mayoría son viejos gruñones.

-El Este llegó y el mar niveló- canturreó Mikey mientras comía.

-Exacto- concedió- En el Este se encuentran las muy amables manadas De Plata, las leyendas dicen que en sus líneas de sangre controlan los ríos y los mares que hay allí, como se pasan el día y la noche en la lluvia me lo creo. Sus manadas y la nuestra son aliadas desde milenios. Son…competitivos.

-El Norte la lluvia desató- continuó Mikey

-A semanas de viaje está la manada en la que nací- dijo sin tono-no necesitas saber más. Lo que necesitas saber es que tendrás que jugar al príncipe oscuro Mikey.

Mikey la miró.

-Las manadas del Este son como las nuestras es verdad, vendrán sus emisarios el lunes pero también vienen las del Sur y con ellos hay que ser duros, jugar al poderoso. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sé a lo que te refieres- Mikey volvió a comer- pero ¿Tendré que vestirme con esas ropas de príncipe?

Lía sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí. Lo tendrás que hacer.


	25. Una máscara cruel y elegante

Lía no era nueva en jugar al papel de jugar a la mala del cuento.

Si lo pensaba era casi necesario saber cómo ser cruel y fría, experiencia no le faltaba, de eso todos en la manada lo sabían.

Los novatos, por otro lado, eran otra cosa.

Lía pasó el día enseñándoles a las chicas, junto a Sera, como moverse, como mirar. Elegir las palabras correctamente, no dejar de mostrar una máscara cruel y fría.

En resumen lo que les habían enseñado desde que habían llegado pero agregando la crueldad.

-No se siente bien- dijo Alice durante el descanso.

-Lo sé- respondió y le acaricio la cabeza- pero debemos hacerlo, ellos tomaran cualquier debilidad en su provecho. Además les servirá en caso de que vuelvan al mundo con otros lobos.

Alice suspiró

-Llevas mucho tiempo con esto ¿Verdad?

-Mucho más del que piensas.

* * *

Todas las manadas tenían una característica única.

Los sureños eran conocidos por su mal carácter y pieles pálidas como los muertos, Lía sabía que era por todo el tiempo que pasaban en las montañas.

Pero su característica única era su visión.

Estar rodeado por montañas blancas y vivir en cuevas era ya de por sí suicida pero eran lobos y habían aprendido a adaptarse, la visión era mucho más necesaria que los demás sentidos.

El Emisario de la manada sureña aliada llegó primero antes de que el sol se pusiera, un chico de la edad de Lía, con el cabello blanco y ojos como esmeraldas. Vestía una capa gris abrigadora con la vestimenta típica de su manada.

Como dictaba la tradición fue Lía, Tyler y Miranda, los dos hijos y la nieta del segundo y la tercera mano de la líder del clan. Aunque Lía era Emisaria por lo que era su deber recibirlo

Su nombre era Azriel.

-Vaya veo que nos volvemos a ver querida Lía- saludó cuando bajó de su caballo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo Azrie- respondió Lía sonriendo.

Se saludaron como lo hacían los lobos.

-Tienes suerte- anunció Lía- Eres el primero.

Mientras Lía y Azriel subieron a sus caballos de nuevo y emprendieron el viaje.

-Espero que estés lista querida Lía- dijo Azriel- El querido Kier ha descubierto de tu existencia por una borrachera.

Sonriendo de manera filosa Lía respondió.

-Que venga.

* * *

La manada del Sur, la manada Kuna.

Su líder era un hombre de cabello castaño de aproximadamente la edad de Nicole pero un hombre que inspiraba irritación y odio por parte de la manada. Kier.

Habían ido solo el círculo íntimo del líder (como era costumbre), todos hombres (como era **su** costumbre). Nicole estaba vestida con su ropa ceremonial, un vestido del color azul con detalles plateados que marcaba su silueta y en su cadera reposaba una espada de acero Luns. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto y caía con suavidad sobre la capa de cuero rojo que llevaba con el broche de plata con el símbolo de la manada.

Era una reina. Una líder.

La manada había decorado el campamento con antorchas la plaza central, con una mesa principal y varias haciendo círculo dejando el centro libre. La luz dorada de las antorchas hacían que se viera como un lugar sagrado (que lo era)

Observó que Mikey estaba sentado al lado de Lía, llevando ropa para la batalla y una capa más simple de color naranja, por su parte Lía vestía una túnica oscura con pantalones, la máscara era fría. Lía a su lado no se quedaba atrás, sus ojos eléctricos parecían retar a Kier a su lado a hacer algo, él a su vez trataba de no verla a los ojos sino al vestido rojo que marcaba su cintura y su pecho.

Nicole era una Líder, ante todo, nunca le había salido el ser fría y cruel. Había tenido que aprender cuando ya era mucho mayor que Lía. Incluso cuando ella llegó apenas si había aprendido algo.

Pero Lía era de otro temple, no había vivido lo que ella y Nicole sabía que había tenido que hacer lo que debía para sobrevivir.

-Que comience el festejo- anunció Nicole.

* * *

Los integrantes del clan hicieron lo que debían, algunos se dispersaron por el centro, los niños se quedaban en las mesas protegidos.

La fiesta fue larga y no tardó demasiado en que el segundo al mando se dirigiera hacia Lía.

-Vaya veo que sigues aquí bastarda- dijo arrastrando las palabras, Tyler le había dicho que no tenían resistencia alguna al alcohol.

-Está borracho- dijo Lía a través del lazo- No te preocupes.

Sabía que las emociones eran más fuertes, Nicole les había dicho que trataran de controlarse, apenas habían formalizado el lazo.

Mikey no mostró nada más que la máscara cruel.

Lía sonrió como una serpiente.

-Veo que usted sigue siendo tan idiota borracho como siempre- dijo calmada.

La noche siguió y cada uno se desenvolvió su papel bastante bien, Lía jugó con Tyler y Logan, para evitar que se enfocaran en Mikey y los demás. Los clanes del Sur intentaron jugar con ella pero todos advertían su mirada eléctrica y retrocedían.

Si, esa noche fue un tablero de ajedrez.

* * *

Lía no era desconocida para las manadas del sur, pero siempre guardando el secreto de que era hija bastarda. Bella y peligrosa. La nieta de Jayson Moore, loba y guerrera, era una espada forjada para la guerra. Y los sureños lo sabían.

Ella se había encargado de ello.

Bella, con el cabello rojo como el vino, rosa oscuro como la flor. Ojos tan azules como el mar, profundos misteriosos y eléctricos. Fría y calculadora para aquellos lobos.

Lía jugó con Tyler, bailando con él de manera lenta y cercana, jugó con Logan tocándolo de forma para provocar, su abuela la miró con aprobación detrás de la máscara de indiferencia.

El líder de la manada del sur la observaba y ella le devolvía la mirada desafiándolo a intentarlo.

Mientras la noche seguía, Lía y Sera se convirtieron en cosas oscuras y crueles, así como los demás, dejando que los sureños los vieran a ellos y no a los niños y los nuevos.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Mikey a través del lazo mientras Logan jugaba con ella sentada en sus piernas.

-No hubiese querido tener el primer día oficial como compañeros de esta forma- respondió mientras seguía a Logan.

-Lo sé- respondió- No te preocupes.


	26. La intrusion inesperada

La máscara duró dos días.

Los sureños duraron dos días en el Clan debido a las discusiones que los líderes y los emisarios mantuvieron durante esos dos días.

Cuando por fin los líderes se fueron Lía acompañó a Azriel.

-Espero verte pronto en la noche de las estrellas- dijo Azriel- Y espero que lleves aquella ropa.

Lía rio y detuvo su caballo.

-Ya se verá- respondió- espero verte también Noct.

* * *

Lía regresó cuando Azriel se perdió de su vista y ya no lo sintió cerca, con el sol brillando en el cielo a través de las nubes emprendió el camino hacia el Clan.

Lía tuvo que rodear el camino por el que acostumbraba viajar, la lluvia de la noche había hecho que el rio se precipitara e hizo que fuera peligroso pasar por allí. Lo cual significo que tenía que pasar por la casa de los O'niel que estaba dentro del territorio.

La abuela les había dicho que se mantuvieran lejos al ver a cualquier humano que fuera de su sangre y como loba Lía podía saber si eran de la sangre de Nicole.

Aunque le irritaba porque tardaría más.

Y fue cuando estaba cerca de la casa el instinto se le encendió y Estrella se detuvo.

Estaba cerca de la casa O'niel pero también del camino por donde pasaban autos. Respirando hondo para ocultar cualquier rastro, se colocó su capucha de su capa y guio a Estrella a un lugar donde se mantuvieran ocultas pero que pudiera ver el camino.

Lía se bajó con el mayor silencio que podía y esperó

Una camioneta blanca llegó al rato y se detuvo enfrente, el olor al hombre perro que había sentido la noche en que Mikey se había transformado llenó su nariz junto a otros olores que hicieron que reprimiera un gruñido.

-Huelo algo- escuchó decir al hombre perro- Pero no puedo saber si es el chico.

-Mikey- pensó Lía.

De la camioneta bajaron el hombre lobo pero ahora estaba diferente, parecía un renegado, un lobo negro humanoide. Junto a un tigre y ¿Un pescado?

Eso tenía que ser lo más bizarro que ella hubiera visto.

-¿Por dónde viene?- preguntó el pescado.

Lía tuvo una idea, si querían atrapar a Mikey entonces atraparían algo.

Retrocedió con la intención de hacer ruido con una rama y quedar al descubierto para que la siguieran.

-Allí- exclamó el tigre.

Sin perder tiempo Lía se alejó y subió a la montura, golpeo con los pies al costado de su yegua corriendo hacia el rio.

* * *

Los tres hombres animales la siguieron y ella se aseguró que lo hicieran, con su capa ondeando al aire. Estrella estaba molesta de ir tan lento.

Guiando a Estrella y valiéndose del conocimiento de la tierra, Lía guio al trio hasta más allá del rio, hasta el sendero de la serpiente. Unos caminos que se unían en el centro y seguían en círculos. Los humanos que entraban se perdían, solo los lobos podían seguirlos sin hacerlo.

Cuando llegó hizo que Estrella fuera a la velocidad acostumbrada e hizo dar una vuelta. Sacó su látigo.

-¿Dónde está?- exclamó el tigre.

Cabalgando hacia ellos, Lía los rodeo dando latigazos para desarmarlo, una espada, armas, un par de piernas robóticas rotas. Todo mientras cabalgaba sin darles tiempo a nada.

-Muéstrate- grito el tigre.

Como la guerrera lobuna que era Lía tenía su orgullo, iba a plantarles cara.

Cuando llegó al círculo los tres se voltearon a verla, en aquel momento no era Lía la emisaria, Lía la maestra.

Era una guerrera lobuna protegiendo a su Clan.

-Veo que eres sado Perro- dijo mirando al hombre lobo, que retrocedía ante ella- Y que has traído compañía.

-¿La conoces Bradford?- siseó el hombre pez que estaba en el suelo.

-No.

-Es una lástima, esos segundos que pasamos juntos en los que te pateé el patético culo que tienes fueron memorables- replicó Lía moviendo su capucha- Ahora ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

El lobo y el tigre se pusieron en posiciones.

-Por las malas será.

* * *

Lía terminó de atar al pez y se hizo con una navaja que este tenía oculta en la muñeca.

-Gracioso, pensaría que un pez no sería tan estúpido- dijo mientras jugaba con la navaja y la guardaba en la montura de Estrella.

-Pues si no estuviéramos en distintos bandos te invitaría una copa- dijo mientras Lía volvía hacía ellos.

-Bien podría hacerme una buena cantidad de sushi contigo- ronroneo.

El pez apartó la mirada, la actuación de crueldad no era para ellos.

Los amarró a los tres y con una carreta que hizo aparecer con un hechizo los puso en ella y se aseguró de que no cayeran. Hizo el mismo hechizo que con Salia y le tapó los ojos al trio.

* * *

Cuando estuvo cerca de la casa, aulló fuerte. Sabía que Nicole iba a estar allí y en efecto allí estaba, junto a Mikey, Alice y Tayler.

-Lía ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Nicole mientras Lía bajaba.

-Az se ha ido bien- dijo mientras sacaba la daga del pez de la montura- Mikey ven, quizás puedas aclararnos la situación.

* * *

Mikey se había olvidado como respirar.

Sentados, amarrados y vendados estaban Dougpound, Cara de pez y Garra de Tigre.

Mikey sentía la furia, la preocupación bajo su piel, recorriendo sus venas, la respiración se le hizo pesada.

Escuchó como Nicole y Tyler exclamaban su nombre, como Alice le preguntaba qué sucedía, Mikey sentía el peso de su parte lobuna más que nunca.

Lía lo tomó del brazo, su contacto fue como si él estuviera sujeto a un cable y alguien lo sujetara, pero aún le costaba mantener el control.

-Respira- dijo Lía firme- Concéntrate y respira, no eres como ellos.

Lo hizo pero…

-Concéntrate- dijo Lía a su oído- Eres solo tu, estas vivo y bien y no eres como ellos. Respira.

El mundo tuvo otra vez sentido.

Mikey había logrado calmarse.


	27. Un largo día

**_A ver...Estoy con el kokoro hecho trizas y a la vez revosante de felicidad. Como algunos sabran la serie del 2012 llegó a su fin y me he hecho llorar como una maldita. PERO...según tengo entendido tendremos más de los hermanos Hamatos a finales de 2018 con una nueva serie así que estoy impaciente =). Espero disfruten el cap y lamento la intro pero tenía que desahogarme._**

* * *

-¿Quiénes son Mikey?- preguntó Nicole.

Mikey miró a su líder, la preocupación era palpable pero también un cariño hacia él. Inspirando hondo y apretando la mano de Lía respondió.

-Ellos…son sirvientes de Destructor, ellos me capturaron y torturaron durante días- respondió tratando de evitar mirarlos.

Nicole asintió y luego miró a Lía quien le sostuvo la mirada, como si afirmara una pregunta.

 _-Es igual a cuando el primer asesino de la manada de la que vengo llegó_ \- le dijo en su mente- _Solo que yo si perdí el control._

 _-¿Lo conocías?_

 _-Era uno de los que vigilaban mi celda en aquel momento_ \- Lía apretó su mano- _Nunca podría olvidar ese rostro. Nunca podré._

Nicole examinaba al trio.

 _-Gracias por detenerme_ \- dijo

 _-Somos compañeros, lo que sientes lo siento yo_ \- respondió Lía con algo de humor- _aunque no quita que quiero usarlos como muñecos de práctica._

Sonriendo Mikey respondió.

- _Igual yo._

* * *

Mikey soltó el aire que no estaba consciente de haber estado conteniendo cuando Nicole y los demás se llevaban al trio.

La mano de Lía seguía en la de él, Mikey sentía que era lo que evitaba que se hundiera, le agradaba era como si siempre hubiese sido así. Sus ojos eléctricos brillaban bajo el sol como zafiros.

-Ven vamos a dar una vuelta para que te calmes- anunció mientras lo arrastraba hacia los establos.

Aquel día el árbol pareció darles la bienvenida cuando llegaron, el olor a hierba relajó sus músculos y el sentarse bajo el árbol, sentir el calor del sol en su rostro calmó su mente.

No dijeron nada, Lía no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que se habían ido, solo había mantenido cierta distancia para él, le daba su espacio.

-¿Viniste aquí cuando ocurrió el primer ataque?- le preguntó después de un rato.

-Si- el viento le agitó el cabello rojo- Cuando pudieron pararme vine corriendo hasta aquí.

-¿Fue…tan paralizante?

-Sí y no- sonrió con pesar- fue…doloroso. Cuando me di cuenta quien era me encontré en esa sucia celda de nuevo- se cruzó de brazos y los restregó como si estuviera tratando de quitarse el frio, negó con la cabeza- No hay mucho en esta vida que me descoloque tanto como eso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Ryan vino, mierda, ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar con Salia. Créeme Mike, se lo que se siente.

-¿Crees que…pueda alguna vez olvidarlo? ¿Qué desaparezca…esa furia?

Lía lo miró para luego alzar la mirada al cielo, parecía joven, de 16 años. Su expresión dolida ante los recuerdos, la calma bajo aquel árbol.

-Te daré la respuesta cuando la tenga.

* * *

En la noche Lía convocó a sus amigos de infancia, su familia, a una reunión en la habitación de Lucia, era la más grande y con más privacidad de toda la casa.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, a diferencia de Lía que tenía en las paredes retratos, cuadros y fotos decorando una pared blanca y otra con un mural de maravilla, el de Lucia transmitía más privacidad y los miembros de la casa siempre se reunían allí.

-Bien Lía ¿Por qué nos reunimos?- preguntó Logan sentado desde el suelo, sonreía de manera burlona.

-Mikey es mi compañero- anunció- Y estoy hecha un completo desastre.

La sonrisa burlona de Logan se desvaneció, Lía no podía recordar cuantas veces esa sonrisa burlona se había desvanecido en aquella habitación.

-Lía… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- inquirió Tyler- No creo que sea eso.

Lía se llevó las piernas al pecho, Lucia estaba a su espalda. Como siempre desde que eran niñas, Lía estaba recostada sobre ella y sentía su respiración en la espalda.

-El pasado de Mikey lo está alcanzando- respondió- el trio que llevaron a las catacumbas son…quienes lo torturaron. No lo tengo todo muy claro pero casi pierde el control.

-Pues solo debes estar para él- respondió Mark.

-Mi abuelo vuelve mañana- replicó Lía- ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar? Mi compañero está sufriendo.

-Tú también lo haces- replicó Sera- No lo niegues.

-No lo niego Sera- dijo Lía- pero él también lo hace, quisiera hacer algo más.

-Ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos con respecto a ti- anunció Lucia- Pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer, no eres Dios Lía.

Exasperada Lía suspiró.

-Lo sé- murmuró.

-¿Quieres hablar de Salia?- preguntó Tyler.

-No hay nada que hablar- respondió Lía- Aunque desearía que no estuviera aquí. No podemos echarla.

Sera y Mark hicieron una mueca, sabía que sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de que Salia se quedara en el Clan. Sabía que trataban de evitar que se encontraran.

-La abuela podría enviarla a otra parte…

-No- Lo interrumpió Lía- Saben que sería un riesgo, mejor aquí, donde la abuela es más temible que el mismo diablo- observó a sus amigos- No quiero ser como ellos chicos, y eso significa ayudar a esa niña.

Lucia le alborotó el cabello y gruñó.

-Demasiada nobleza.

* * *

Aiden observó a Mikey mientras este dibujaba.

Su amigo estaba en su cama dibujando, sus ojos celestes como el cielo parecían preocupados.

-¿Dónde demonios están esos dos?- preguntó en voz alta alejándose de la computadora.

Esa era una de las muy pocas cosas que se había llevado de la casa, Mark había hecho que no fuera rastreable, Mark era el único que parecía interesado como él en la tecnología.

-Es como un inventor en la manada- había bromeado Lía una vez- Sin él no podríamos tener todo lo que tiene el sótano.

Lía….ella era la chica más extraña que había conocido. Ella rebosaba de vida, era sarcástica, divertida pero también poseía una confianza de acero. Ella parecía una cosa y luego parecía la otra. Aiden estaba más confundido que cuando hablaba con Mark. Lía era una chica fuerte y bella.

En resumen una rompecorazones.

-Deben de haberse quedado dando vueltas en el rio- respondió Mikey.

Aiden lo miró, quizás podía preguntarle a Mikey algún consejo, se veía que Lía y él eran buenos amigos.

* * *

Mikey nunca se había sentido tan acompañado.

Habló con sus amigos sobre lo sucedido, pasaron la tarde juntos, luchando, bromeando y paseando por los bosques.

Cuando la noche cayó, los cuatro fueron a las aguas termales. Mikey observó que sus cuerpos estaban más formados, incluso él. Las cicatrices pequeñas surcaban el cuerpo de los cuatro chicos, el brillo que poseían los demás lobos se veía en los suyos propios.

El calor calmó sus músculos tensos, todavía sentía los nervios un poco alterados.

-Mikey ¿Estás bien?-inquirió Tom- Has estado callado.

-Lo siento…es solo….

Les explicó la situación a los chicos mientras salían de las aguas termales, Henry maldijo por lo alto. Su voz, como la de los demás (Inclusive Mikey) se había fortalecido y no la controlaba muy bien.

-Eso si es jodido- dijo mientras tomaba su ropa.

-Y que lo digas- se unió Mikey tomando su camiseta negra- ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó Aiden-¿Has hablado con Lía? Después de todo es tu compañera.

-He hablado con ella para calmarme pero no he hablado con ella sobre qué hacer- suspiró- Siendo sincero no quiero pensar en nada ahora.


	28. La oscuridad venidera

Jayson Moore era un hombre de cabello negro y actitud amable.

Nicole y él eran amigos de infancia, luego compañeros. Ambos sabían que la luna los había juntado porque eran lo que el otro necesitaba, se habían mantenido juntos hasta que Robert se casó y tuvo que irse de la manada y aun así el lazo nunca se debilitó.

La noche era despejada cuando el segundo al mando llegó a la manada, dejó su caballo junto a los demás y fue directo a la cabaña de la líder.

Nicole estaba esperándolo en la sala, con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente y una mirada perdida. Robert sabía, a través del vínculo, que su compañera estaba preocupada.

-Menuda bienvenida- dijo quitándose la capa corta negra para colgarla- ¿Qué es tanta tensión?

Su compañera lo miró irritada pero sonrió cansada.

-Me alegra verte también Jayson- dijo la líder mientras el segundo se sentaba-Lamento el ánimo pero…..fue un largo día.

Jayson observó una de las fotografías de que colgaban en la chimenea, una de él y Lía antes de mirar a su compañera.

-Dime todo lo que me he perdido.

* * *

Lía salió temprano, en la casa reinaba el silencio matinal. Con toda una vida viviendo allí Lía conocía los horarios de la casa, los calmados y los caóticos.

Se dirigió a los establos, la luz del amanecer aún estaba en lo alto, anunciando el final del otoño, el invierno no tardaría en llegar. Poniéndole la montura a Estrella se fijó en lo mucho que había añorado aquello, solo ella y Estrella. Junto a las sensaciones agradables del viento.

Guio a Estrella fuera del establo y se subió con destreza a la montura.

Cabalgó sin rumbo, el bosque le era tan familiar que le gustaba encontrar cosas nuevas, partes nuevas. Tomó un camino diferente al de siempre pero por algún motivo se encontró recorriendo los caminos de serpiente.

Se detuvo, oyó y luego olfateó. Había una manada de ciervos cerca pero no fue eso lo que hizo lo que hizo que su expresión cambiara.

El viento había cambiado, había algo oscuro en él que llegaba del norte. El olor a basura, humanos y rio le dijo que era de Nueva York. La sangre se le heló al entender lo que sucedía.

No era nada bueno. Debía hablar con Nicole.

Sin esperar movió las riendas de Estrella y se dirigió a la manada.

* * *

El olor a chocolate caliente era tranquilizante.

Mikey había estado pocas veces en la cabaña de Nicole, al ser la líder su cabaña estaba cerca de la plaza central. Cerca estaba la cabaña del segundo pero estaba cerrada a cualquiera.

Nicole parecía más relajada, el cabello suelto le caía en los hombros y su rostro estaba más calmado. Mikey había ido allí por dos razones, la abuela lo había llamado (Y al ser la líder él no desobedecía, no tenía por qué) y porque necesitaba saber qué habían descubierto de Garra de tigre, Cara de Pez y Razhar (lo había nombrado así ahora) Necesitaba saber qué planeaba.

Se sorprendió que ahora no sintiera ese miedo paralizante al pensar en ellos, pero hubiese deseado que Lía estuviese allí.

Aunque el deseo le duró poco, su compañera entró en la casa con el cabello corto algo alborotado, llevaba su ropa de montar, jeans desgastados con una camisa de mangas larga color azul. Sus ojos eléctricos parecían decididos pero Mikey sintió preocupación en el lazo.

-Mikey- dijo algo sorprendida. Como si hubiera pensado decir algo y se detuviera al verlo.

-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó levantándose de su silla. Había algo en el Lazo, una preocupación que lo hizo saltar.

-No. Estoy bien- lo tranquilizó- Solo….

-Siéntense chicos- dijo Nicole poniendo cuatro tazas en la mesa- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Jay sal Lía ya llegó.

Mikey vio como el rostro de su compañera cambiaba al oír a su abuela, un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años, su cabello negro se enrulaba en las puntas, sus ojos azules eran un poco más oscuros que los de Lía. Ambos se miraron antes de que Lía sonriera como pocas veces Mikey la había visto sonreír.

-¡Abuelo!

* * *

Luego de un saludo cariñoso los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa.

Le explicaron la situación a su abuelo de a tres, Mikey y Lía explicaron cómo se conocieron obviando, claro, algunos detalles.

-Sin duda ese trío viene buscando algo- anunció Jayson- ¿Dices que trabajan para un humano?

Mikey asintió, Lía veía que no le agradaba hablar de ello. Le apretó la mano levemente.

-Sí, Oroku Saki. El dirige el clan ninja El Pie, fue…el hermano adoptivo de mi padre- respondió mirando a Jayson- Son leales a él, a pesar de que él a hecho cosas horribles.

La líder y el segundo asintieron. Lía inspiró hondo.

-Bueno, no creo que haya sido coincidencia- dijo Lía- El ataque ocurrio hace unas semanas y no han sucedido más, y justo cuando las manadas del sur llegaron aparecen estos tres. Hay más detrás de esto.

Jayson, clavó los ojos azules en su nieta. La conocía bien.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?

-No lo vi, lo sentí- lo corrigió- Estaba cabalgando por donde encontré al trío, el aire que viene de Nueva York me advirtió que hay algo oscuro que viene de allí, el mismo lugar donde encontré al tío, donde atacaron la primer y última vez.

Silencio, la mirada de su abuelo era calculadora, Lía recordaba como Tyler la comparaba a él cuando estaba planificando: Modo Líder le decía.

-He estado oyendo rumores- dijo pensativo- Sobre humanos en Nueva York, hablé con uno de los contactos, dicen que hay ninjas buscando por la ciudad.

Lía no necesito mirar a Mikey para saber que su mirada había ensombrecido. Le tomó la mano y le habló mente a mente.

-No temas- le dijo

-Mi familia- dijo con frustración notándose en el lazo- Aun después de todo…

-Lo sé- lo cortó- Calma-le apretó aun más la mano- ¿Cómo era el símbolo del pie?

-Un pie rojo.

-Que imaginativo.

Mikey rio en señal que se había calmado pero la preocupación era latente.

-Abuelo- dijo mirándolo- Tu contacto ¿Crees que pueda enviar un mensaje mañana a más tardar?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Si puede haber la posibilidad que ese clan del Pie y algunos lobos se hayan unido- respondió-Entonces necesitaremos toda la información que podamos reunir. Hay algo oscuro alzándose en Nueva York pero aquí todavía los aires fríos parecen detenerlos y protegernos. Tenemos tiempo de parar lo que sea que se avecina.

-Hablaré con él ahora mismo- anunció y salió de la sala.

-Abuela- dijo Mikey por primera vez-Deja que vaya por favor. Mi familia….

-Ve Mikey- lo interrumpió-Como compañero de Lía sé que irías aun si dijese que no.

* * *

Donnie se despertó con un grito queriendo desgarrar su garganta.

¿Cuántas noches había sucedido ya? Él había perdido la cuenta, días, semanas y meses parecían transcurrir como un rio furioso. Donnie estaba cansado de tener pesadillas y sentir que quería gritar.

Pero siempre despertaba antes de que el grito dejara sus labios.

Era algo bueno si lo pensaba.

Cansado se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina, tratando de no pensar en la pesadilla.

Sin Mikey allí parecía que la familia se había dividido. Splinter trataba- y Donnie estaba consciente de ello- de tratarlos como siempre pero sus hijos notaban el enojo del padre en sus ojos cuando la ausencia de Mikey aplastaba con doloroso peso.

Puso una mano en la alacena pero no abrió nada, sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora.

-Donatello- dijo la voz de Splinter, Donnie se volteó asustado. Había estado tan absorto en su mente que no había notado a su padre- ¿Estás bien?

Donnie bajó la mirada y la mano.

-No Sensei- murmuró mirando al piso. No podía mirarlo-Yo…no podía dormir.

Escuchó a Splinter suspirar por lo bajo.

-Donatello- dijo con suavidad pero firme-mírame.

Donnie negó con la cabeza, si alzaba la mirada….No. No podía. Splinter, sin embargo no se dio por vencido, tomó a Donnie por la barbilla y lo hizo verlo.

Sus ojos rojizos estaban cargados de preocupación, pero más que nada dolor y Donnie sabía que era su culpa. Por él Mikey se había ido. Por él lo habían perdido….

-Donatello…

Donnie dejó escapar un sollozo de sus dientes apretados, y luego sucedió.

Se vino abajo.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, el Pie, Karai mintiéndoles, Mikey huyendo, su padre preocupado por ellos, el descubrimiento que Karai era la hija de Splinter, Miwa, no encontrar a Mikey, el que Karai fuera capturada…Fue como si todo se uniera y empujara en una grieta en una presa, hasta que la pared cedió.

Las lágrimas salieron como agua contenida, apenas si sintió el abrazo de su padre.

-Es mi culpa-murmuró- Si le hubiera creído….

-No lo es- Susurró Splinter.

Donnie negó con la cabeza, extrañaba a su hermanito.

Extrañaba a Mikey.

* * *

El agua del rio parecía un espejo, sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser Nueva York, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento junto a una luna menguante.

Una figura se acercó a una parte oculta del muelle, no era muy seguro salir a esa parte de la ciudad pero no le importaba demasiado. Él no estaba tan indefenso como la gente pensaba.

- _Al quin et ind_ \- susurró al ave que tenía en la mano antes de acariciarle la cabeza- Ten buen viaje amigo mío.

El ave emprendió el vuelo, su plumaje negro con el pequeño pico naranja se alejó de la tierra y el hombre sonrió por un instante antes de que se transformara en una expresión de seriedad y preocupación.

-Esperemos que la luna nos ampare en la oscuridad que se acerca- dijo antes de retirarse de aquel lugar.

 _Al quin et ind._

Ve hasta el fin.

* * *

 ** _Buenooo. Llegamos al final de la primera parte. No se preocupen que pronto subieré la segunda, espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte, sin mucho más que decir SALUDOS y Bsos. Keila  
_**


End file.
